Doiteain and Oighear
by Alitheia
Summary: Berabad pencarian akhirnya mempertemukan sang Sorcerer beserta musuhnya ke para pemenuh ramalan. Yang ada untuk mereka sekarang adalah dua pedang, dua pemuda, dan dua pilihan; perdamaian atau membangkitkan Dingin. / AU. Fantasy. / HIATUS
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N**: Salam semuanya. Sebelum kita masuk ke cerita, saya akan menyuguhkan Author's coretbacotcoret note yang membosankan dulu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama (kelamaan, malah) nongkrong di FFn, berhasil juga saya mem-publish sebuah fanfic yang abal dan ga jelas *kegirangan* (gimana ga seneng? Bayangin aja, udah dari taun kapan saya punya akun tapi baru hari gini nge-publish fic perdana orz).

Title: Doiteain and Oighear

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre**: **Fantasy

Rate**:** T

Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, human dan fandom names used, deskripsi seadanya, character death, typo (bilangin saya kalo ada), update siput, dan (mungkin) ga ada pairing karena saya ga becus bikin romance.

Silakan tekan opsi back sebelum terlambat (?).

Yang masih di sini, happy reading~

* * *

**_PROLOG_**

**_Praha, 1641_**

"Di mana yang lainnya, Muridku?"

Aku merapatkan pintu kayu tebal dibelakangku, lalu berjalan mendekati masterku yang tengah membungkuk di hadapan sebuah tumpuan dari batu di tengah ruangan. "Mengurus sesuatu. Mereka bilang akan menyusul secepatnya."

Ia tidak menjawab. Rambutnya yang panjang dan beruban terikat membentuk suatu gulungan di belakang kepalanya. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam yang ujungnya menyapu lantai di belakangnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kakek penyihir yang berada dalam legenda-legenda—walau hal itu memang benar—penampilan yang klise untuk seorang penyihir hebat.

Nyala api obor yang seakan-akan menari menciptakan bayangan-bayangan aneh di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku berjalan tanpa suara di atas lantai batu. Di sekelilingku adalah dinding dari batu yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Tempat ini seperti salah satu menara yang terdapat di kastil-kastil para bangsawan; berbentuk silinder, tinggi, terbuat dari batu, dan ada ruang kosong di tengahnya. Hanya saja menara ini lebih besar daripada menara-menara pada umumnya dan tidak memiliki jendela. Satu-satunya jalan untuk memasuki tempat ini adalah pintu kayu tebal dengan engsel berisik yang tadi kulewati.

Aku tiba di sisinya dan memerhatikan dua pedang nyaris identik yang diletakkan saling bersilangan di atas tumpuan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" 'Mereka', adalah kedua pedang itu, Doiteain dan Oighear.

"Memisahkannya." Masterku tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua pedang kembar itu. Mata birunya yang keabuan menyipit, menampakkan kerutan-kerutan dalam di wajahnya.

"Mengapa?"

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ah, karena, dunia ini, Muridku," jawabnya tidak jelas. Sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Dan, ada apa dengan dunia ini, Master?" tanyaku.

"Karena," ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu melambaikannya dengan gaya yang dramatis, "dunia ini sudah kotor. Ternodai oleh hal-hal yang buruk dan keji. Terlebih, adalah, keegoisan," katanya dengan suara bijaksana dan penuh wibawa. Oke, agaknya itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Lalu apa kaitannya dengan kedua pedang ini?"

"Keegoisan. Sifat yang dimiliki makhluk dari segala ras. Mereka menginginkan kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan harta kekayaan," ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "dan salah satu cara yang mudah untuk mencapai itu semua adalah dengan memiliki si Kembar ini."

"Kau bermaksud memisahkannya agar tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah?" aku menyimpulkan. Sebuah anggukan darinya kudapat sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjaganya, Master?"

Ia mengelus salah satu sarung pedang yang dibordir benang emas. "Sumber kekuatan seperti ini," ujarnya, "tidak layak digunakan selain oleh pemilik sejatinya sendiri."

"Tapi pemilik sejati mereka kan sudah mati," tukasku.

"Itulah kenapa banyak yang mengincar kedua benda ini, karena pemilik sejatinya sudah tidak ada lagi untuk menjaganya. Dan mereka sudah tidak berada di sini untuk menggunakannya sebagaimana seharusnya."

"Seperti yang pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Master," kataku, "mengapa bukan kau saja yang menjaga pedang kembar ini?"

Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pedang, lalu memindahkan keduanya ke belakang punggung. "Itu..." ia mulai bicara, "aku tidak yakin mampu melakukannya lebih lama. Aku sudah tua, Muridku." Memang, umurnya berada di atas angka delapan ratus.

"Aku mulai melemah, mereka yang menginginkan kedua pedang ini lebih kuat dariku. Juga, berbagai rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Winter telah kembali, dengan segala pengikut dan kaki tangannya, aku tidak akan menang melawannya. Itulah mengapa aku lebih memilih memisahkan lalu menyembunyikan kedua pedang ini," jelasnya.

Hening sesaat. "Lalu, jika kedua pedang ini sudah dipisah dan disembunyikan, apa suatu hari nanti akan ada yang bisa menemukannya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin. Hampir mustahil. Tapi itulah alasan kita harus menyembunyikannya sebaik-baiknya, agar tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya. Biarlah takdir yang menentukan sendiri, mungkin suatu hari nanti salah satu keturunan, atau mungkin reinkarnasi dari pemilik sejati mereka yang akan memilikinya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, tapi terdengar suara ketukan di pintu sebelum aku sempat bertanya bagaimana cara memisahkan kedua pedang itu. Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan engselnya memperdengarkan suara berderit yang khas. Sesosok tinggi melangkah memasuki ruangan. Ia mengenakan tunik berwarna krem yang panjangnya mencapai lutut dan syal dengan warna yang sama. Aku heran mengapa ia memakai syal seperti itu, ini kan sudah awal musim semi, udaranya sudah tidak begitu dingin lagi.

"Maaf aku terlambat _da_, ada sedikit urusan tadi," Ivan berkata sambil menutup pintu. Ia adalah salah satu dari tiga murid yang dimiliki Master Fritz, atau dengan kata lain, rekan sesama muridku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ivan. Di mana rekanmu yang satunya?"

"Dia bilang akan datang lebih terlambat dariku," pandangan Ivan segera tertuju pada dua pedang kembar yang berada di atas tumpuan, "dia juga bilang jangan menunggunya, _da_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kemarilah Muridku, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Ivan terlihat agak berbeda hari ini. Entahlah, ia memang tinggi besar dan mengeluarkan aura yang mengintimidasi, tapi hari ini rasanya berbeda, seakan ia lebih menyeramkan, lebih... kelam.

Setiap langkah membawanya semakin dekat pada kami—apa itu hanya ilusi yang disebabkan cahaya api dari obor atau memang mata violetnya berkilat dengan aneh. Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan terbanting menutup tiga detik kemudian. Lukas berdiri di depan pintu. Lalu butuh tiga detik lagi untukku menyadari penampilannya. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Bahkan jepit rambut—yang ngotot ia sebut sebagai lambang keluarganya—yang biasanya berada di kepalanya tidak ada. Wajahnya dikotori bercak darah dan napasnya memburu. Jubahnya menghitam dan rusak di pinggirannya.

"Pengkhianat!"

* * *

.: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

"Jauhkan Ivan dari kedua pedang itu! Dia pengkhian—" Kalimat Lukas terputus saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berguling ke samping, tepat sebelum pintu kayu di belakangnya meledak menjadi serpihan kecil, menghujani udara dengan jarum-jarum kayu yang tajam.

"Lukas!" seruku lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Jangan," sahutnya sebelum aku berhasil mencapainya, "pisahkan pedangnya! Itu yang mereka incar!" serunya lagi dengan nada kalut. Mungkin nada suaranya terdengar kalut, tapi ekspresi wajahnya masih sedatar tembok. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana caranya mempertahankan ekspresi seperti itu sih?

"Winter." Terdengar suara masterku. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menggunakan nada seperti itu. Nada yang pahit dan penuh kebencian.

"Old Fritz," sahut sebuah suara dingin. Suara paling dingin yang pernah kudengar, yang seakan merambat di sepanjang tulang punggung dan membekukan hingga ke dalam. Pandanganku beralih ke arah pintu, kusadari Lukas juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kita terlambat."

Seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu. Sedikit rambut abu-abu keperakan terlihat dari balik tudung berwarna gelap yang dikenakannya. Ia tinggi besar dan mengenakan mantel panjang semata kaki berwarna gelap. Apakah pria itu _dia_? _Dia_ yang selalu ditakuti di seluruh Eropa? Diakah sang Winter yang legendaris itu?

Kusadari pergerakan dari sudut mataku, Lukas bangkit dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku. Pemuda itu bergerak menjauhi pintu lalu setengah berteriak kepadaku. "Gilbert, Doiteain dan Oighear, sekarang!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tongkatku yang _awesome_ dari saku, Ehrfurcht. Aku melirik Ivan dengan waspada. Jarak masing-masing dari kami ke tumpuan yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan sama jauhnya.

Sebelum ada dari kami yang sempat bergerak, suara gonggongan anjing yang memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatian kami. Lukas mendengus dan meludah. "_Hellhound_."

_Hellhound_. Masterku pernah menjelaskan tentang _Hellhoud_ pada kami, lebih dari sekali. Mereka adalah anjing-anjing neraka peliharaan setia Winter. Dan bukan, mereka bukan anjing-anjing neraka yang bisa kau temui di dalam mitologi Yunani. Semua orang hanya menyebut mereka begitu karena perilaku mereka yang seperti penghuni neraka. Bentuk mereka menyerupai anjing _hound_ biasa (entah jenis apa), hanya saja mereka hitam legam dari ujung ke ujung dan ada sedikit warna merah di ujung ekor mereka. Mereka juga lebih besar, dan dengan gigi seperti hiu dan cakar setajam elang. Salah satu alasan Winter memelihara mereka adalah karena sifatnya yang penurut tapi ganas dan kuat. Dan alasan lainnya adalah karena mereka kebal terhadap sihir—kecuali sihir dengan mantra-mantra yang paling kuat.

Lukas mengayunkan tongkatnya di udara dan benda kayu itu berubah menjadi pedang besi ramping berwarna keperakan sepanjang sembilan puluh senti. "Pisahkan pedangnya. Biar aku yang mengurus anjing-anjing terkutuk itu."

Satu persatu anjing-anjing itu muncul dari balik tubuh tuan mereka dan menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lukas menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah mereka dan maju menyerang. Masterku dan Winter segera menyerang satu sama lain dengan sihir tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Ivan melesat ke arah pedang kembar itu dan aku terburu-buru menyusulnya. Ivan mengeluarkan tongkat—pipa, tepatnya—dari saku tuniknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat memilih tongkat, seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku mengenal orang yang menggunakan pipa sebagai tongkat.

Ruangan yang semula hanya diterangi cahaya dari beberapa obor sekarang menjadi terang. Suara-suara bising memasuki telinga dan bayangan bergerak-gerak liar di bawah cahaya sihir yang menyilaukan. Aku terus berlari menuju kedua pedang kembar itu tanpa melihat ke belakang, kulihat Ivan juga melakukan hal yang sama beberapa meter dariku. Sekali lantai batu di bawah kami bergetar dan membuatku hampir terjatuh. Langit-langit ruangan dipenuhi berbagai cahaya terang berbagai warna. Oke, itu berlebihan. Cara yang mudah untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini adalah dengan membayangkan banyak kembang api meledak secara bersusulan di dalam suatu ruangan tertutup. Dengan kata lain: berbahaya.

"_Udarit'sya_!" suara Ivan menggema dan ada pergerakan udara serta energi di sekitarku. Sulit menjelaskannya secara rinci, tapi orang akan mengerti jika sudah mengenal sihir.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku menjatuhkan diriku ke bawah, membiarkan tubuhku berbenturan dengan batu dan menghindari sebuah pukulan sihir yang diarahkan Ivan kepadaku. Di tengah segala kehebohan, sempat-sempatnya Ivan menengok kepadaku dan menampakkan senyum psikopatnya. Aku mendengus dan bangkit, mengayunkan Ehrfurcht dan merubahnya menjadi pedang.

Ivan tiba di hadapan tumpuan beberapa detik lebih dulu dariku. Tepat ketika ujung pipa keran Ivan hampir menyentuh pedang kembar itu, pedangku menepisnya. Aku bisa saja menggunakan sihir untuk melawannya, sihir memang _awesome_ dalam pertarungan jarak jauh, tapi menjadi agak kurang efektif dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Bisa tolong jangan halangi aku, _da_?" tanyanya sopan. Aku menatap matanya tajam. Ia menatapku balik. Merah yang bertemu violet.

"Pengkhianat," desisku. Senyum manis yang tadinya kukira menempel secara permanen di wajahnya itu menghilang.

"_Da_."

Pipanya yang diayunkan tiba-tiba hampir mengenaiku jika saja aku tidak merunduk pada saat-saat terakhir. Aku menebas. Ivan menghindar dengan mundur. Aku mengayunkan Ehrfurcht dan terdengar suara besi berdentang saat pipanya keramatnya beradu dengan pedangku. Aku mundur dan menusuk ke depan, Ivan mengelak ke samping dengan mudah dan pipanya hampir membentur sisi kiri tubuhku. Aku menebas dan menusuk dengan ganas sementara Ivan menepis dan mengelak.

Pertarungan kami agaknya langsung berakhir saat Ivan memanfaatkan ujung pipanya yang berupa keran dan menggunakannya seperti kait untuk mengunci bilah pedangku, lalu melemparkannya ke atas dan mendarat agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Sial."

Hal berikutnya yang kusadari adalah sebuah pukulan keras di perut menggunakan pipa dan rasa sakit saat punggungku menghantam lantai batu.

"Gilbert!" Itu suara masterku. "Pisahkan pedangnya!"

Aku bangkit, menjulurkan tangan ke depan dan berseru. "_Anhauen_!"

Ivan tidak sempat mengelak dan ia terpental sejauh beberapa meter dengan salah satu bahu menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Aku mendekat ke tumpuan, dan saat aku berada di hadapan kedua pedang itu aku menyadari sesuatu: aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memisahkan kedua pedang itu. Apa lagi mengirim dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini.

"Bagaimana caraku memisahkannya?" teriakku frustasi.

Lukas yang menyahut dari kejauhan, "Gunakan mantra _Diachorismos_!"

"_Mein Gott_! Apa itu?" aku balas berteriak. Aku tahu Lukas memang yang paling pintar dan paling rajin dari kami bertiga, hobinya adalah membaca buku-buku setebal kamus kemudian menanyakan apa yang baru didapatnya kepada master Fritz. Tapi di saat seperti ini yang paling berguna adalah panduan mudah dengan menggunakan kata-kata yang "normal".

"Gunakan tongkatmu, bodoh!" Lukas mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas dan menusuk seekor _Hellhoud_ yang tadi melompat ke arahnya. Aku mengangkat tangan dan Ehrfurcht yang tergeletak di dekat dinding melayang ke genggaman. "Lalu apa?"

"Ucapkan '_Katastrepste Doiteain ka_—"

Aku tidak mendengar perkataan Lukas yang selanjutnya karena sebuah pukulan sihir yang jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya menghantamku dan melemparkanku jauh ke belakang.

Kepalaku berputar, seluruh tubuhku terasa remuk, dan bagian depan pakaianku menghitam. Ivan sialan. Aku lupa bahwa ia belum disingkirkan sepenuhnya. Aku berusaha bangkit, mengabaikan setiap tulang dan ototku yang seakan menjerit tanda protes. Pandanganku yang mengabur menangkap sosok Ivan, ia berdiri agak jauh dariku. Bagian depan tuniknya menghitam dan dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya pengkhianat itu akan segera melancarkan serangan kedua.

Lalu segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"_Katastrepste Doiteain kai Oighear se kommatia kai na afisei o, ti echei apomeinei apo afta krymmena se olo ton kosmo_!" Suara masterku menggema. Pria itu melemparkan tongkatnya ke atas tumpuan bersamaan dengan cahaya berwarna ungu gelap yang melesat keluar dari pipa Ivan mencapai Doiteain dan Oighear. Winter meraung panik dan menerjang ke depan. Lukas menyerukan nama masterku dan segalanya menjadi terang.

Putih, menyilaukan. Itu yang ada di mataku sekarang. Seluruh bangunan bergetar dan waktu seakan membeku di udara. Napasku tertahan. Hening. Lalu terdengar suara raungan yang memekakkan telinga. Yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi jeritan yang panjang dan menusuk. Aku sampai harus menjatuhkan Ehrfurcht dan berlutut, menutupi kedua telingaku dengan tangan.

Jeritan itu berangsur-angsur mereda dan aku mulai berani melepaskan kedua tanganku yang menutupi telinga. Aku meraih Ehrfurcht dan bangkit. Mataku melirik tumpuan, kedua pedang dan tongkat yang tadi dilemparkan oleh masterku sudah menghilang, menyisakan sedikit bekas kehitaman dan asap. Perlahan-lahan, aku mendekati tempat yang kuperkirakan masterku berada sambil menunggu cahaya menyilaukan yang mengganggu penglihatanku menghilang sepenuhhya.

Ia ada di sana. Tergeletak menghadap lantai dan tidak bergerak. Lukas berada beberapa meter darinya. Ivan dan Winter sudah hilang tanpa bekas, bahkan sedikit _Hellhoud_ yang masih tersisa kabur lewat lubang menganga di dinding yang tadinya adalah pintu.

Aku mendekati masterku dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Dalam cerita-cerita kepahlawanan, di saat sang guru akan meninggal, ia pasti akan menghadapi sekarat yang berlama-lama terlebih dahulu, lalu anak didiknya akan berlutut di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangannya, mendengarkan sepenuh hati sementara sang guru akan memberikan kata-kata bijaksana dan pesan agar anak didiknya itu mampu menghadapi segala rintangan di masa depan dalam misi menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak terjadi pada kami kali ini.

Guruku sudah tewas.

Ia pergi terlalu cepat. Tanpa kata-kata bijaksana dan pesan terakhir. Satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap keluarga sendiri telah meninggalkanku. Figur seorang ayah yang tak pernah kupunya telah meninggalkanku. Ini sama sekali tidak _awesome_. Perlahan, cairan hangat itu mengalir menuruni pipiku. Aku berlutut di sisinya, memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan pemberkatan terakhir untuknya.

Aku membuka mata beberapa saat kemudian dan melirik Lukas. Pemuda itu berlutut, kedua tangannya masih mencengkram gagang pedang yang bilahnya menancap ke dalam batu hingga hampir setengahnya. Napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Lukas..." Kedua tangan yang mencengkram gagang pedang itu bergetar.

Tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan berpindah dan mencengkram perutnya. Wajahnya kesakitan dan ia mulai goyah.

"Lukas!" Aku menangkapnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan lantai. Saat melihatnya sedekat ini baru kusadari bahwa tuniknya terkoyak di bagian depan dan seluruh tubuhnya bernoda merah. Tangannya mencengkram luka dalam yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki menuju kami. Tebakanku mereka adalah para penghuni kastil ini—tentu saja ada orang lain selain kami yang menghuni kastil ini. Jadi, kemana saja mereka tadi?

"Gilbert... pedangnya?" Lukas berjuang untuk dapat berbicara.

"Hilang. Kurasa mantranya berhasil. Ke mana Winter?"

"Kurasa... aku berhasil menyingkirkannya. Untuk sementara." Mata biru kelamnya bertemu dengan mata rubiku selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertutup sepenuhnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**: *headdesk* Oke, ini chapter abal sangat. Dan apa itu? Kenapa deskripsinya payah begini? Jelek banget dan gaje, aggh... Dan saya ga yakin kalo pipa+keran air punya Russia udah ditemukan di jaman gituan #malesriset. Masa bodolah, kalaupun memang belum ditemukan, kita anggap saja kehidupan para penyihir sedikit lebih maju daripada kehidupan rata-rata manusia awam (?) #authorgabener #plak. Dan silakan salahkan saya jika Anda langsung sakit mata baca bahasa aneh di sini—yang saya sendiri ga gitu ngerti apa artinya #plaklagi.

Hmm, Lukas itu Norway (walaupun ini info ga penting sangat karena saya yakin kalian pasti uda tau semua), Winter yah, yang jelas General Winter, dan Old Fritz yah... Old Fritz/Frederick II #udahjelas.

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membuka dan membaca fic ini. Sekarang, maukah Anda berbaik hati dan menyisihkan waktu sebentar untuk review? Kritik dan saran akan sangat dihargai.


	2. Follow Your Heart, Gilbert

**A/N**: Akhirnya berhasil update juga~ Cuma catatan, chap ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya dan membosankan *pundung*.

Disclaimer: APH jelas punya oom (?) Hidekaz

Warning: **OOC**, AU, gaje, human dan fandom names used, penggunaan kata _awesome_ yang maksa, chibi!lud numpang eksis, deskripsi seadanya, typo (bilangin saya kalo ada), update siput, dan (mungkin) ga ada pairing karena author ga becus bikin romance

Silakan tekan opsi back sebelum terlambat (?)

Yang masih di sini, happy reading~

* * *

**_Praha, 1642  
_**

Setahun telah lewat sejak kematian master Fritz.

Banyak yang berubah sejak kematian duo pahlawan pemilik sejati pedang kembar laknat yang diperebutkan semua orang itu. Masterku menyusul mereka beberapa bulan kemudian dan Winter, penyihir yang paling ditakuti di seluruh Eropa, telah bangkit, mengumpulkan pengikutnya yang semakin banyak saja. Dan Ivan, ya, Ivan terkutuk itu terbukti mengkhianati kami dan memihak Winter. Tidak ada yang pernah malihatnya lagi sejak kematian masterku.

Jujur kata, aku sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Kematian masterku, maksudku. Semua orang selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan itu dan Lukas, satu-satunya saksi mata, tidak pernah menjawab dengan jelas. Setiap kali aku bertanya ia hanya akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama; Winter yang membunuh master Fritz, dan Lukas sendiri yang menyingkirkan penyihir itu dengan cara menusukkan pedangnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Masterku, sewaktu ia masih hidup, adalah penyihir terkuat di Eropa. Ia terkenal karena menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi yang membutuhkan dan mengadili yang bersalah. Sekarang, tempatnya digantikan oleh seorang penyihir dari Perancis bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Penyihir berambut pirang yang sudah kelihatan mesumnya itu, yang entah bagaimana, berhasil menjadi penyihir terkuat di Eropa.

"_Bruder_," panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat kukenal, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku merubah posisiku yang semula bersantai dengan kaki menggantung keluar lalu turun dari bingkai jendela yang semula kugunakan sebagai tempat duduk.

"_Ja_. Ada apa, Lud?" tanyaku. Ludwig, adikku yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku itu berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca di ambang pintu. Rambut pirangnya disisir dengan rapi ke belakang dan tunik birunya tanpa noda—penampilan sempurna, seperti biasa.

"Lukas memintamu menemuinya halaman depan." Aku dengan malas mulai beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan mendekati pintu. "Alasannya?"

"Sesuatu tentang ucapan perpisahan."

* * *

.:Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya:.

.:Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia:.

* * *

Aku mengikuti Ludwig menyusuri koridor-koridor kastil yang membawa kami ke pintu menuju halaman depan. Master Fritz memang tinggal di sebuah kastil besar berkesan klasik. Ia juga tidak memiliki anak atau saudara yang layak untuk diberi warisan. Terbukti dari surat wasiat yang kami temukan di laci ruangannya. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya yaitu murid-muridnya. Ya, aku dan Lukas sekarang adalah pemilik kastil bebas pajak ini beserta seluruh isinya. Di wasiatnya, master Fritz juga menjelaskan bahwa ia menunjuk salah satu muridnya yang terdahulu, yaitu Francis, untuk menggantikan tempatnya dan meneruskan tanggung jawab untuk melatih kami hingga mencapai kelulusan.

Dan ya, master baruku menyanggupi itu. Buktinya, Lukas lulus seminggu yang lalu. Lebih dulu dariku. Memang tidak _awesome_, tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa Lukas memang lebih rajin dan lebih pintar dariku, walau tidak se-_awesome_ diriku.

Perhatianku beralih saat melihat lukisan besar berbingkai emas yang mengihiasi dinding batu koridor. Aku sudah ratusan kali melewati koridor ini dan sudah hapal betul gambar lukisan itu. Yang dilukis di sana adalah Dewr dan Gwir, para pemilik sejati Doiteain dan Oighear. Lukisan itu menunjukan Gwir—yang berambut pirang berantakan dengan alis abnormal yang tebalnya kelewatan—sedang menghunus Oighear ke depan. Bilahnya bersilangan dengan Doiteain yang di genggam oleh Dewr—yang berambut coklat gelap dengan mata yang sama hijaunya dengan Gwir. Siapa pun yang membuat lukisan ini menggambarkan keduanya dengan benar. Aku memang hanya sekali bertemu dengan mereka berdua, tapi tidak pernah lupa penampilan dan kesan yang diberikan oleh keduanya.

"_Bruder_?" adikku memanggil, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ia berada agak jauh di depanku, tampaknya sedang berhenti menungguku.

"Aku datang, Lud."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk tiba di halaman depan. Pepohonan sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya musim semi ini. Bunga-bunga dan tanaman tumbuh dengan rapi dan terawat. Tukang kebun yang dipekerjakan master Fritz memang cukup _awesome_. Halaman persegi panjang yang luas itu melingkari kastil dengan warna hijau rumput dan warna-warni bunga-bunganya yang indah. Jalanan setapak yang terbuat dari kerikil membelah padang hijau dengan warnanya yang keabuan. Tembok batu yang tinggi melingkari halaman, melindungi kastil dibalik kekokohannya. Sebuah gerbang besi lebar berdiri di depan halaman, jalan masuk paling besar menuju kastil. Di salah satu sisi halaman, rumputnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna oranye dan merah muda, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada seorang teman masa kecil.

Lukas duduk di salah satu batu besar rata yang sengaja diletakkan di sana untuk tempat duduk. Ludwig maju dan berbicara padanya, sementara aku yang agak tertinggal di belakang tidak bisa mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan pelan-pelan oleh mereka.

Lukas terlihat siap pergi, ia mengenakan pakaian bepergian dan membawa sebuah tas punggung yang terlihat penuh. Jepit rambut—maksudku, lambang keluarganya yang memang terlihat-sangat-seperti-jepit-rambut itu kini tidak terpasang di rambutnya, melainkan dijadikan penjepit mantel bertudung berwarna biru gelap yang dikenakannya. Tali kekang seekor kuda putih tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Kurasa dia serius akan pergi. Tentu saja, dengan master baru yang punya hobi menggoda siapa saja, tidak heran Lukas ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki setelah lulus. Kulihat Lukas meletakkan tangan kanannya dan menempuk pundak Ludwig. Lalu anak itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, mengangguk saat ia berjalan melewatiku.

Aku mendekati Lukas. "Hei, Lukas! Kau terlihat mau pergi, kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Gak _awesome_!"

Mata biru kelamnya tidak berkedip saat menatapku dan ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku memang sengaja."

"Tapi ini namanya mendadak_, _huh." aku mendengus sebal. "Lagipula kau mau kemana? Kembali lagi kan?"

"Aku mau pergi ke utara."

"Hah?" aku melontarkan jawaban paling cerdas yang bisa terpikir oleh otakku yang _awesome_.

"Utara. Aku akan pulang ke utara. Aku akan melanjutkan pelajaranku. Master Francis bilang di sana adalah tempat yang paling dekat dan salah satu yang terbaik untuk belajar jika ingin memperdalam ilmu _summoning_."

"Jadi, kau akan pergi utara untuk belajar?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kau harus memikirkannya lagi terlebih dahulu, ini terlalau men—"

"Aku sudah merencanakannya dari lama." ia memotong. Dari lama? Jadi begitu, hah? Sementara aku merana di bawah tumpukan tugas dan gulungan kuno yang harus dipelajari, ia sudah merencanakan ini sambil menunggu kelulusan? Licik. Aku kemudian bertanya. "Kalau memang dari awal kau bermaksud menjadi seorang _magician_, kenapa kau datang ke Praha untuk menjadi _mage_? Bukannya kau sudah bisa langsung belajar sekatu masih di Norwegia dulu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Lukas mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kalau pelajaranku sudah selesai."

"Dan kapan tepatnya itu?"

"Beberapa tahun lagi." jawabnya. "Mungkin."

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin."

"Di sini?"

"Mungkin."

"Bisakah kau memberi jawaban lain selain 'mungkin'?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Yah, setidaknya jawaban itu bukan 'mungkin'. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi..." mulaiku perlahan, "setelalah semua yang telah kita lalui selama ini, kau akan meninggalkanku?" Aku menelan ludah. "Sendirian?"

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat semacam itu bisa terlontar dariku; aku memang agak bengong sewaktu terdiam tadi dan sekarang tiba-tiba lidahku seakan bergerak sendiri. Dan rupanya bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa bahwa kalimat barusan itu agak aneh; Lukas berkedip dan lalu menatapku sinis. "Dari caramu mengatakannya, membuat kita terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih yang harus berpisah atau semacamnya."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak _awesome_!" aku spontan meneriakinya, mencoba tidak menghiraukan warna merah yang mulai menjalari wajahku. Hanya ekspresi sedatar tembok yang kuterima, seperti biasa. Tidak ada dari kami yang bersuara selama beberapa menit; sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Angin bertiup lembut, mengangkat rambut kami dan mengembangkan mantel Lukas. Akhirnya aku berkata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ingin menemuimu?"

"Pelajari _scrying_[1]." ia menyarankan. Ide bagus. Tanpa basa-basi, Lukas menaiki kudanya. Ia baru saja akan memacu hewan berkaki empat itu meninggalkan halaman saat aku memanggilnya. "Lukas!"

Ia menghentikan kudanya yang hampir berlari, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Semoga beruntung."

Kupikir aku hanya akan mendapat ekspresi datar seperti biasa, tapi saat mendapati Lukas tersenyum—senyum yang sangat samar sehingga hampir tidak terlihat seperti senyuman, tapi tulus—kepadaku, aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan tidak _awesome_-nya. Lukas mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa, Gilbert."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menyentakkan tali kekang dan memacu kudanya ke arah gerbang—yang terbuka dengan sendirinya—tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tidak melihat tanganku yang akhirnya berhasil kugerakan agar melambai.

"Sampai jumpa, Lukas."

* * *

_**Praha, sebelas bulan kemudian**_

Putih.

Putih dan bersih. Itulah yang kulihat sejauh mata memandang. Matahari seharusnya sudah berada di barat sekarang, membentuk sebuah piring bulat berwarna oranye. Tapi sekarang piringan itu tidak dapat terlihat karena tertutup awan. Aku mendekatkan wajah ke kaca jendela dan segera berkedip saat hawa dingin yang menggelitik merayapi pipiku. Salju. Bagai gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih yang dituang dari langit. Dingin dan lembut.

Aku menyukai sekaligus membenci musim dingin. Menyenangkan bisa melihat daratan, bangunan, dan pepohonan bagai dilapisi gula putih yang mengkilat. Terlihat ajaib dan... _awesome_.

Mengabaikan fakta di atas, aku juga membenci musim dingin karena musim itu selalu mengingatkanku pada Winter. Dan juga apa yang terjadi hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Setiap kali mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, selalu ada ganjalan yang menyesakkan di dadaku. Jujur, aku masih marah soal kejadian itu. Dan dalam kurang dari dua tahun, amarah telah berubah menjadi dendam. Aku tahu tidak _awesome_ untuk menyimpan dendam, master Fritz sendiri yang mengajariku untuk menjadi orang yang pemaaf dan melupakan kesalahan orang lain. Tapi aku tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri karena memang ini yang kurasakan.

Tapi lebih dari segalanya, aku merasa bersalah. Lukas dan para penghuni kastil yang lainnya telah menyerah memberitahu bahwa itu bukan salahku. Aku merasa, seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana cara memisahkan kedua pedang itu, sehingga Doiteain dan Oighear sudah aman dan Winter bisa cepat-cepat disingkirkan. Atau seharusnya aku yang menghalau kawanan _hellhound_ itu, biar Lukas yang memisahkan pedang. Memang, aku lebih dekat ke tumpuan, tapi tetap saja...

Semua yang telah terjadi memang tidak dapat diubah lagi.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku turun dari bingkai jendela dan berdiri menghadap pintu. "Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci." Suara derit terdengar dari engsel yang tidak diminyaki dengan baik dan sebuah kepala berwarna pirang melongok dari balik daun pintu. "Ehm, _Apprenti_."

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan master Francis berjalan masuk. Ia mengenakan tunik tebal sepanjang lutut berwarna menyala yang modelnya terlihat _stylish_. Sehelai jubah berwarna biru tua berbahan beludru yang hangat tersampir di pundaknya. Penampilannya memang berbeda dengan master Fritz; yang suka mengenakan mantel dengan bagian bawah yang bisa manyapu lantai. Entah apa yang membuat gaya berpakaian mereka berbeda, faktor usia mungkin?

"Ya, Master?"

Mata birunya beralih ke arah barang-barang yang tertumpuk rapi di dekat tempat tidurku.

"Kau tampak siap pergi," katanya. Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Aku mengangguk.

"Begini..." ia memulai, "aku tahu tekadmu sudah bulat untuk pergi, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, _mon apprenti_?"

Aku menatap matanya dan memasang pose yang _awesome_; pose tegar dengan pandangan yakin. "Ya."

"Yah... aku sudah tahu itu akan jadi jawabanmu." tatapannya beralih ke jendela. "Tapi... ini kan masih musim dingin. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau menunggu musim semi? Kau bisa membeku di jalan,"

"Ini sudah akhir musim dingin, Master. Jika kami berangkat besok, kami bisa tiba di Italia saat musim semi, mungkin bahkan lebih cepat." jawabku. "Juga, Ludwig dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin."

"Baiklah, itu benar." ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum mesum yang membuat Lukas berjengit jijik seperti biasa, tapi senyum yang memancarkan kesedihan. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," Dengan kalimat itu, ia berbalik dan keluar dari kamarku. Aneh, kelakuannya tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas. Mataku beralih ke arah tumpukan benda-benda yang berada di dekat tempat tidurku. Di sana ada sebuah tas punggung dari kulit yang penuh, sebuah tas besar untuk menyimpan barang-barang, dan gulungan berupa tenda dan selimut. Dua ekor kuda sudah siap ditunggangi dan sekarang menunggu didalam kandang yang berada di bagian belakang kastil. Aku sudah siap pergi.

Mungkin semua ini masih kurang jelas. Ya, aku bermaksud untuk pergi. Kalau Lukas saja pergi, kenapa aku tidak? Dengan _awesome_-nya, aku akhirnya lulus dua minggu yang lalu dan sekarang berstatus _mage_, bukan lagi murid penyihir. Seorang _mage_ adalah sebutan bagi murid penyihir yang baru lulus atau penyihir dasar. _Mage_ hanya mengetahui dasar-dasar sihir, tidak lebih dari itu. Setelah menjadi _mage_, seorang penyihir dapat mengembangkan kekuatannya untuk suatu bidang yang lebih spesifik. Bidang itu terbagi menjadi beberapa kategori besar, sedikit contohnya adalah: _sorcery_, _necromancy_, _wizardry_, dan _witchcraft_. Seorang _mage_ yang mahir dalam _sorcery_ akan disebut _sorcerer_ dan _mage_ yang mendalami ilmu _necromancy_ akan disebut _necromancer_, begitu seterusnya. Lukas telah menentukan pilihan dan dan pulang ke utara untuk menjadi seorang _magician_. Aku akan memilih bidang yang sama dengan master Fritz, aku akan menjadi seorang _sorcerer_.

Masalahnya, masterku yang sekarang, Francis, bukanlah _sorcerer_ tapi seorang _elemental_. Ia bisa mengajariku dasar-dasar sihir tapi bukan ilmu _sorcery _yang mendalam. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Lukas dan pergi dari Praha. Master Francis bilang, tempat yang paling tepat untuk belajar _sorcery_ sekarang adalah Italia. Maka besok, aku dan Ludwig akan meninggalkan kastil ini dan meneruskan pelajaranku di sana.

Aku menatap sekeliling kamarku. Dindingnya bercat putih dan sudah mulai kusam. Lukisan burung gagak dengan bingkai berdebu menggantung di salah satu sisi ruangan. Sebuah tempat tidur bertiang empat dengan sebuah meja belajar di sisinya. Jendela tanpa tirai menampakkan dunia putih yang bagai seluruhnya terbuat dari salju. Permadani yang warnanya sudah tidak jelas lagi menutupi hampir seluruh lantai kayu. Aku menyenderkan punggung ke dinding. Walaupun aku pemilik kastil ini, kamarku memang bukanlah yang terbesar, berbentuk persegi panjang dan berisi furnitur yang minimalis.

Aku berdiri tegak, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dulu, setiap pagi pintu ini diketuk—digedor tepatnya, oleh Lukas dengan tidak sabaran untuk membangunkanku. Ia biasa berdiri di sana bermenit-menit sambil mengumpat sampai Ivan datang dan menggunakan pipanya untuk menggedor pintuku dengan tidak beradab. Menjengkelkan memang, tidak mengertikah mereka bahwa orang _awesome_ sepertiku butuh waktu tidur yang cukup? Tapi pada akhirnya aku dengan _awesome_-nya akan bangun sebelum pintu kayu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Mengingat masa lalu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Masa-masa menjadi murid magang memang menyebalkan sekaligus indah, tapi semua itu tentunya berubah saat Ivan memutuskan untuk berkhianat.

Aku berbalik dan menatap kamarku. Sudah hampir lima tahun aku menempatinya. Sudah hampir lima tahun aku tinggal di kastil ini. Segala kenangan baik maupun buruk ada di sini. Hampir seluruh masa remajaku kuhabiskan di sini.

Sekarang, sanggupkah aku meninggalkan semua ini?

Pertanyaan yang masih menggantung. Aku menutup pintu dan berbalik menyusuri koridor. Tidak begitu tahu kemana tujuanku sebenarnya, tapi aku tetap berjalan.

Tanpa terasa, kakiku bagai bergerak sendiri membawaku berjalan melewati belasan koridor dengan penerangan berupa lampu berisi serangga-serangga yang memancarkan sinar. Melewati belokan-belokan dan pintu-pintu yang terkunci. Melewati berbagai pajangan mulai dari lukisan, cermin, _tapestry_, hingga kursi. Aku berhenti di bagian belakang kastil, tepat di depan sebuah kaca jendela yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Dengan lengan baju, aku mengusap embun di kaca yang menghalangi pandangan.

Halaman belakang yang biasanya terlihat _awesome_, berwarna hijau dan penuh berbagai tanaman, kini berwarna putih. Aku menumpukan kedua lengan ke bingkai jendela dan memajukan wajah hingga hampir menyentuh kaca. Samar-samar, bisa kulihat bayangan seorang pemuda yang _awesome_ di kaca; seorang pemuda tampan bermata merah dan berambut perak. Ehm, yang tidak lain adalah aku, tentu saja.

Aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku, aku ke sini bukan untuk mengagumi ke-_awesome_-manku, tapi untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

Mataku menyipit, memerhatikan suatu bidang. Tadinya, ada sebuah menara di bidang itu. Menara besar terbuat dari batu yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Menara tanpa nama yang memiliki sebuah tumpuan di titik pusatnya. Menara yang sering muncul di mimpi-mimpi burukku di malam hari. Menara tempat master Fritz menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku tahu ini agak berlebihan, tapi aku seperti trauma setiap kali melihat menara. Maka, aku sendiri yang memerintahkan agar menara itu dirobohkan, dan bebatuan yang menjadi pondasinya dibongkar. Tapi aku membiarkan tumpuan itu tetap berada di sana, menjadikannya penghormatan kepada masterku yang dikubur di bawahnya.

Berbagai pikiran menghampiri kepalaku selama memandangi bidang itu. Apakah keputusanku untuk pergi ke Italia tepat? Bisakah aku menemukan guru yang baik setelah tiba di sana? Atau haruskah aku tetap tinggal dan menjadi seorang _elemental_ walaupun aku lebih meilih menjadi _sorcerer_? Semua pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang pasti berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Dan seakan semua itu belum cukup buruk, aku masih memiliki masalah lain: kedua pedang itu.

Doiteain dan Oighear. Dua pedang paling kuat yang pernah dibuat. Dua pedang yang membawa kedamaian ke dunia sekaligus malapetaka; dan membuat beberapa orang tertimpa sial. Sengaja dibuat oleh seorang pandai besi handal ratusan tahun yang lalu, Doiteain memang dibuat untuk Dewr dan Oighear untuk Gwir. Kemudian, terjadilah serangkaian kisah klasik: setelah melewati berbagai ujian serta tantangan fisik dan mental yang dramatis, Dewr dan Gwir dengan heroik menggunakan kedua pedang kembar itu untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan menjadi pahlawan yang dipuja sepanjang masa. Tamat.

Oh, ternyata ada sekuel yang lupa ditambahkan: setelah kedua pemilik sejatinya mati, Doiteain dan Oighear jadi barang rebutan.

Master Fritz mungkin berhasil memisahkannya; tapi Ivan pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dari informasi yang kudapat dari master Francis, kekuatan kedua pedang itu cukup untuk membawa Winter kembali, yang pastinya akan senang hati dilakukan oleh Ivan. Ia pasti sudah lulus dan melanjutkan pelajaran sekarang. Dan saat selesai, ia pasti akan segera mencari kedua pedang itu; hal sama yang juga akan dilakukan olehku nanti. Memang dengan mencari kedua pedang itu akan membuat apa yang telah dilakukan mater Fritz percuma, tapi tetap diam sampai Ivan yang memiliki kedua pedang itu juga salah. Master, apa yang harus kulakukan? batinku sambil memandang sedih keluar jendela. Kau tahulah, biasanya kan cara seperti ini akan berhasil dan si tokoh utama akan mendapat ilham secara tiba-tiba.

Belasan menit aku menunggu ilham yang tidak juga tiba, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga dan pergi keluar menembus hujan salju. Kalau ilham tak mau menghampiriku, maka aku yang akan mencarinya.

Saat aku keluar dari kastil, salju bukannya mereda malah di tambah oleh angin yang datangnya tepat dari arah depan, meniup butiran-butiran beku ke wajahku. Aku terus berjalan melawan arah angin, mencoba menjaga jubahku tetap rapat supaya aku tidak basah hingga ke dalam. Sekilas, aku melirik ke belakang; jejak bekas sepatu bot-ku terlihat dalam di gundukan salju, dengan segera menjadi samar oleh salju yang terus turun.

Aku terus berjalan menembus hujan salju dan angin, hingga akhirnya tiba di tujuanku: tumpuan. Tumpuan yang sekarang memiliki sebuah patung di atasnya.

Patung itu dibuat sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan semula ditempatkan di salah satu koridor di kastil. Itu adalah patung master Fritz, ukuran asli. Aku yang meminta patung ini dipindahkan ke atas tumpuan dari tempatnya yang semula, agar semua orang tahu bahwa di sini terbaring seorang penyihir yang dicintai dunia. Aku mendekat ke tumpuan dan memerhatikan patung master Fritz yang agak tertutup lapisan salju. Si pemahat membuat membuat setiap detail dengan ahli. Master Fritz berdiri dengan gagah menghadap ke timur. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang pedang yang ujung bilahnya menghadap ke bawah. Matanya menatap tajam ke horison yang berselimut salju. Gaya yang _awesome_ dan penuh wibawa.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku menatap mata master Fritz yang terbuat dari batu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Master?

Percuma saja, ini tidak akan berhasil seperti yang terjadi di cerita-cerita. Mungkin, jika aku mengingat-ingat nasihat darinya, aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu atas usahaku sendiri, bukan secara ajaib. Aku mulai berkonsentrasi, memutar ingatanku kembali ke masa lalu.

_"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk dapat membuatmu tetap terjaga selama pelajaran sejarah, Gilbert?"_

Eh? Dia memang sering mengulang itu, tapi bukan itu yang kubutuhkan.

_"Gilbert, kapan kau bisa lulus kalau bangun saja telat terus?"_

Kenapa hanya petuah-petuah tidak nyambung saja yang dapat kuiingat? Aku menatap sepatuku, mencoba mengingat nasihat lain yang sering diberikannya. Sampai akhirnya aku ingat sesuatu. Ia sangat sering mengulang yang satu ini, tapi aku tidak pernah begitu mendalami artinya.

_"Ikuti kata hatimu, Gilbert."_

Itu dia yang kubutuhkan! Selama ini petunjuk itu selalu ada tapi tidak pernah aku dengarkan. Master Fritz benar, itu yang harus kulakukan sekarang_; _pergi ke Italia dan meneruskan pelajaranku untuk menjadi seorang_ sorcerer. _Hatiku juga berkata, setelah menjadi _sorcerer_ aku akan mencari Doiteain dan Oighear, menghetikan Ivan dan Winter. Hatiku berkata itulah yang benar; memangnya siapa lagi yang mau menghentikan Ivan? Aku menengadah dan menatap mata batu master Fritz sekali lagi. Keputusanku sudah bulat.

Aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku.

* * *

**TBC dengan sangat tidak elit**

**A/N**:

[1] _Scrying_ adalah praktek sihir yang biasanya dilakukan untuk memperoleh visi spiritual dan terkadang untuk meramal. Media yang paling umum digunakan adalah benda yang memantulkan cahaya, atau bahan berkilau seperti: kristal; batu; kaca; cermin; atau air (untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan cari di Google. Saya coretterlalumalescoret ga sempet nulis rinciannya).

*headbang* Saya sepertinya punya bakat alami dalam membuat cerita yang gaje. Diluar harapan, jadinya malah ancur dan bikin bosen begini TAT. Dan saya baru tau, ternyata nulis dalam POV yang kelewat narsis itu sulit buat author yang agak pesimis seperti saya. Gilbo... ajarin saya cara menjadi narsis (?)...

Oke, abaikan saja curcolan gaje di atas. Cuma mau bilang, chara2 lain akan lebih banyak bermunculan di chap depan *winkwinkgaje*.

**Kushala**: Lukas itu... tunggu, Feliks? Siapa itu Feliks? #digampar. Becanda... Lukas itu Norway, seperti yang uda ada di A/N chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review chap sebelumnya, moga-moga ga bosen review chapter (abalan) yang ini.

See ya,

Alitheia


	3. That Boy, Arthur Kirkland

**A/N**: Berhasil update~ Setelah 2 chapter abalan kemarin, saya kembali dengan chapter yang sama abalnya!~ #jduak. Yang ada tulisan "_**Gilbert**_" (ciri-ciri: dibold dan italic #udajelas #plak) berarti POV-nya si Gilbert.

Disclaimer: APH jelas (bukan) punya saya

Warning: OOC, AU, abalan, gaje, human and fandom names used, perubahan setting waktu, perubahan POV (sementara), typo (bilangin kalo ada), deskripsi seadanya, update siput, dan (mungkin) ga ada pairing karena Author ga becus bikin romance.

Don't like, don't read. Silakan ngibrit sebelum terlambat (?)~

* * *

**_London, sekarang_**

Warna kelabu menyelimuti langit, awan gelap berkumpul menutupi matahari. Suara guruh terdengar bersahut-sahutan, memenuhi langit sore. Angin dingin meniup dedaunan yang gugur, menerbangkannya hingga menari-nari. Arthur mendongak menatap langit. _Sial, mau hujan._ batinnya kesal, ia benar-benar lupa membawa payung tadi. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, sepatunya terdengar berdetak-detak di trotoar.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam tertangkap sudut mata Arthur, pemuda Inggris itu menoleh ke kanan tepat ketika bayangan hitam tersebut melesat dari sebuah dahan pohon dan hinggap di dahan yang dekat dengannya. Arthur memperlambat langkahnya, matanya menatap hewan—atau makhkuk apa pun itu—lekat-lekat. Sekilas, bentuknya mirip burung gagak, tapi sedikit lebih besar dan berparuh serta bercakar kuning. Arthur sering melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain—bukan, tentu saja itu nyata dan bukan hanya imajinasinya. Gagak jadi-jadian itu menatapnya balik dengan matanya yang besar dan hitam.

Selama beberapa saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sampai...

"Aduh!"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke asal suara yang datang tepat dari sebelah kirinya. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek terduduk di trotoar, hanya sekitar semeter darinya. Aneh, Arthur tidak menyadari ada seorang pun datang dari arah berlawanan, mungkin ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan gagak yang mencurigakan tadi. Perempuan itu mengenakan mantel cokelat sepanjang lutut yang tidak dikancingi, menampakkan sweater berwarna merah tua di baliknya. Buku-buka berserakan di sekitarnya, tampaknya ia baru saja tersandung dan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

Perempuan itu membetulkan letak tas tangannya dan mulai mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan. Di dorong rasa seorang _gentleman_, Arthur ikut berlutut di dekatnya dan membantunya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Miss?"

"Ah, iya, aku tidak apa-apa." perempuan itu tersenyum, ia bangkit dan mengambil buku yang terjauh. Arthur menumpuk buku terakhir lalu berdiri dan mengulurkannya. Perempuan itu mengambil tumpukan buku dari tangan Arthur. Sesaat, tangan mereka bersentuhan, pemuda Inggris itu merasakan wajahnya memanas; kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, sebenarnya perempuan itu memiliki dada yang... ehm, ukurannya agak di luar batas normal.

Senyum perempuan itu bertambah lebar, seakan ia sedang menerima sekarung uang bukannya setumpuk buku. "Ah, terima kasih." katanya agak menundukkan kepala. Arthur tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Lebih berhati-hatilah lain kali, Miss."

Masih dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya, perempuan itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan berjalan. Arthur terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menengok ke kanan, ke arah dahan pohon, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa gagak aneh itu sudah menghilang. Pemuda Inggris itu memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan terus berjalan.

Tak jauh dari sana, perempuan berambut pirang pendek itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya dan memijit nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Terdengar nada sambung ketika ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama; panggilannya diangkat setelah deringan pertama.

"_Da_?"

"Toris benar soal anak itu," perempuan itu berkata langsung ke pokok dengan nada ceria, "terutama soal alisnya."

"Benar, _da_?" suara di seberang tidak kalah ceria. "Itu berita bagus. Ikuti anak itu sampai ke rumahnya, setelah itu kembalilah ke sini."

"Baiklah," kata terakhir dari si perempuan mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat itu.

* * *

.:Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya:.

.:Semua merek yang saya sebutkan © pemiliknya masing-masing:.

.:Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia:.

* * *

_**Gilbert  
**_

Seharian aku menunggu di sini. Duduk hingga hampir mati kebosanan di dalam mobil, di pinggir jalanan kota London yang menjadi pusat para penyihir Eropa. Sebenarnya aku punya kegiatan lain yang lebih _awesome_ daripada mengawasi remaja beralis tebal itu; seperti duduk-duduk kurang kerjaan di bar, misalnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, rasa tanggung jawab seorang penyihir yang _awesome_ sepertiku melarangnya.

Aku baru tiba di London sekitar seminggu yang lalu dari Irlandia, naik pesawat—tentu saja pesawat, memangnya mau naik apa? Sapu terbang? Intinya, aku datang ke London hanya berbekal sejumlah uang di dalam dompet, pakaian, dan Ehrfurcht. Maaf saja, bukannya aku ini miskin atau semacamnya, jangan membuat dugaan yang tidak _awesome_, hanya saja "kecelakaan" kecil di Dublin membuatku kehilangan beberapa hal penting, termasuk kendaraan. Selama seminggu terakhir, biaya hidupku ditanggung keramah-tamahan (yang agak dipaksakan) dari seorang kawan lama yang sekarang menetap di London, Lukas Bondevik. Semua dia yang menyediakan; mulai dari tempat tinggal, makanan, uang, hingga kendaraan. Sebetulnya kartu debitku masih bisa kugunakan untuk menarik sejumlah besar uang di bank, tapi hei, selama Lukas masih mau berbaik hati kenapa tidak kuterima?

Semua ini berawal kemarin pagi, aku sebetulnya sedang sarapan di ruang makan rumah Lukas sambil menonton televisi, sayang sekali sedang tidak ada acara yang bagus sehingga aku terus mengganti saluran dengan ganas. Suara-suara berganti tiap lima detik dan layar berkedip-kedip, menampilkan saluran yang berbeda-beda. Lukas yang berada di ruangan yang sama akhirnya berdiri, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melemparkannya padaku. Aku menangkapnya, lalu dia menarikku ikut berdiri dan mulai mendorongku ke arah pintu sambil berkata: "Gilbert, bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan sebentar keluar?" Memang sih, selama di rumahnya aku tidak beranjak karena tidak memiliki kendaraan—ada sih, _tadinya_. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Kau tahulah, untuk menyegarkan kepalamu yang _asem_ itu." Aku yakin maksudnya pasti _awesome_, kesalahan pengucapan, wajar lah. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau keluar tanpa kendaraan, sekarang pakai saja mobilku. Pastikan kau membawanya pulang dengan utuh dan tanpa gores ya," dengan kalimat datar yang terbumbui ancaman itu, pintu rumahnya berdebam tertutup di depan wajahku.

Wow, baik juga dia rupanya.

Walaupun aku curiga hal ini dilakukannya karena sudah tidak tahan. Yang aku dengar dari "pelayan"nya itu sih, katanya dia sudah mulai gila di hari keempat aku menginap. Terserahlah. Selama dia tidak menendangku ke jalan, segala perlakuan bisa di toleransi. Aku berjalan santai menuju Bentley-nya yang terparkir mewah di garasi.

Kupikir ini akan jadi jalan-jalan biasa, kuputuskan untuk menyetir pelan-pelan. Lagi pula, sepertinya SIM-ku sudah kedaluarsa. Lukas cukup nekat juga menyuruhku membawa mobilnya. Bayangkan kalau akau bertemu polisi kerajinan di jalan; Bentley ini beserta pengemudinya bisa ditahan. Tapi tak masalah, polisi manusia bukanlah tandingan bagi _sorcerer awesome_ sepertiku.

Seperti rencana awal, aku menyetir mobil tanpa arah. Enak berlama-lama di dalam mobil _awesome_ ini—selain karena bukan aku yang menanggung bensin—joknya empuk dan mesinnya halus. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan membeli satu seperti yang ini saat sesuatu menyita perhatianku di seberang jalan.

Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku adalah: Alis. Tebal lagi.

Busyet deh, gak _awesome_ banget alis bocah pirang itu. Tebal enam lapis, mirip sekali dengan alisnya Gwir...

Eh?

Kok firasatku jadi tidak enak. Kuperhatikan dia dengan tajam dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Alis tebal. Rambut pirang. Mata hijau. Cocok sekali. Bocah berseragam sekolah itu berdiri menghadapku, tapi matanya menatap langit. Dia bertahan dalam posisinya selama beberapa detik hingga tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu.

Apa dia anak yang akan memenuhi ramalan?

Segala pemikiran akan kemungkinan yang ada dengan cepat meresap ke dalam otakku, sehingga detik berikutnya aku memastikan untuk kembali lagi keesokan harinya. Sore itu aku juga mengirim Gilbird, _imp_-ku yang sudah bersahabat denganku selama ratusan tahun [1]. Gilbird—walau sebetulnya bukan itu nama aslinya—mengikuti remaja alis tebal itu hingga ke rumahnya. Belakangan, aku tahu namanya adalah Arthur Kirkland, tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Lukas. Gilbird juga bilang bahwa Arthur bertemu Yekaterina di jalan, kakak perempuan Ivan—yang berarti masalah.

Itulah kenapa aku duduk di sini sekarang, menunggu hingga hampir mati kebosanan—yang jujur, bukanlah cara yang _awesome _untuk mati. Aku sudah menelepon Lukas beberapa menit yang lalu, menyuruhnya datang ke sini. Kami harus mendapatkan Kirkland sebelum Ivan dan anak buahnya berhasil meyakinkan anak itu untuk memihaknya. Tapi sampai sekarang Lukas belum datang juga, dia bilang mungkin akan agak lama menyusul, ada sedikit urusan katanya. Entah, kok sepertinya alasan tidak jelas itu sering dipakainya untuk menghindariku.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku saat satu persatu, gelombang manusia yang terdiri dari anak sekolah keluar dari Notre Dame High School. Banyak tapi pelan dan tertib, beberapa sempat berhenti dulu dan mengobrol dengan temannya. Mataku mencari-cari Kirkland, harusnya dengan alis setebal itu akan mudah menemukannya di antara anak-anak beralis normal lainnya... Itu dia. Sedang berbicara ke seorang remaja berkacamata berambut pirang yang melonjak-lonjak bersemangat.

Mereka berbicara selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya melambai dan berjalan berlawanan arah. Aku menurunkan rem tangan dan memutar kemudi, mengikuti Kirkland dari kejauhan. Mana sih si Bondevik? Sudah sore begini dia belum nongol juga. Aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari Kirkland, tas punggungnya berayun-ayun pelan saat ia berjalan. Satu yang selalu kuingat saat mengikuti orang adalah: jangan sampai kehilangan target.

Aku ragu. Apa langsung kubawa saja anak ini sebelum Ivan yang melakukannya? Tapi demi langit, ini London; kau tidak bisa seenaknya menarik anak orang dan membawanya kabur dengan mobil tanpa dilaporkan ke polisi oleh saksi mata.

Aku memutuskan untuk terus mengikutinya dari jauh, jangan sampai dia tahu sedang diikuti. Anak itu juga sepertinya agak _paranoid_, setiap beberapa langkah ia pasti celingukan sebentar dan sesekali menengok ke belakang, semua dilakukannya sambil terus berjalan.

Masih dengan kuikuti dari kejauhan, remaja itu berjalan melewati sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua, terbuat dari bata cokelat, dengan jendela-jendelanya yang berbentuk persegi panjang tertutup rapat dan dihalangi tirai putih. Aku tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas karena gerbang kayu setinggi dua meter yang mengelilingi halaman.

Tiba-tiba salah satu gerbang kayunya terbuka dan sebuah tangan terulur keluar, mencengkram lengan Kirkland dan menariknya ke dalam gerbang.

Apa aku pernah bilang di London kau tidak bisa seenaknya menarik anak orang dan membawanya kabur—yah, membawanya "menghilang" dalam kasus ini—tanpa dilaporkan ke polisi? Aku salah rupanya. Ups.

Aku menatap ke sekitar, jalanan sepi. Oh, situasinya seakan kebetulan. Aku memarkirkan Bentley di jalanan di depan gerbang dan keluar dari mobil. Kalau memarkir mobil di sini sudah kelihatan jelas aku mengikutinya, masa bodohlah, toh sekarang sudah terlambat. Lagipula, membiarkan ada kendaraan di dekat tempat yang sepertinya akan menjadi "medan" pertempuran adalah ide bagus. Kami bisa kabur dengan mudah, maksudku.

Aku meyabut kunci mobil dan keluar. "Gilbird," _Imp _berwujud burung berwarna kuning sebesar bola tenis berpindah dari kepala ke tanganku. "Sebaiknya kau panggil saja si Bondevik langsung ke sini." Tanpa berkata-kata, _imp_ itu terbang dan berubah wujud menjadi seekor gagak, segera menghilang di balik atap-atap bangunan yang kecokelatan. Aku mendekati gerbang dan mengeluarkan Ehrfurcht dari balik mantel, yah, semoga saja dia datang tepat waktunya. Aku mendorong gerbang hingga terbuka dan masuk.

* * *

_BRRAAKK!_

"Orang ter-_awesome_ telah datang!" aku masuk dengan hebohnya. Ya, ditambah dengan efek pintu yang terlepas dari engselnya hingga menghantam lantai untuk menambah kesan dramatis. Aku memutuskan untuk segera menerobos masuk, menyeret Kirkland, dan cabut.

Dua kepala pirang itu menoleh. Yekaterina terkejut dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Kirkland; mata biru perempuan itu melebar dan mulut Kirkland menganga dengan tidak _awesome_-nya. Aku melangkah maju, Ehrfurcht terangkat dalam genggamanku. Yekaterina bukan masalah, dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku membuka mulut untuk berbicara—

"Tamu lagi, _da_?"

—oh, sial.

Laki-laki bersyal krem menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh seorang lelaki muda berambut cokelat gelap dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan pandangan yang siap memutilasi orang. Ivan tersenyum (memuakkan) ke arah kami, tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan cokelat memegang pipa kesayangannya, dia berkata basa-basi. "Wah Gilbert, lama tidak bertemu, _da_," Lama? Baru dua minggu yang lalu kau meledakkan mobilku di Dublin!

"Yah, baru saja sebetulnya. Oh lihat, jam berapa ini," aku berlagak melihat jam tanganku. "Ada pertandingan bola di televisi; aku dan Kirkland wajib nonton. _Tschüs_..." kataku sambil menarik tas punggung Kirkland dan melangkah mundur ke pintu tanpa daun itu. Ivan sedikit menggerakkan wajahnya menghadap lelaki muda yang kini berada di samping kanannya: Toris. Satu gerakan sederhana dari si penyihir Rusia yang cukup untuk membuat _wizard_ itu meneteskan peluh dan melancarkan mantra.

"_Remonto trukdyti porta_!" sembur Toris. Daun pintu yang semula terbaring di lantai terangkat sendiri dan kembali ke tempat asalnya, dan aku bertaruh kali ini pasti terkunci.

"Ah iya, maaf soal pintunya. Sekarang kami benar-benar harus pergi!" kataku mengulur waktu. Tiga lawan satu. Sungguh tidak _awesome_ dan tidak adil.

"Silakan, silakan..." kata Ivan mengumbar senyum. "Tapi biarkan Mr. Kirkland di sini, _da_." Aku melangkah mundur ke pintu, menarik pemuda yang mulai meronta-ronta di depanku.

"_Git_, lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan semua ini? Kalian semua berhutang penjelasan!" Diamlah Kirkland... Diam... Tangan kiriku meraih gagang pintu, mencoba membukanya walaupun akau tahu pintunya terkunci. Tiba-tiba, perempuan pirang di samping kiri Ivan—Natalia—melakukan gerakan, tangannya menyelip ke balik mantel dan detik berikutnya sebuah belati menancap di pintu, hanya beberapa inci dari kepalaku. _Mein Gott_, melempar tuh kira-kira, bagaimana kalau nanti bagian tajamnya mengenai wajah _awesome_-ku?

Natalia kembali mengeluarkan belati, kali ini sekali dua. Aku melambaikan Ehrfurcht, membentuk perisai sihir di sekeliling Kirkland dan aku. Belati tidak bisa menembus perisaiku, tapi mungkin sihir Ivan bisa; dan Toris, dia tidak bodoh, sebentar lagi pasti dia akan memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan kami. Kirkland berhenti meronta, matanya menatap penuh minat ke sekeliling, mencoba menyerap setiap warna dari perisai sihir yang kubuat. Ckck, jangan _norak_ deh.

"Lepaskan dia." Ivan berkata. "Aku bosan bermain-main, _da_."

Aku menarik Kirkland ke sampingku lalu bertanya, mencoba mengulur waktu sekaligus mencari jalan keluar. "Kenapa? Kau sepertinya sangat membutuhkannya."

Mata violetnya tak berkedip menatapku. "Bukan urusanmu, _da_."

Uh-oh, Ivan memang bukanlah tipe penjahat seperti yang di film-film, kalau di cerita para tokoh antagonis menghabiskan semua waktu yang mereka punya untuk menjelaskan secara mendetail rencana kejahatan mereka kepada si protagonis, Ivan akan lebih memlih untuk menghabisi lawannya duluan. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku tanggalkan perisai sebentar dan pintunya kubabat saja dengan menembakkan detonasi?

"_Ognennyi shar_!" Nah kan, aku agak telat bertindak, tahu-tahu Ivan sudah melancarkan serangan duluan. Pipanya berayun; bola-bola api sebesar semangka bermunculan dari udara kosong, melesat secepat dua kejapan mata dan melebur di udara saat membentur perisai sihirku. Kirkland menatap pemandangan ini dengan ekspresi yang sering ditunjukkan para suporter bola saat seorang striker akan melakukan pinalti. Entahlah, harap-harap cemas tapi penuh minat?

Giliran Toris yang melancarkan serangan, ia bergumam dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti para wizard dan menembakkan detonasi. Detonasinya berpendar dalam warna kehijauan, dan segera diresap oleh perisaiku saat dua energi itu berbenturan. Aku ingin membalas serangan, tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri. Perisai sihir bekerja seperti mangkuk terbalik, melindungimu dari semua sisi tapi juga membuatmu tidak bisa menyerang keluar. Detonasi yang kutembakkan hanya akan diserap oleh perisaiku sendiri, juga membuatku semakin lemah, dinding sihir itu memang terbentuk dari energiku.

Bagaimana dengan perisai datar? Yah, bisa saja, perisai seperti itu membuatmu merasa berlindung di balik tembok, dan kau bisa menembakkan serangan balik. Tapi perisai datar lebih lemah dari perisai mangkuk dan cara kerjanya memang benar-benar seperti tembok; hanya melindungi dari depan. Bagian atas, samping, dan belakang tidak terlindungi, dan dengan mudah si perempuan sinting itu bisa meloncat dan melemparkan belati-belatinya.

Bagaimana dengan empat perisai datar yang diletakkan di semua sisi, membentuk seperti sebuah kotak tanpa tutup? Percuma saja, memusatkan pikiran untuk membuat empat perisai lebih sulit daripada memusatkan pikiran untuk mempertahankan sebuah perisai mangkuk yang besar. Kenapa tidak perisai berbentuk kotak tanpa tutup saja sekalian? Maunya sih begitu, tapi kuberitahu ya, tidak ada perisai yang bentuknya seperti itu. Di dunia ini hanya ada tiga macam bentuk perisai sihir: mangkuk, datar, dan tidak berbentuk. Dan membuat perisai sihir model baru akan susah jika dicoba secara kilat begini.

Oke, cukuplah kuliah singkat tentang perisai. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah mencari jalan keluar sementara tetap mempertahankan perisaiku. Ivan dan Toris terus melontarkan detonasi, sekarang perisaiku bergetar setiap kali sebuah detonasi mencoba mengahancurkannya, perlahan-lahan, perisaiku mulai menipis dan melemah, keningku sudah basah dari tadi dan sekarang aku mulai lelah. Nah Lukas, sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untukmu muncul dan mengeluarkan kami dari rumah terkutuk ini...

_KRAAKK!_

Seakan menjawabku, pintu yang terkunci di belakang kami berderit mengerikan, daun pintu terenggut dari engselnya oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata dan dilemparkan ke udara, mendarat di halaman.

Tunggu, rasanya kok adegan ini familier, Lukas berdiri di ambang pintu—hanya saja kali ini tidak babak-belur—dan melangkah dengan ketenangan tingkat dewa ke dalam rumah.

Whoa, caraku masuk tadi kalah dramatis.

Dia melangkah ke sebelah kami, masih tetap berada di luar perisai; sendirian. Kirkland membelalak, aku bingung. Di mana "teman-temannya" itu? Lukas menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dan "teman-temannya" satu persatu menampakkan diri. Bagai mewujud dari udara kosong, salah satunya—yang berkulit hijau, bertampang tidak _awesome_, dan tinggi besar—muncul di depan kami, segera membuat sebuah perisai tak berbentuk yang sama hijaunya dengan kulitnya yang kasar. Satunya lagi—yang mengambil wujud manusia berwajah masam yang kulitnya agak kebiruan—muncul di sebelah kiri kami, membentuk sebuah perisai datar. Dan yang terakhir—kurus tinggi dan mengenakan tudung ungu—muncul di sebelah Lukas, membuat sebuah perisai datar untuk tuannya.

Sekarang mereka yang kalah jumlah, detonasi mereka bukanlah tandingan untuk perisai-perisai buatan para makhluk yang datang bersama Lukas. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirku, aku menegakkan punggung dan menanggalkan perisai. "Nah Ivan, seperti yang kau lihat, kalian kalah jumlah. Sekarang biarkan saja kami pergi dengan damai dan kami tidak akan menyakiti—" sebuah belati dengan mulusnya menembus perisai si makhluk hijau dan hampir akan menancap tepat di antara kedua mataku jika saja aku telat merunduk. "Hei! Perisai macam apa itu? Gak _awesome_ sama sekali!" kataku sengit.

"Perempuan itu memakai belati perak. Kalian harus membuat perisai sendiri." sahut makhluk itu dengan wajah meringis. Ups, aku lupa bahwa para pelayan Lukas adalah semacam _ demon_, mereka hebat dalam menahan detonasi tapi rentan terhadap perak.

Lukas menoleh, masih dengan tampang datar dia bertanya. "Kau yang bernama Arthur Kirkland?" Remaja itu ragu-ragu mengangguk. Lukas menarik tongkatnya yang tersemat di pinggang. Ivan mengangkat pipa, Toris bersiap melontarkan mantra, Natalia mengeluarkan sepasang belati lagi, Yekaterina mengambil selangkah mundur. Aku menggengam Ehrfurcht lebih erat.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak kusangka dimilikinya, tangan kiri Lukas yang terbalut sarung tangan menarik kerah baju Kirkland. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu remaja itu dan menyorongkan ujung tongkatnya ke bawah dagunya. Mata hijau itu melebar dan pemiliknya bernapas pendek-pendek, seakan takut setiap hembusan napas akan mengantarkannya lebih dekat ke kematian.

"Menyerang kami, maka kalian juga akan kehilangannya." kata Lukas datar tanpa menghilangkan nada ancaman—eh, bagaimana caranya ya? Pipa yang sudah setengah terangkat itu direndahkan. "Apa maumu, _da_?"

"Biarkan kami pergi."

Selama beberapa detik, kami semua saling menatap.

"Baiklah, _da_."

Semudah itu kah? Natalia baru bergerak maju saat Ivan menahannya. Dia berbisik pelan, tapi aku masih menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. "Biarkan saja, yang kita butuhkan adalah bocah itu."

Aku dan Lukas saling melirik, lalu kami melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan tanpa melepaskan pandangan kami dari lawan. Makhluk-makhluk pelayan Lukas masih berjaga di tempat yang sama, membentuk sebuah perisai. Saat sudah berada di halaman, kami bertiga berbalik dan lalu melakukan serangkaian gerakan cepat menggunakan tenaga kaki: lari.

Aku menyempatkan diri melirik ke belakang, cahaya berwarna-warni terlihat dan suara barang pecah terdengar. Kami tiba di depan gerbang kayu, aku melambaikan tangan dan salah satu gerbangnya berayun dan membuka. Aku belum bisa lega saat kakiku berhasil menginjak trotoar di bagian luar gerbang, setidaknya kami harus cabut jauh-jauh dari sini.

Kami berlari menuju Bentley, hampir tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang berdiri di dekat sana—yang tampaknya sudah dari tadi menonton kami. Aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Lukas membuka pintu pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin, aku membuka pintu belakang dan memasukkan—melemparkan, Kirkland ke jok belakang, lalu membanting pintu dan mendudukkan diriku sendiri di samping kursi pengemudi, hampir menduduki Gilbird yang tadi berada di jok.

Aku menengok ke jendela belakang, pemuda berambut gelap tidak dikenal itu masih memandangi kami. Tiba-tiba Ivan muncul dari balik gerbang dan Lukas menginjak gas.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: [1] Imp adalah _demon_ yang lebih kecil dan rendah. Lebih sering digambarkan memiliki sifat yang nakal daripada jahat atau berbahaya. Perilaku mereka digambarkan liar dan sulit dikendalikan, sama seperti peri. Dalam beberapa budaya, _imp_ dan peri dianggap makhluk yang sama. Selengkapnya, silakan cari sendiri, saya terlalu coretmalescoret *diinjek*.

*facepalm* Kenapa jadi begini? Gaje seperti biasa... *pundung*. Maklumin aja deh ya. Yekaterina (lagi-lagi seperti yang sudah diketahui semua) adalah Ukraine saudara-saudara sekalian!~ #plak

**6284427**: Kalo ada Norway harus ada Denmark juga? Ato Nordic 5 sekalian? Wah, Anda penggemar The Nordics juga ya? #sotoygila. Saya juga loh~ #gapenting. Maunya sih gitu tapi bingung mau disempilin (?) di mana...

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mau repot-repot mereview. Segala rasa kekecewaan berupa flame diterima dalam bentuk uang yang dapat dikirim ke rekening Author #salah #dirajam.

See ya

Alitheia


	4. The Prophecy

**A/N**: Nyempetin, udah ribuan taun gak update. Tugas banyaaak~~ *malahcurcol*

Disclaimer: Oom (?) Hide~ Hetalia buat sa—*ditimpuk*

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, human and fandom names used, perubahan POV (sementara), deskripsi seadanya, update siput, dan (mungkin) gak ada pairing karena Author amat sangat gak becus bikin romance.

Silakan kabur sebelum terlambat (?). Don't like, don't read~

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo bersumpah, awalnya tadi ia cuma lewat dan tidak bermaksud menonton, apa lagi ikut terseret ke dalam masalah.

Mulanya ia sedang berjalan pulang seperti biasa, melalui jalan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menuju rumah. Ketika hampir melewati gerbang kayu rumah besar berbata merah tak berpenghuni yang selalu dilewatinya tiap kali pulang sekolah, ia mendengar suara-suara berisik. Ia kira rumah ini kosong, yah _tadinya_, berarti sudah ada yang menempatinya sekarang.

Antonio baru akan melanjutkan berjalan ketika tiba-tiba salah satu dari gerbang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihatnya terbuka itu mendadak berkerit dengan suara berisik dan membuka dengan sendirinya. Lalu pemandangannya selanjutnya tidak kalah aneh, trio ganjil yang terdiri dari seorang lelaki berambut pirang berwajah datar dan lelaki—atau jangan-jangan seorang kakek—berambut putih keperakan yang setengah menyeret seorang pemuda beralis tebal berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah sebuah Bentley hitam. Tampaknya mereka tidak begitu menyadari kehadirannya dan Antonio masih terlalu kaget untuk bersuara. Tapi ia sempat bertatap mata sekilas dengan mata hijau si pemuda beralis tebal sebelum mereka menghilang ke dalam Bentley dan tancap gas.

Tunggu dulu, alis tebal dan mata hijau? Antonio mengenali pemuda itu, dia Arthur Kirkland, teman sekelasnya di Notre Dame! Yah, tampaknya pemuda asal Spanyol ini terlambat berpikir lagi.

Antonio melirik gerbang, seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek sedang menunjuk ke arahnya, diikuti oleh tatapan dua orang lainnya. _Waktunya cabut_. Antonio baru berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah kaki ketika sesuatu menahan tas punggungnya, pemuda itu meronta, berharap bisa melepaskan tasnya dan kabur. Tapi sekarang jalannya dihalangi oleh seorang perempuan bersenjatakan belati di kedua tangan dan sisi kirinya sudah dihalangi seorang lelaki muda berambut cokelat yang menatapnya dengan tatapan... _mengasihani_?

Di sebelah kanannya adalah pagar, tidak ada jalan lain; Antonio memutuskan untuk menghadapi segala risiko dan memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang, dan langsung menyesalinya saat itu juga. Mata hijau itu melebar ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata violet yang menggetarkan.

"Terburu-buru pergi, _da_?"

* * *

.:Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya:.

.:Semua merek yang saya sebutkan © pemiliknya masing-masing:.

.:Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia:.

* * *

Bentley hitam itu melesat seperti kesetanan dan hampir akan dikenai tilang jika saja tidak melambat saat mendekati lampu merah. Si pengemudi melirik kaca spion; tidak ada yang mengikuti... sepertinya. Arthur mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di joknya. "Kalian punya waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya sebelum aku melompat keluar." tuntunya setengah menggertak.

Si pengemudi menjawab datar tanpa nada tertarik, "Coba saja kalau berani."

"Kukira kalian tidak akan melepaskanku semudah itu, kan?" tebak Arthur.

"Memang tidak," kali ini si lelaki berambut keperakan itu yang menjawab, "kau melompat, kami hanya akan berhenti dan menyeretmu kembali ke sini."

"Sudah kukira." Arthur menghela napas. "Jadi, paling tidak aku harus tahu siapa kalian."

Jeda sejenak sampai akhirnya lelaki berambut keperakan itu menjawab, "Aku yang _awesome_ ini Gilbert Beilschmidt; dia," lelaki berambut perak itu menunjuk si pengemudi dengan ibu jari, "Lukas Bondevik."

Pemuda beralis tebal itu segera menyahut, "Dan yang ada di atas kepalamu itu?" Yang dimaksud Arthur adalah makhluk hitam mencurigakan—juga sepertinya dikenalinya—yang bertengger di atas kepala Gilbert.

"Ini, Gilbird," katanya dengan nada bangga. "G-I-L-B-I-R-D. Jangan keliru mengeja namanya dengan namaku." Mata besar dan hitam makhluk itu melirik Arthur dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. Arthur balas menatap. Ia ingat sekarang, itu adalah gagak jadi-jadian yang kemarin ia curigai mengikutinya pulang. Jadi mereka bekerja sama, pantas saja orang-orang ini mencurigakan.

Arthur membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum berkata dengan ragu, "Dan... apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Lukas melirik kaca spion. "Ivan—laki-laki dengan syal itu—menginginkanmu. Jadi kami baru saja menggagalkannya."

"Bisa lebih rinci?"

"Mungkin."

"Mengapa dia menginginkanku?" tanya Arthur mendesak.

"Eh... kalau diceritakan dari awal terlalu berbelit..." Gilbert memulai dengan ragu, seakan mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Intinya, dia curiga bahwa _kau_, adalah orang yang akan memenuhi ramalan dan bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu." Lukas memotong, langsung berbicara ke inti permasalahan.

"Ramalan? Ramalan apa?" Arthur kaget. Alisnya yang seperti sepasang ulat bulu kuning itu nyaris bertemu. "Bagaimana bisa aku anak yang akan memenuhi ramalan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti," Gilbert menjawab dengan enggan. "Tapi pastinya kau dianggap cukup kuat untuk bisa memenuhi ramalan."

"Dan _ramalan_ apakah itu?" Arthur bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ummh..." Gilbert merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar pondsterling dan lipatan kertas-kertas, ia membukanya dengan ekspresi mencari sesuatu dan tesenyum saat menemukan kertas yang dipenuhi tulisan tangannya dalam tinta hitam.

"Ini." Gilbert setengah memberikannya ke Arthur saat Lukas bersuara, "Kau menyalin ramalan itu dan menyimpannya di saku?"

"Ya, dan bisakah kau tidak menggunakan nada bicara yang seperti itu?" Gilbert berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Mungkin."

"Dengar, aku—"

"Berikan saja itu padaku," potong Arthur dengan jengkel dan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan pucat Gilbert. Arthur melicinkan kertas itu dan membacanya. Isinya memang berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan akan dibacanya:

'_Dua yang terkuat telah pergi_

_Meninggalkan dunia untuk berdiri sendiri  
_

_Tapi keduanya akan kembali_

_Untuk yang setia mencari dan menanti_

_Dua bilah, dua pahlawan, dua pilihan_

_Keputusannya akan membawa kedamaian_

_Atau membangkitkan dingin dan menghancurkan_

_Kematian seorang yang menjadi penentuan_

_Api dan Es, akan bertemu sekali lagi_'

Ada jeda setelah Arthur membacanya. Lalu sekali ini raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat aneh. "Baiklah, itu... konyol."

Gilbert segera menoleh ke belakang dan berkata dengan nada jengkel yang tidak disembunyikan, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'konyol'?"

"Konyol. Tulisan sok puitis itu konyol; begitu juga dengan kalian. Turunkan aku sebelum aku benar-benar melompat."

Ekspresi jengkel itu terlihat jelas di wajah Gilbert. "Dasar bocah tidak _awesome_... Kau baru saja bilang kalau ramalan paling besar dalam sejarah itu konyol, apa sih yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mengerti?"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian turunkan saja aku dan kita lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi?" usul Arthur serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kau baca ulang isi kertas itu?" kata Gilbert. Arthur mendengus. "Aku ti—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau, Kirkland, diam saja dan dengarkan kata-kata Si Albino?" Lukas memotong. "Kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk pergi setelahnya, kami akan melepaskanmu; mungkin kau memang bukan orang yang kami cari."

"Baik," geram Arthur.

Diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan Lukas untuk memberikan penawaran, Gilbert berdehem, "Jadi... awal dari segala hal yang merepotkan ini terjadi beberapa abad yang lalu di Praha. Waktu itu, hidup Dewr dan Gwir, dua orang pahlawan yang menggunakan kekuatan dan pedang mereka untuk memerangi kejahatan, membawa kedamaian, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Singkatnya, mereka terbunuh karena satu atau dua hal, meninggalkan dua pedang yang sampai sekarang jadi bahan rebutan.

"Tidak lama setelah kematian mereka, kedua pedang yang paling _awesome_ itu disimpan oleh masterku untuk dijaga bersama ketiga muridnya, yaitu aku, Lukas, dan orang sinting bersyal tadi, Ivan. Ped—"

"Tunggu," Arthur memotong, "apa kau tadi bilang, setelah kematian dua orang itu, pedang mereka disimpan oleh mastermu?"

"Ya."

"Dan apa kau tadi juga bilang bahwa itu semua terjadi beberapa _abad_ yang lalu di Praha?" Arthur melanjutkan, sengaja memberi penekanan lebih pada kata "abad".

"Uh, ya."

"Jangan mengarang cerita, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa hidup sekian lama? Kecuali... kecuali, kalian bukan... manusia." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan oleh si pemuda Inggris dengan pelan.

"Hal apa dariku—dari kami, yang membuatmu dengan tidak _awesome_-nya berpikir bahwa kami itu bukan manusia?" Gilbert berkata sengit.

"Yah... kalian kan tadi saling melempar bola-bola api, menghancurkan pintu, memunculkan makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas dan sebagainya; itu cukup untuk meyakinkan orang lain kalau kalian bukan manusia."

Perkataan Arthur hampir sukses membuat Gilbert membenturkan kepalanya ke dasbor. "Bagaimana bisa orang se-_awesome_ diriku dikira bukan manusia..."

Lukas melirik spion. "Kami penyihir. Masih manusia."

Arthur menyingkirkan lembaran rambut pirangnya yang menutupi mata. "Oh. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal." Pemuda itu tampak ragu sebelum berkata lagi, "Jadi... kalian para penyihir hidup abadi, ya?"

"Beberapa dari kami bisa dikatakan _hampir_ begitu, tapi tidak semua." Gilbert berkata. "Benda-benda yang menyimpan kekuatan sihir besar bisa memperlambat penuaan fisik saat seseorang melakukan kontak langsung dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Itulah mengapa Doiteain dan Oighear, dua pedang milik kedua pahlawan itu, diperebutkan."

"Kalau bisa memperlambat penuaan fisik kenapa rambutmu putih semua begitu?"

"Ini bawaan lahir, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sihir; jangan menghina rambutku yang _awesome_!"

"Terserah, jadi saingan kalian mencari usia yang mendekati keabadian?" Arthur menyimpulkan.

"Ya, dan bukan hanya itu, mereka juga mengincar kedua pedang itu untuk kekuasaan; atau dalam kasus Ivan, malah kehancuran dunia," jelas Gilbert. Arthur mengangguk.

"Sampai di mana tadi... Baiklah, awalnya kedua pedang itu aman bersama masterku—master kami, tapi lama-kelamaan dia melemah, merasa tidak bisa lagi melindungi Doiteain juga Oighear, dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan kedua pedang it—"

Arthur memotong, "Kenapa dia memisahkannya?"

"Untuk mencegah musuh mendapatkannya karena kedua pedang itu lebih kuat saat bersama kembarannya. Dengar, kalau kau terus-terusan memotongku, kapan aku bisa selesai?"

"Lanjutkan, lanjutkan..."

_Sorcerer_ itu berdehem lagi dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Nah, saat masterku baru saja mau memisahkan kedua pedang itu menjadi potongan-potongan, Ivan menerobos masuk ke ruangan tempat kami berada sambil membawa musuh yang paling ditakuti di Eropa, Winter. Terjadi pertempuran setelah itu, kami berhasil memisahkan pedang itu walau..." Gilbert menelan ludah dan suaranya semakin pelan, "pengkhianatan Ivan menyebabkan masterku kehilangan nyawanya."

Untuk sesaat hanya terdengar suara mesin Bentley yang menderu pelan.

"Intinya," Gilbert kembali meneruskan, "Dewr dan Gwir terbunuh, masterku juga, Winter berhasil disingkirkan untuk sementara, dan kedua pedang itu sudah terpisah. Kukira tadinya semua bakal berakhir dan urusanku dengan kedua pedang itu sudah tamat, lalu aku sadar Ivan akan mencari dan menumpulkan potongan-potongan kedua pedang itu agar dia bisa menggunakannya untuk membangkitkan Winter lagi."

Arthur diam sejenak, mencoba memasukan informasi yang masih diragukannya ke dalam otak. "Lalu... apa hubungannya pedang itu dengan ramalan?"

Gilbert menghela napas. "Itulah kenapa masalahnya makin kusut. Sekitar tiga tahun kemudian aku yang sudah bertempat tinggal di Italia dan master baruku mengunjungi Yunani, di sana kami berkenalan dengan penyihir bernama Heracles yang berujung dengan pertemuan kami dengan seorang_ oracle_, yang lalu memberitahu kami tentang ramalan itu." [1]

"_Oracle_?"

"Peramal. Bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka terkenal dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa _awesome_ dan setahuku mereka tidak pernah—atau hampir—tidak pernah salah," Gilbert menjelaskan. "Yang pasti, kalau ada orang yang sihirnya sekuat Dewr dan Gwir, Ivan akan mencari mereka juga; kuyakin dia akan bisa menggunakan mereka untuk memanggil sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Winter."

"Ah," kata Arthur singkat tanda mengerti.

"Ya, karena itulah mendapatkanmu di pihak kami sangatlah penting," _Sorcerer_ itu menambahkan. "Jadi, kalau kau mau mencoba untuk dilatih menjadi penyihir yang benar, dan jika itu berhasil, maka keselamatan dunia berada di tanganmu."

Kalimat Gilbert menggantung.

Mereka semua diam untuk sementara. Lukas masih fokus mengemudi walaupun dari tadi ia mendengarkan terus pembicaraan mereka; Glbert masih mencoba memepertahankan posisi badannya yang miring agar ia bisa melihat ke belakang, walaupun cara duduknya itu sudah dari tadi membuat pinggang dan punggungnya benar-benar sakit; Arthur hanya diam dan berpikir, matanya menatap kertas berisi ramalan itu tapi tidak membaca isinya karena pikirannya sibuk melayang ke hal lain. _Masih ada yang ganjil..._

"Sebentar," Arthur berkata tiba-tiba, "kalau orang dalam ramalan itu memang tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa Ivan mengira aku anak yang ada di ramalan? Orangnya kan bisa siapa saja, benar?"

"Memang sih," Gilbert mengakui, "tapi yang jelas, pertama adalah karena kebetulan—atau memang sudah takdir mereka bisa menemukanmu. Kedua, kau ingat perempuan pirang yang mirip dengan Ivan itu kan?"

"Yang beraura mengerikan dan jago melempar belati itu?"

"Bukan, bukan... Yang satunya lagi, yang berambut pendek dan ber... uh, berdada, ehm, besar itu..."

Arthur menyadari. "Oh... ya."

"Baguslah kau ingat. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi mempunyai kemampuan langka, yaitu bisa mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan sihir dalam diri seseorang atau sesuatu. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menyentuhmu selama beberapa detik saja," kata Gilbert. "Kurasa kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelum pagi tadi."

Arthur mengangguk. "Ya, memang."

Bentley itu berbelok dan memasuki kawasan perumahan, pepohonan sewarna langit sore menghiasi di kanan-kiri. Mobil-mobil terparkir di depan rumah pemiliknya masing-masing. Lumayan banyak orang sore itu, sebagian yang terlihat di luar sedang berjalan santai bersama anjing mereka atau sekedar duduk-duduk di bangku taman dan membaca sementara anak-anak mereka bermain dan mengusir kawanan-kawanan burung.

Arthur benar-benar serius menanggapi ini**. **Sebagian besar orang yang berpikiran "normal" mungkin akan segera bertindak nekat dan melompat ke luar jauh sebelum saat itu. Tapi si pemuda Inggris tidak melakukannya, ia malah terlarut dalam pemikiran tentang sihir. Selama ini, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang mengintai dari balik kegelapan, pepohonan, atau bahkan jendela kamarnya saat ia menyibak tirai di pagi hari, semua itu nyata, tanpa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa melihatnya.

Dan sekarang, kesempatan itu benar-benar datang ke hadapannya; kesempatan untuk membuktikan**—**jika bukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri**—**kepada orang lain, terutama Alfred**—**ya, pemuda Amerika itu akan akhirnya mengakui bahwa makhluk-makhluk yang dilihat Arthur selama ini bukanlah halusinasi semata**—**bahwa sihir itu nyata. Ini memang kesempatan emas, orangtua Arthur serta kedua kakak laki-lakinya sedang mengunjungi keluarga besar yang tinggal di Skotlandia selama beberapa bulan dan kakak perempuannya berkuliah di luar negeri; ia benar-benar sendirian. Rasanya tidak akan ada yang mencari jika ia menghilang selama beberapa waktu, kan?

"Gilbert," Arthur berkata memecah keheningan.

"Huh?"

"Ceritamu memang sulit dipercaya," pemuda Inggris itu mengakui, "tapi seumur hidup aku selalu yakin bahwa sihir dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya nyata. Apa yang sudah terjadi tadi memang tidak masuk akal, tapi aku percaya kalian layak diberi kesempatan." Arthur tersenyum. "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

Jika memang benar Arthur adalah orang yang disebutkan dalam ramalan, maka akhirnya pencariannya selama ratusan tahun membuahkan hasil; mau tidak mau, Gilbert ikut tersenyum juga. "_Awesome_. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Satu lagi,"

"Apa?" Gilbert bertanya.

"Kalau misalnya memang benar aku adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang disebutkan dalam ramalan... lalu siapa orang yang satunya lagi?"

* * *

Langit-langit putih menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Antonio ketika ia membuka matanya."Dimana..."

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

Antonio terlonjak kaget dan segera duduk, kebingungan mendapati dirinya berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut coklat gelap yang tadi dilihatnya sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Siapa kau?" Antonio bertanya curiga. Lelaki itu berdiri, kedua tangannya masih memegang buku.

"Namaku Toris," kata si lelaki memperkenalkan diri.

Sesaat melupakan kecurigaannya, Antonio tersenyum. "Ah, namaku—"

"Antonio; aku—maksudku, kami tahu."

Antonio menggeser kakinya dan menurunkannya ke lantai, siap berdiri. "Di mana aku?"

"Masih di London, di salah satu rumah Tuan Ivan tepatnya," Toris menjawab sambil mentup bukunya yang bersampul biru dan meletakkannya di atas kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Antonio mengusap tengkuknya yang masih terasa agak sakit, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadiannya sebelumnya. Pertama, trio ganjil berlari menuju mobil, lalu ada tiga orang lain lagi yang juga datang, yang kemudian mencegat jalannya kabur. Antonio ingat saat ia berbalik dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata violet mengerikan itu. Kemudian ia juga teringat usahanya untuk lari yang disambut dengan bayangan kabur berupa pipa air yang diayunkan, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Dari apa yang baru saja dialaminya, pemuda Spanyol itu menyimpulkan kalau ia lebih baik mencari aman dengan lelaki bernama Toris ini. Siapa tahu ia punya sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari pipa.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Toris bertanya.

"Tidak juga." Antonio tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang kosong. Seperti dugaannya, ponselnya sudah hilang. "Ehm, aku hanya ingin tahu. Jadi... kalian itu menculikku, ya?" Suatu pertanyaan yang herannya dilontarkan dengan nada biasa saja.

"Tidak—eh, setidaknya, bukan... Ah, kurang lebih begitulah," Toris tergagap.

"Untuk apa? Meminta tebusan atau semacamnya?" Antonio berpikir, kalau orang-orang aneh ini memang mengincar uang, maka mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Keluarganya bukanlah termasuk golongan atas yang berlimpah uang sehingga mereka bisa benar-benar berenang di dalamnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tuan Ivan hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa orang yang kau sebut 'Tuan Ivan' itu adalah lelaki menyeramkan dengan syal yang tadi membawa pipa?"

Toris menjawab pelan, "Ya." Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kau kuat berdiri?"

Antonio menumpukan berat badannya ke kedua kaki dan berdiri. "Tentu saja."

Toris membuka pintu. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku, Tuan Ivan ingin segera bertemu denganmu begitu kau bangun."

* * *

**TBC**_  
_

**A/N**: [1] _Oracle_ adalah orang yang dianggap sebagai sumber nasihat bijak atau prediksi. Mereka dikatakan memberitahukan ramalan yang didapat dari para dewa.

Abal seperti biasa, yeah! *dilemparinsendal*

Dan demi apa itu, ramalannya ancur banget. Niat awalnya sih mau sok puitis gitu #tetepajagagal. Maklum deh, saya gak bisa bikin puisi, mungkinkah ada yang mau mengajari? #ngarep #abaikansaja

Sekarang, karena saya perlu banyak belajar dan cerita saya juga masih banyak kurang, maukah ada yang berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan review berisi saran, kritik, atau bahkan flame?


	5. Him, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**A/N**: Update, akhirnya.

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya

Warning: dari sekarang sampai seterusnya seperti biasa aja. #inimales #ditendang Dan mohon abaikan saja judul chapter yang gaje itu, otak saya sudah mentok orz.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

"Tidak perlu takut-takut, _da_. Aku tidak menggigit."

Suara kekanak-kanakan yang manis itu terdengar tidak berbahaya, dan sepertinya menjanjikan sesuatu. Antonio berjalan mendekati meja, menjauhi pintu kayu bercat putih yang dilewatinya saat masuk tadi. Di kedua sisi pintu itu, menempel di dinding sepasang tempat lilin berwarna emas, apinya yang sebesar butiran mutiara berdiri tegap, warnanya bukan oranye kekuningan, tapi ungu menyeramkan. Antonio tidak begitu memperhatikannya saat pertama masuk, tapi kini hal itu agak mengganggunya.

Udara di ruangan itu dingin... malah _agak_ terlalu dingin, Antonio bisa merasakan jari-jarinya mulai mati rasa dan mengigil saat hawa beku itu menyusup lewat kerah bajunya. Kamarnya tadi bahkan tidak sedingin ini. Si pemuda melihat ke arah Toris, yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan agak gelisah tapi memaksakan senyum saat ia meliriknya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Ivan?" tanya Antonio tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Terus terang, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Lelaki dengan syal berwarna pucat itu tersenyum, membuat mata violetnya menyipit. "_Da_. Aku Ivan Braginski. Silakan duduk, jangan sungkan."

Antonio menurutinya dan duduk di kursi kayu dengan bantalan empuk yang menghadap meja Ivan. Di atas kepala mereka berdua, menggantung di langit-langit, sebuah lampu kristal besar terus berayun perlahan, seakan ada yang memberinya dorongan agar tetap bergerak.

Matanya menelusuri rak rendah yang mengelilingi ruangan; entah apa yang disimpan di dalamnya karena semua kacanya beruap—atau memang sengaja dibuat buram, Antonio tidak begitu yakin mana yang benar. Di keempat sudut ruangan ditempatkan patung serigala besar. Semuanya berwarna putih, keras, dan dingin. Mata salah satu patung seakan menatap tepat ke arahnya, membuat si pemuda merinding.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu—entah bagaimana—memberikan kesan kelam dan melankolik. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Antonio hingga ia menyadari vas berwarna ungu yang diletakkan di pinggir meja kayu Ivan. Vas tinggi itu berisi bunga matahari, terlihat begitu kuning dan cerah, kontras dengan sekitarnya.

Antonio menatap Ivan.

Lelaki di hadapannya ini aneh.

Senyumnya juga tidak kalah aneh.

Semua yang telah dilalui Antonio memang aneh.

"Ehm, kau bukannya orang yang tadi memukulku dengan pipa, ya?" Toris merasakan keringatnya menuruni dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan Antonio. Diliriknya Ivan dengan takut-takut; tuannya itu hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"_Da_, itu terpaksa."

Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya yang lagi-lagi terasa nyeri. "Tapi tetap sakit..."

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkan_ku_?" Permintaan menggunakan nada manis, tapi terdengar agak mengintimidasi di kata yang terakhir.

Mereka berdiam sebentar. Antonio mencoba menilai lelaki di hadapannya, ada sesuatu yang ganjil tentang orang ini; firasatnya berkata bahwa ia harus lari sekarang. Tapi dengan cepat pikiran itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh hal lain. Ivan selalu memasang senyum, membuat Antonio akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga, ia memang orang yang hampir selalu tersenyum (dan sepertinya juga agak susah mengerti situasi).

Antonio akhirnya berkata dengan riang, terdengar agak antusias, "Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Ia hanya perlu bicara dengan orang ini seperti yang diminta, kan? Setelah itu, ia bisa pulang. Antonio tidak menyadari senyum Ivan terlihat semakin aneh, dan bahwa ia telah melakukan pilihan yang salah untuk tetap duduk di sana. "Tidak banyak, hanya..."

Toris menelah ludah.

"... bersatu denganku, _da_?"

* * *

.: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

**_Gilbert_**

"_Dua yang terkuat telah pergi_," kata Lukas, "kami menganggapnya sebagai Dewr dan Gwir, karena tidak ada yang lebih cocok dengan panggilan 'dua yang terkuat' selain mereka."

"Begitu, ya," Arthur bergumam.

"_Meninggalkan dunia untuk berdiri sendiri_," Lukas melanjutkan, "memang begitu kenyataannya."

Kami bertiga duduk melingkari meja, memberitahu Arthur tentang arti ramalannya; dia memang harus tahu tentang itu. Tidak mungkin dia bisa "menyelamatkan dunia" dengan benar kalau arti ramalan tentang dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu, kan?

"_Tapi keduanya akan kembali_," aku menyambung. "Aku selalu berharap mereka kembali lebih cepat, atau setidaknya, memberitahu kapan tepatnya."

"Tapi mereka tidak melakukan itu." Terkadang perkataan Lukas memang mematahkan semangat. Aku meliriknya kesal sebelum mengatakan kelanjutan ramalannya, "_Untuk yang setia mencari dan menanti_. Aku rasa baris ini diperuntukan bagi orang-orang seperti aku—dan Lukas, serta beberapa orang lain, yang setia menunggu dan mencari kedua pahlawan itu—kau dan satu orang lainnya."

"_Dua bilah, dua pahlawan, dua pilihan_." Arthur membaca baris selanjutnya. "Apa 'bilah' di sini adalah Doiteain dan Oighear? Lalu... dua pahlawan, pastilah dua orang yang akan menggantikan Dewr dan Gwir—aku, kalau memang benar, dan satu orang lainnya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'dua pilihan' ini?"

"Jika mengikuti tebakan kami," Lukas berkata, "mungkin maksud dua pilihan di sini adalah untuk bersama yang baik atau memihak Winter."

"_Keputusannya akan membawa kedamaian_. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kurasa itu adalah pilihan pertama dari 'dua pilihan'," jawabku. "Tapi entah siapa yang akan memutuskan, mungkin kau."

"_Atau membangkitkan dingin dan menghancurkan_. 'Dingin' yang dimaksudkan di sini itu Winter, ya?" Arthur bertanya.

"Bisa jadi, atau lebih buruk."

"Kata 'lebih buruk' itu tidak terdengar menyenangkan," kata Arthur. "_Kematian seorang yang menjadi penentuan_." Ia tidak berkomentar soal baris yang ini.

Tapi tampaknya Lukas memutuskan untuk berkomentar, "Bisa hampir dipastikan, seseorang akan mati di akhir perjalanan ini." Nada bicaranya membuat kalimat itu terdengar semakin tidak _awesome_.

"Tidak perlu diungkit, Lukas."

"Tapi siapa?" Mungkin komentar Lukas membuatnya curiga dan Arthur jadi bertanya. Penyihir Norwegia itu menatapnya, lalu beralih ke mataku, dan akhirnya kembali memandang sepotong kertas berisi ramalan yang dibiarkan di tengah meja. "Kita tidak akan tahu sampai saatnya tiba."

Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya Arthur kembali melanjutkan, "_Api dan Es, akan bertemu sekali lagi_. Maksudnya?"

"Maksud yang paling masuk akal adalah Doitean dan Oighear, karena keduanya terkadang disebut begitu dalam bahasa lain atau puisi-puisi lama, tapi entahlah, yang dimaksud dengan 'Api' dan 'Es' di sini kan bisa _apa_ atau _siapa_ saja, kan?"

Kami terdiam sebentar, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kami berada di rumah Lukas sekarang, di ruang bawah tanahnya, lebih tepatnya. Arthur setuju untuk ikut dengan kami dan mau dilatih untuk menjadi penyihir; meski aku agak curiga kalau sebenarnya dia setuju karena _lebih tertarik_ pada sihir dibandingkan untuk _menolong_ kami dan dunia. Tapi setidaknya, dia masih mau.

Lukas bersuara, memecahkan keheningan, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." _Magician_ itu berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan, mulai memeriksa garis-garis yang sudah tergambar di lantai.

"Jadi... apa yang mau kita lakukan, sebenarnya?"

Lukas menengok ke arah Arthur yang melontarkan pertanyaan, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlutut memeriksa garis-garis itu sebelum menjawab, "Mengetes seberapa kuat penglihatanmu."

Arthur ikut berdiri, tidak jauh dari Lukas sementara penyihir itu masih bolak-balik memeriksa garis-garis rumit dan berbagai simbol aneh yang tidak kukenali. Lantainya digambari dua buah _pentacle_—bintang yang dilingkari garis—yang akan digunakan untuk memanggil _demon_ atau semacamnya. Kedua _pentacle_ itu digambar saling berhadapan dalam jarak sekitar satu meter, salah satunya lebih besar dari yang lainnya.

Lukas tampak selesai memeriksa simbol-simbol di sekeliling pinggiran _pentacle_. "Jangan menginjak garis," katanya. Arthur buru-buru mengambil langkah mundur, tapi masih memperhatikannya dengan ketertarikan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Setelah memeriksa mangkuk yang entah berisi apa di antara kedua lingkaran, juga memastikan potongan-potongan lilin diletakkan di tempat yang tepat dan membuat pola yang benar, akhirnya Lukas berdiri di dalam _pentacle_ yang lebih kecil, lalu mengucapkan mantra dari jalinan kata yang singkat. Suaranya pelan tapi jelas.

Beberapa detik lewat tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tepat ketika aku mau beranjak pergi, api kecil di lilin-lilin itu bergoyang seakan ada yang meniupnya, lalu satu per satu mulai padam dengan sendirinya. Simbol-simbol yang tergambar di lantai menyala dalam sinar biru gelap, lalu dengan cepat semakin terang dan menjadi biru muda. Garis-garis di kedua _pentacle _beserta simbol-simbolnya menyala seperti lampu neon biru._  
_  
Lukas mengucapkan mantra singkat lagi, lalu menoleh ke arah Arthur yang memandanginya takjub. "Kau melihatnya?" Mata kelamnya mengisyaratkan ke arah lingkaran di hadapannya.

Aku langsung menjawab, "Tidak."

"Bukan kau."

Arthur menjawab, "Emm, ya. Aku melihat makhluk... hijau itu—tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat sesuatu sepertinya sebelum ini—apa sih itu? _Troll_?"

"Semacam itulah."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan bicara sementara aku dengan tidak _awesome_-nya hanya bengong. Lingkaran di hadapan Lukas itu _kosong_.

Atau, seperti itulah yang dilihat olehku.

Menurut mereka di _pentacle_ yang lebih besar ada makhluk hijau, semacam _troll_, atau apa pun lah itu namanya. Beginilah susahnya tidak bisa _melihat _seperti Lukas dan Arthur. Entah apa yang membuat mereka diberkahi (atau malah dikutuk) dengan penglihatan lebih; mereka bisa melihat melewati batasan penglihatan orang biasa, menembus tingkatan-tingkatan keberadaan yang lebih tinggi. Apa yang aku dan kebanyakan orang lihat bisa saja berbeda dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Contoh mudah: Gilbird. Di mataku dia seperti burung berwarna kuning yang sebundar bola tenis, tapi Lukas selalu bilang bahwa wujud asli Gilbird serupa gagak kebesaran. Terserahlah.

Aku bangkit dari kursi lalu mengarah ke pintu yang menuju ke atas. "Ayo Gilbird, kita cari kegiatan yang lebih _awesome_."

* * *

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku saat Lukas melangkah memasuki dapur. Aku duduk di meja makan, berhenti menelusuri bibir gelas dengan jari seperti yang sebelumnya kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu.

"Ya," jawabnya datar sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti, tapi tetap ingin tahu.

"Dia bisa melihat _demon_ hingga tingkatan keenam; langka," entah apa maksud Lukas sebenarnya, "dan sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi muridku."

"Murid? Dia mau menjadi _magician_? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku heran. Bagaimana ceritanya hingga Lukas bisa meyakinkan Arthur untuk menjadi muridnya?

"Aku memintanya untuk memilih salah satu dari kita."

"Dan dia memilihmu?"

"Ya, dia bilang lebih tertarik menjadi _magician_ daripada tertular virus _awesome_."

"Aku mendengar sindiran itu, Lukas."

"Dia memang berkata begitu, kok." Lukas menatap ke luar jendela. Ck, si Kirkland itu memang tidak _awesome_, bisa-bisanya dia tidak memilih orang _awesome_ sepertiku. Aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan gelas. Berbagai pikiran menghampiri kepalaku. Sekarang salah satu orang-yang mungkin dimaksud-dalam ramalan sudah berpihak kepada kami, yeah, itu _awesome_. Yang masih menggangguku hanyalah fakta bahwa orang yang satunya lagi belum ditemukan atau pun diketahui.

Tapi siapa pun dia, entah kenapa aku curiga bahwa Ivan sudah menemukannya, dan mungkin lebih buruk, mungkin penyihir itu sudah berhasil meyakinkan orang itu untuk berpihak kepadanya. Memang perasaanku tidak beralasan; tapi bisa saja, kan?

Memang belum pasti kalau Arthur adalah orang yang disebutkan di dalam ramalan, dan tidak ada cara untuk membuktikannya. Salah satu hal yang membuatku berharap telah menemukan orang yang tepat—Arthur—hanyalah karena Ivan mengejarnya, pemuda itu patut diperhitungakan jika diincar oleh penyihir itu. Cara yang lainnya, adalah mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan sihirnya. Dua orang yang disebutkan di dalam ramalah itu akan terlahir dengan sihir yang kuat seperti Dewr dan Gwir sendiri. Sayang sekali hanya Yekaterina yang bisa mengukur kekuatan sihir, kami semua jadi bergantung pada penilaiannya.

Ada satu lagi yang bisa membuat kami lebih yakin, tapi hal itu belum terjadi. Dulu seorang penyihir dari Cina pernah memberitahu, bahwa kedua orang di dalam ramalan itu akan tahu di mana potongan-potongan Pedang Kembar berada. Penyihir itu berkata dengan dialek yang tidak biasa kudengar, "Dua yang ada di dalam ramalan itu akan membantumu dalam pencarian Pedang Kembar, _aru_. Mereka tahu di mana letak setiap potongan." Penyihir itu bilang tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dan ketika aku terus mencoba mengorek lebih banyak informasi darinya, dia mengacungkan wajannya dan menyuruhku untuk bertanya sendiri ke seorang peramal di Tibet (aku mencoba, tapi tidak berhasil menemukan peramal yang dimaksudnya).

Lucu, karena sebelumnya Arthur tidak tahu apa pun soal Doiteain dan Oighear, apalagi letak mereka. Aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berguna bagi pencarian kami.

Aku masih memainkan gelas, sementara Lukas tidak bergerak dari tempatnya di dekat jendela, sinar lampu jalan menyinari wajah pucatnya. Kulihat langit sudah gelap di luar, aku jadi agak penasaran dengan si Kirkland itu, apa tidak ada yang mencarinya? Yah, mungkin tidak malam ini, tapi bagaimana dengan besok atau yang seterusnya? Aku tidak yakin kami akan membiarkannya tetap bersekolah atau pulang ke rumah jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini; salah satu anak buah Ivan atau dia sendiri bisa menangkapnya saat di jalan atau apa.

Omong-omong soal Ivan, kusadari penyihir itu tidak mengejar kami. Kalau dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan Arthur, dia tidak akan membiarkan kami kabur semudah tadi... Atau, memang ada orang yang lain? Apa benar Ivan sudah menemukan pengganti Arthur—seorang lagi yang ada dalam ramalan? Mungkinkah Yekaterina mengubah penilaiannya dan mereka membiarkan kami pergi membawa orang yang salah? Atau mereka memang sengaja menjebak kami agar terfokus pada hal lain? Atau, jangan-jangan...

... bayangan seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat ikal dan mata hijau yang menatap ke arahku dengan heran terlintas di kepala—

"Hei, ini di mana?" Lukas dan aku menoleh ke asal suara, Arthur, yang baru saja melangkah memasuki dapur. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahku dan menunjukkan sebuah buku lama dengan sampul cokelat tebal. Lembarannya sudah menguning dan ada kata-kata di punggung bukunya yang ditulis dengan tinta perak. Di halaman tertentu buku yang debunya membuat hidung gatal itu terdapat sebuah ilustrasi yang menunjukkan tiga buah pedang besar ditancapkan ke batu; di belakangnya terdapat air, mungkin pantai atau danau. Aku mencoba membaca paragraf yang berada di bawah gambar itu, tapi semuanya ditulis dalam bahasa Norwegia, yang tidak begitu kumengerti.

"Tanyalah dia," kataku sambil memberi isyarat kepala ke arah si _Magician_ yang berdiri menatap kami. Arthur menyodorkan buku itu ke guru barunya dan Lukas melihatnya sebentar, lalu berkata pelan, "Sverd i Fjell, Stavanger."

"Di mana?"

"Stavanger, Norwegia."

Arthur terdiam, ekspresinya serius. Dia kembali menatap buku dan membawanya ke meja, lalu duduk berhadapan denganku. Kedua mata hijaunya tidak lepas dari gambar itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tapi bukan itu kata firasatku yang _awesome_.

"Jujur saja." Perkataanku berhasil membuatnya mendongak.

"... aku hanya merasa kita harus ke sana; tidak penting." Aku melirik Lukas, sempat terpikir kembali soal perkataan si Penyihir Cina, mungkin inilah yang dimaksudnya. "Kau tahu kan, seperti ada yang menarikmu ke sana—tapi itu konyol, tidak beralasan."

"Begini," aku memulai, "aku rasa Lukas sudah memberitahu soal perkataan si Penyihir Cina itu, kan?"

"Yang man—oh, ya." Arthur terlihat berpikir. "Rasanya cukup kuat. Apa kau pikir...?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum. "Ya."

* * *

"Eh?"

Mendadak ruangan menjadi lebih sunyi, lampu kristal itu bahkan berhenti berayun dan menjadi diam, seakan mengamati orang-orang di bawahnya.

"_Da_, bersatu denganku—bergabung dengan kami."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Antonio hanya sanggup tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu Ivan memberitahunya segala macam tentang sihir serta Doiteain dan Oighear, alasan kenapa mereka mencari dan mengumpulkannya, dan siapa musuh mereka (tapi _Elemental_ itu melewatkan bagian penjelasan tentang siapa yang berkhianat, membuat Antonio mengira bahwa Ivan dan kelompoknya adalah pihak yang _baik_).

Segala sesuatu tentang sihir ini memang mengejutkan buatnya, tapi Antonio, sebagai pemuda yang memiliki pikiran terbuka, tidak kesulitan mencerna hal absurd semacam sihir. Ia mulai sedikit percaya bahwa sihir itu ada.

Atau memang Ivan saja yang punya kerusakan mental. Antonio tidak memercayai seluruh perkataannya, terutama tentang "menyelamatkan dunia dari Penyihir Sok Awesome yang Jahat dan Narsis" itu. Ia jelas tak mau bergabung dengan orang-orang aneh ini.

"Maaf, ini semua sangatlah menarik, tentang sihir, keselamatan dunia dan semacamnya, ahahaha," ia tertawa kecil, "tapi kurasa aku bukanlah orang yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu ataupun—" Antonio menolak sopan, namun perkataannya terhenti saat Ivan tiba-tiba berkata, "Bagaimana dengan _kakakmu_ di rumah? Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat bangga saat tahu adiknya akan menyelamatkan dunia."

Kata "kakak" itu membuatnya sedikit lebih perhatian ke arah lawan bicaranya. Senyum Antonio tidak selebar sebelumnya; rasanya ia tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. "_Sí_, tentunya. Tapi selain itu, dia juga akan sangat khawatir kalau aku pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahunya," kata Antonio sedikit berbohong, hari masih sore, kakaknya tiba di rumah malam hari dan baru pada saat itulah ia akan menyadari Antonio tidak ada dan panik. "Jadi, sebaiknya aku pergi..."

Si pemuda baru berdiri dan akan berjalan ke pintu, tapi kata-kata Ivan menahannya. "_Da_, kalau dia _bisa_ pulang untuk mendapatimu tidak ada."

"Maksudmu—?"

"Yah... siapa tahu sesuatu terjadi padanya saat di jalan," kata Ivan manis, "kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan hal-hal seperti itu akan terjadi, kan?"

Senyum si pemuda sepenuhnya menghilang. Mata hijaunya menyipit waspada dan ia berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, "Apa aku mendengar ancaman di sini?"

"Tergantung dari caramu menganggapnya." Ivan bersandar ke kursinya, kedua tangannya memegang pipa. "Kau yang menentukan semuanya, Antonio."

Ingin rasanya Antonio mencekik penyihir di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu; _da ili net_?"

Ketenangan dan aura mengintimidasinya sangat mirip dengan perempuan berpisau yang dilihatnya tadi, apa mungkin mereka bersaudara? Iya atau tidak, mereka sama berbahayanya; dan Antonio tidak benar-benar sebodoh yang orang kira, ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa main-main dengan mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Ivan tahu soal kakaknya. Mereka memang tidak akur setiap saat, tapi Antonio tidak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada sang kakak. Ia melirik pintu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, lalu beralih ke Ivan.

"Jauhi Hermano, dan aku akan bergabung dengan kalian."

Mata violet itu berkilat saat senyum puas menghampiri bibirnya.

* * *

**_Gilbert_**

Setelah pembicaraan singkat di dapur kemarin, kami benar-benar mengejar pesawat pertama menuju Stavanger pada pagi ini, dan nyaris lupa di mana meninggalkan paspor masing-masing. (Paspor Arthur malah ada di rumahnya, kami jadi harus pergi dan mengambilnya tadi malam. Dan coba tebak—ternyata rumahnya kosong, pantas saja tidak ada yang mencarinya.)

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling bandara Stavanger, Norwegia—kampung halaman Lukas—negeri yang dipenuhi dengan tebing-tebing menjulang dan perbukitan berselimut karpet hijau, serta hutan-hutan pinus dengan sungai berair jernih yang berkelok-kelok serupa ular perak.

Sihir di Norwegia masih kuat. Di era modern ini, sihir makin melemah, tergantikan oleh teknologi. Para keturunan penyihir banyak yang lebih tertarik untuk menonton televisi atau duduk memainkan komputer seharian dibanding mempelajari sihir dari orangtua mereka. Dulu sihir begitu sering digunakan sehingga orang bisa nyaris merasakannya di udara yang mereka hirup. Kini tempat-tempat yang sihirnya masih sangat kuat sudah berkurang banyak, tapi Inggris yang telah menjadi pusat aktivitas sihir Eropa selama beberapa abad terakhir, menjadi salah satu yang masih bertahan. Banyak penyihir tinggal di sana karena lebih mudah mendapatkan bahan untuk praktek mereka—terutama para _Magician_, yang menjadi alasan kenapa Lukas menetap di London.

Satu-satunya alasan kami untuk datang ke sini hanyalah untuk mendapat potongan pedang, dan kalau firasat Arthur memang benar, maka kami harus menuju Sverd i Fjell atau Three Swords Monument sekarang.

Selama ini cara kami mengumpulkan potongan-potongan Doiteain dan Oighear selalu tanpa panduan tertentu; acak. Setiap kali mendapatkan informasi tentang benda sihir mencurigakan, aku dan Lukas harus memeriksanya untuk memastikan apakah itu adalah bagian dari pedang yang kami cari—tentu saja harus saling mendahului dengan Ivan dan anak buahnya. Singkat kata, untuk bisa mendapatkan potongan dari kedua pedang itu dibutuhkan keberuntungan yang besar.

Sampai saat ini, kami memiliki hampir seluruh potongan Oighear—mungkin hanya tinggal dua atau tiga potong lagi untuk melengkapinya. Dalam beberapa kali kesempatan, kami menyimpan beberapa potongan dari Doiteain, tapi karena berbagai sebab, sekarang Ivan yang memiliki semuanya. Terakhir kali aku menemukan potongan Doiteain adalah sewaktu berada di Irlandia, aku harus menyelusup dan menggali-gali—aku tidak mau menjelaskan rinciannya karena akan terdengar tidak _awesome_—di antara reruntuhan kastil kuno di atas tebing untuk mendapatkan potongan terkutuk itu; sayang sekali semua hasil kerja kerasku harus berakhir di tangan Ivan.

Dengan adanya Arthur di pihak kami (dan semoga memang dia orang yang disebutkan dalam ramalan), kami pasti bisa melengkapi potongannya lebih dulu dari—

"LUKAAAS!"

Rasanya aku kenal suara berisik itu. _Sangat kenal_.

Tidak tahu malu, ini bandara, aku yang _awesome_ pun tahu untuk tidak rusuh di tempat semacam ini. Si penyihir yang namanya baru saja diteriakkan malah melengos, berpura-pura tidak melihat lelaki yang sekarang berlari menghampiri kami bertiga.

"OII! DI SINII!" Rambut pirang jabriknya berayun-ayun saat dia mengerem mendadak tepat di hadapan kami. "Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku!" Mulutnya membentuk cengiran lebar, tangannya direntangkan terbuka—bersiap memeluk.

"Mathias," kata Lukas kalem. Dan saat penyihir Norwegia itu tidak merespon lebih jauh, kedua lengan lelaki berambut pirang itu—Mathias—turun dan terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Ah, lama aku tak melihatnya. Setahuku, Mathias adalah orang Denmark yang menjadi salah satu teman lama Lukas. Mathias ini bukan penyihir, tapi entah benda sihir macam apa yang pernah didapatkannya, dia nyaris tidak bertambah tua sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Dia pernah membantu kami beberapa kali; lelaki yang cukup _awesome_ juga (tapi belum bisa mengalahkan ke-_awesome_-manku, tentu saja).

"Hei, bagaimana denganku?" Masa aku yang _awesome_ ini diabaikan? Mata birunya beralih ke arahku dan cengirannya muncul lagi.

"Ah, kau, Penyihir Sok _Awesome_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar dari Lukas, katanya Ivan merebut satu potongan pedang darimu sewaktu di Irlandia, ya?" Bicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sangat Mathias—dan tolong diingat bahwa aku sadar sebutan "Sok" di antara "Penyihir" dan "_Awesome_" itu dimaksudkan untuk menyindir.

"Kurang lebih begitulah." Aku jadi tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menanggapinya lagi.

Dengan segera matanya kembali beralih, kali ini ke pemuda di sebelah kananku, Arthur. "Dan ini pasti orang yang akan memenuhi ramalan itu." Belum sempat si pemuda Inggris menjawab, Mathias sudah mengulurkan tangannya, "Mathias Kohler, dan kau?"

Dengan agak ragu, si pemuda Inggris menjabatnya. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Mathias. Perkataannya diucapkan dengan lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi, hanya dengan mendengarnya aku tahu dia berkata tulus... dan penuh harap._  
_

Bukan hanya Lukas dan aku yang mengharapkan perdamaian. Kami semua yang telah hidup cukup lama tanpa tergoda oleh harta dan kekuasaan juga begitu, otomatis menempatkan kami dalam jejeran panjang orang-orang yang menjadi musuh Ivan. Pertanyaannya, kapan perdamaian itu akan bisa dicapai?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Selesai sudah chapter ini #legasendiri. Sepertinya ini bakalan jadi apdetan terakhir saya sebelum ujian yang menyesakkan itu #makanyabelajarwoi. Dan nng... maaf kalau saya bikin yang baca jadi bingung karena POV-nya gonti-ganti mulu, hahaha, abis saya emang suka iseng sih, kan seru. :3 #dor

Jadi... adakah yang mau review? :D


	6. The Cave and the Pond

_**Gilbert**_

Jalanan di Stavanger berbukit-bukit, naik dan turun, terbentuk dari batu-batu kelabu yang disusun dengan rapi. Aku di balik setir, mengemudi tanpa suara sementara Lukas di sebelahku sesekali menunjukkan jalan hanya dengan kata-kata singkat seperti: "Kanan," atau, "Kiri." Arthur dan Mathias berada di jok belakang.

Salah satu sisi wajahku dingin terkena sapuan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Sisa hujan yang entah kapan turun masih menyisakan jalanan yang agak basah dengan butir-butir air yang menggantung di dedaunan serta ranting pohon; sisa hujan juga membuat rerumputan di sepanjang jalan berkilauan saat diterpa cahaya matahari. Ketika melambatkan kecepatan, aku dapat melihat air menetes dari dahan pohon yang menjuntai, lalu pemandangan itu mengabur lagi ketika aku kembali mempercepat laju mobil.

Tujuan kami: The Three Sword Monument atau Sverd i Fjell, tempat yang dilihat Arthur di buku Lukas. Letaknya tidak jauh dari jalan raya besar dan perkiraanku benar, lokasinya di pinggir pantai.

Entah telah lewat beberapa menit sejak kami berada di bandara, aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitar dibandingkan dengan jam. Dan tahu-tahu, kami sudah sampai.

Aku membuka pintu lalu melangkah keluar, dengan segera udara sejuk menerpa wajahku. Matahari sudah tinggi, tiga buah patung pedang dari batu yang ditancapkan itu terlihat abu-abu, raksasa, dan entah bagaimana memiliki keagungan tersendiri. Monumen ini diresmikan tahun 1980-an, kalau aku tidak salah, untuk memperingati pertempuran yang namanya tidak bisa kuingat. Tapi jika ada yang bertanya pendapatku yang _awesome_, dibandingkan dengan monumen pengingat, patung-patung batu itu lebih terlihat seperti pedang bekas milik para raksasa Viking yang habis pamer kekuatan. Yah, tempat ini cukup _awesome_, jadi tidak heran kalau salah satu potongan dari Pedang Kembar berakhir di sini.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa?" tanyaku saat kami menaiki bebatuan tempat ketiga pedang ditancapkan.

"Ehm... aku tidak tahu," kata Arthur ragu, "menggali mungkin?"

Menggali? Ide tidak _awesome_ macam apa itu? Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang menguasai sihir _elemental_, dan aku tidak bisa seenaknya menghancurkan bebatuan itu hanya untuk melihat isinya. Lagi pula, kami tidak sendirian, aku bisa melihat sepasang turis sedang berfoto di samping salah satu patung.

Aku mengetukkan ujung sepatuku ke tempat kami berpijak dan berkata, "Batu padat. Setidaknya berilah usulan yang lebih _awesome_."

Dia terlihat kesal tapi berusaha mengontrol nadanya saat berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanyaku. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa potongannya ada di sini?"

"Yah," Arthur menghela napas, "sebelum berangkat tadi aku bilang_ mungkin_, kan?"

"Kau tidak sedang berkata bahwa ketertarikan untuk ke sini kemarin itu sebenarnya hanya didasari keinginan untuk _jalan-jalan_, kan?" Aku mulai curiga, berjalan mendekatinya dalam langkah-langkah lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggahnya. "Begini, sebelumnya aku merasa potongannya ada di sini, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Jadi datang ke sini hanya sia-sia?" Aku bertanya langsung.

Lukas bersuara, "Maksudmu... _seseorang_ sudah mendahului kita?" Kami berdua menatapnya.

Nah, yang satu itu membuatku tengkukku terasa dingin. Dari nadanya, aku tahu bahwa "seseorang", berarti "Ivan dan kawan-kawan", tapi mustahil mereka bisa mendahului kami—kecuali kecurigaanku memang benar, mereka sudah menemukan pengganti Arthur.

Aku membeku di tempatku berdiri, ditemani Gilbird yang setia berciap. Lukas dan Mathias melihat ke air laut, sementara Arthur terus berjalan berputar-putar di sekeliling salah satu pedang batu seakan sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kami membiarkannya begitu selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia berhenti sendiri dan menatap ke arah kami.

"Rasanya potongan itu tidak hilang," kata Arthur, susah membedakan apakah dia berkata dengn ragu atau yakin. Mata hijaunya berkilat dengan aneh. "Malah, potongannya memang tidak ada di sini."

Kami diam, menunggu Arthur melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak, tidak," katanya, "bukan di sini. Potongannya tidak berada di sini." Dia berjalan mendekati kami, tatapannya bukan seperti yang selama ini pernah kulihat. "Aku kemarin merasa ke sini hanya karena terpengaruh gambar di buku itu. Seharusnya aku tahu, saat firasatku berkata 'ke sana', yang dimaksud bukanlah 'ke sana, _ke_ Three Swords Monument', tapi 'ke sana, _ke Norwegia_.

"Di buku itu, di halaman selanjutnya yang tidak kutunjukkan pada kalian, ada gambar tebing, yang ada tulisan, err—namanya... apa? Pre... Prei..."

"Preikestolen?" Lukas bertanya. "Pulpit Rock."

"Pulpit Rock," Arthur mengulang seakan nama itu menggelitik lidahnya. Dia berkedip sekali. "Ya, ya, aku yakin ada di sana?"

"Di Pulpit Rock?" aku memastikan.

"Ya."

"Tidak salah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin? Jangan sampai kita salah tempat lagi."

Arthur mengabaikanku dan beralih ke arah masternya. "Apa tempat itu dekat dari sini?"

"Sekitar satu atau dua jam, jika ingatanku benar."

Arthur menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berkata seakan dia yang memimpin kami semua (err... meskipun itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih), "Maka Pulpit Rock adalah tujuan kita sekarang."

* * *

.: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

_**Antonio**_

Sekarang Antonio terjebak bersama mereka—Ivan, Toris, dan perempuan mengerikan bernama Natalia itu (yang ternyata memang benar memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ivan). Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kakaknya sekarang, entah pemuda itu belum menyadari kepergiannya atau panik dan mungkin saja sudah melapor ke polisi. Entah ya, ponselnya sudah menghilang sejak ia terbangun setelah insiden pipa itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa menelepon untuk sekadar memastikan kakaknya baik-baik saja, atau bilang ia akan pergi ke mana.

Dan lagi pula, mereka tidak akan mengijinkan Antonio untuk menghubungi siapa-siapa.

Antonio mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara, memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Jadi, kita benar-benar akan ke Pupil Rock sekarang?"

"Pulpit," koreksi Ivan, "dan _da_."

"Memangnya kau yakin potongannya ada di sana?"

"Kita semua kan bergantung padamu, Antonio," jawab Ivan.

"Sepertinya perkataan si Penyihir Cina itu memang benar," kata Antonio, "rasa tertariknya benar-benar aneh, dan _menggelitik_."

"Tentu saja, _da_. Yao tidak pernah salah." Senyum manis mengembang di wajah si penyihir. Natalia mendelik ke arahnya, tapi Ivan pura-pura tidak melihat.

"_Da_, ayo kita ke sana sekarang. Perjalanan masih panjang."

* * *

**_Gilbert_**

Aku memandang ke depan; terlihat tebing-tebing batu menyambut tatapanku, semuanya berukuran raksasa dan tinggi. Lalu ke bawah—sekitar 600 meter di sana, terlihat _fjord_ yang seperti sungai lebar dengan air berkelok-kelok; kanan-kirinya dipagari tebing tinggi. Ah, berdiri di pinggiran tebing seperti ini memang perlu ekstra hati-hati, lutut lemas sedikit saja atau salah langkah dan tergelincir maka berarti jatuh; _tschüs_ sampai bawah.

Kami tiba. Pulpit Rock adalah tebing tinggi dengan latar alam Norwegia yang mempesona. Berdiri dengan _awesome_ di pinggir Lysefjords, lengkap dengan pemandangan dari ketinggian ekstrem; terlihat begitu agung sekaligus menantang (serta _awesome_). Ini bahkan lebih _awesome _dari Sverd i Fjell.

Lukas berdiri di pinggiran tebing, matanya menatap ke bawah. Mathias di sebelahnya, tersenyum lebar, tapi kali ini tidak mengoceh ataupun berteriak berisik, tampaknya dia kali ini tahu diri untuk diam dan menikmati pemandangan, mungkin hawa agung tebing berhasil meredam sedikit insting liarnya untuk membuat rusuh. Hah, mereka berdua. Kalau berjauhan pasti berlagak tidak kenal (setidaknya Lukas begitu), tapi kalau berdekatan pasti berduaan.

Aku mengabaikan kedua orang yang tidak _awesome_ itu.

Hari ini turis tidak begitu banyak. Orang asing terakhir yang kami temui adalah turis Asia yang berpapasan dengan kami di perjalanan naik tadi. Setelah itu, aku tidak melihat satu pun orang lagi.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Arthur sedang berjalan dalam lingkaran, ekspresinya terlihat aneh dan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sepasang mata sewarna daun itu. _Ekspresi itu lagi_.

Kudekati Arthur dan menyentaknya dari lamunan, "Hei, semenit lebih lama saja kau terus berputar, besok orang-orang akan mendapati cerukan berbentuk roda di bekas tempatmu berjalan." Dia berhenti, lalu menatapku, dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang tidak _awesome _itu.

Aku menghela napas, mengganti topik. "Apa kau sudah menemukan di mana letak potongannya?"

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti lagi, kakinya seperti memiliki rem otomatis sendiri karena tubuhnya juga tersentak terkejut. Matanya bertemu dengan milikku, warna hijau di irisnya menjadi lebih gelap, berkilau dan tajam. _Kilatan itu lagi_. Pandangannya memang mengarah kepadaku, tapi aku tahu pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Selama ini aku selalu melihat keajaiban juga keanehan yang ditimbulkan kedua Pedang Kembar. Mungkin, yang terjadi pada pemuda itu sekarang adalah salah satu bentuk sihir lain dari Doiteain dan Oighear. Benarkah dia, orang yang berada di ramalan?

"Arthur—?"

"Di sana." Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke suatu titik yang di belakang Lukas dan Mathias, mengacu ke arah sebuah celah sempit yang mengintip dari balik dinding bebatuan yang kelabu.

"Apanya?"

"Potongannya. Potongan pedang itu."

"A-apa," aku masih kaget, "kau serius?"

Dia berkedip dan kilauan hijau yang aneh itu menghilang, matanya kembali normal. "Potongan pedangnya, _git_! Kau ini lamban atau apa?"

"Hei, aku tidak lamban, tapi _awesome._"

"Cepat panggil saja yang lainnya atau aku akan pergi mencari potongan terkutuk itu sendiri," katanya tidak sabaran.

"Lukas, Mathias!" aku memanggil, kedua orang itu segera menoleh, tapi tidak bergerak dari tempat masing-masing.

"Ke sini!" kataku lagi. Barulah, dengan agak malas, mereka berdiri dan membetulkan letak mantel mereka, lalu bergerak dalam langkah-langkah lebar menuju kami.

Saat kami semua berhadapan, aku menjelaskan apa yang baru diungkapan oleh si pemuda Inggris, dan seiring dengan pemahaman akan hal itu memasuki pikiran mereka, kami berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Arthur.

Di depan sebuah lubang sempit, gelap, dan berhawa tidak _awesome_, kami berempat berhenti. Tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar ingin masuk; siapa yang tahu apa yang menunggu di dalam sana? Bisa saja naga buas atau sejenisnya.

Kami saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau yakin?" aku beralih ke Arthur.

"Seratus persen." Entah apa yang membuatnya sepercaya diri itu.

"Yakin... _benar-benar_ yakin?" ulangku. "Karena jika melihat jalan masuknya saja seperti ini, siapa pun mungkin sudah menemukannya lebih dulu dari kita."

"Kau mau potongannya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah," kataku, "kita akan masuk." Membayangkan apa yang ada di dalamnya saja membuatku ingin segera angkat kaki (bukan karena aku tidak _awesome_, tapi tempat itu hawanya buruk sekali sehingga firasatku langsung tidak enak). "Tapi kita tidak bisa masuk berempat, harus ada yang berjaga di tempat masuk."

Tidak ada yang bersedia.

Dengan penuh harap, aku berkata lirih, "Mathias...?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, harus ada orang yang bisa diandalkan jika terjadi sesuatu—bukannya aku mengharapkannya atau apa," bujukku. Meski sebenarnya enggan, aku jelas tetap mau masuk karena Gilbert Beilschmidt terlalu _awesome_ untuk menjadi "penjaga pintu".

"Tidak," ulangnya, "jika berjaga di luar, aku tidak akan bisa menjaga Lukas di dalam sana." Setelah mendengarnya, Lukas benar-benar terlihat seperti akan memukul Mathias, tapi dia hanya berkata dengan dingin dan tentu saja, datar, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, bodoh."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, dia masuk ke celah sempit pengundang klaustrofobia itu dan menggunakan cahaya sihir untuk menerangi jalannya. Arthur segera mengikuti gurunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua orang itu hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada pilihan." Aku baru saja memegang batu di bibir gua saat tangan Mathias menahan pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati matanya yang sebiru batu safir menghujaniku dengan tatapan tajam. "Gilbert, kalau _dia _tidak kembali, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Bung."

Nada bicaranya setengah bercanda, tapi aku tahu dia serius. "Astaga, tenang saja. Semua sudah terjamin jika bersamaku yang _awesome_," kataku, "tapi jika kukembalikan dia tanpa cacat, kau harus menraktirku setelah ini."

"Bukan masalah." Mathias tersenyum. Gilbird berciap dan berpindah dari kepalaku ke pundak Mathias, aku membiarkannya karena kutahu _demon _tingkatan apa pun tidak menyukai ide masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Ya, ya, aku pergi dulu." Dengan cahaya sihirku yang berpendar putih, aku sekuat tenaga mencoba memasukkan diri sendiri ke celah sempit yang dingin itu sambil berdoa kami tidak akan disambut oleh para pembantu malaikat maut.

Setelah beberapa meter harus bergelut dan memaksa memuatkan tubuh, dinding-dinding tebing yang dari tadi mengekang di kanan, kiri dan atas tidak begitu terasa lagi, celahnya sudah melebar menjadi semacam lorong sempit, dan lama kelamaan menjadi pantas disebut sebuah gua. Bola cahaya sihirku naik lebih tinggi, tetap berada di dekat kepalaku, melayang-layang seperti hantu dalam cahaya putih.

"Kita ini bukan turis, berjalanlah lebih cepat jika ingin segera keluar dari sini." Aku mendengar suara Arthur dari balik tikungan, pastinya kalimat barusan dimaksudkan untukku. Dan ya, aku memang ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat tidak _awesome _ini dan mempercepat langkah.

Di balik tikungan guanya menjadi lebih lebar, bahkan tampaknya dibuat oleh tangan karena bentuknya hampir bulat sempurna—juga karena ukiran-ukiran di bagian bawah dindingnya, seseorang atau sesuatu pernah berada di sini. Tepat ini benar-benar kering, dingin, dan segalanya terlihat keabuan-abuan.

Kedua orang itu berdiri di tengah gua, Arthur menghentak-hentakan kakiknya, entah karena tidak sabaran atau sedang bingung dengan pilihan di hadapannya; guanya bercabang. Kami bertemu dua jalan yang dipisahkan oleh jarak sekitar satu setengah meter dari satu sama lain; yang sebelah kiri lebih lebar dengan langit-langit rendah, yang sebelah kanan lebih sempit dengan langit-langit yang lebih tinggi.

"Jadi, Arthur, yang mana yang harus kita pilih?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Masihkan kau merasakan tarikan yang membawa kita ke sini?"

"Ya."

"Cobalah berkonsentrasi dan rasakan di sebelah mana potongan itu berada," saranku.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Di sana." Sambil menunjuk ke tengah-tengah kedua jalan, tepat di dinding batu yang menjadi pemisah. "Ada di suatu tempat di antara kedua gua itu, dan letaknya jauh lebih di bawah."

"Oh," kataku, "_awesome _sekali. Tapi karena kita tidak bisa menembus dinding, sebaiknya kau beri arah yang jelas." Padahal tadi aku sempat mengira kalau saranku berhasil, ternyata malah makin menyesatkan.

"Bisa jadi salah satu gua itu melebar atau membelok," kata Lukas, "sehingga kalau kau mengikutinya hingga ke ujung, potongannya akan berada tepat di tempat yang ditunjuk Arthur."

"Baiklah." Aku menatap kedua gua, begitu gelap dan memancarkan aura mengancam. "Akan memakan waktu jika kita terus bersama, ayo berpencar. Aku ambil yang sebelah kanan."

"Dan kami ke kiri," kata Arthur, dan bersamaan denganku, kedua orang itu menghilang di balik dinding batu.

Dengan cahaya putih, aku menembus kegelapan pekat, berharap tidak akan menemukan yang "aneh-aneh" seperti tulang belulang yang menandakan tempat ini sarang makhluk buas atau semacamnya. Tapi beruntung sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan atau bertemu dengan apa pun, dan kusadari jalannya semakin melandai, membawaku lebih dalam ke bawah tanah. Tapi aku ragu harus memilih yang mana kalau bertemu dengan persimpangan lagi.

Terus melangkah, aku mendapat dua berita yang bertolak belakang. Berita baiknya, aku tidak menemukan persimpangan sejauh ini; berita buruknya, gua ini seperti tidak ada habisnya; di balik belokan aku hanya menemukan kegelapan pekat yang segera diterangi cahaya sihirku dan di balik bebatuan yang menutupi jalan (sehingga aku harus memanjat) hanya ada kegelapan lagi. Jalannya terus menurun, beberapa kali aku hampir tersandung dan terguling hingga ke bawah—tapi hal itu tidak mungkin, aku terlalu _awesome _untuk babak belur dengan cara seperti itu.

Aku melirik jam tangan, sudah sejam sejak kami memasuki celah sempit itu, kuharap Mathias tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh, seperti menyusul kami untuk memastikan Lukas tersayangnya baik-baik saja, misalnya. Ah, sendirian di sini benar-benar tidak _awesome_, akan lebih baik jika ada teman untuk diajak berbicara (atau setidaknya untuk mendengarkan betapa _awesome_-nya diriku), membuatku hampir berharap tadi Gilbird tidak tinggal di atas.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian aku akhirnya mencapai tempat yang sepertinya ujung dan dasar gua. Udara segar yang kurasakan sejak tadi bertiup semakin besar dan dingin, masuk dari celah-celah kecil di sepanjang langit-langit gua—entah bagaimana caranya, aku kan berada beberapa ratus meter di bawah tanah. Atau mungkin tidak ada celah, kemungkinan besar udara segar itu datang dari tempat ini sendiri, penyihir mana pun yang datang pasti akan merasakan sesuatu yang magis dan kuno di gua ini.

Sekarang guanya menjadi sangat lebar, bahkan bisa disebut ruangan luas, dengan stalaktit menempel di atas dan stalakmit berdiri dengan kokoh di bawah. Semuanya masih kelabu dan gelap. Di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah kolam berisi air sebening kaca, begitu jernih sehingga membuatku dapat melihat dasarnya yang juga berwarna kelabu.

Aku baru saja mendekat dan berjongkok di pinggir kolam, menyingsingkan lengan ketika sebuah suara berkata, "Ah, guanya menyatu lagi rupanya."

Itu suara Lukas, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan melihat si penyihir beserta muridnya keluar dari sebuah celah sempit di ujung lain gua, beserta cahaya sihir putih yang melayang dengan redup di atas kepala mereka. Kalau tahu jalannya akan menyatu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah mengusulkan untuk berpisah.

Kedua orang itu mendekat, aku juga menghampiri mereka. "Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," sahut Lukas. Matanya melirik kolam, dia kelihatan haus tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan minum dari sana. Arthur, di sisi lain, malah sudah berjongkok dan mencelupkan tangan, lalu mengangkatnya ke wajah.

Aku bergerak ke belakang Arthur. "Kau meminumnya?"

"Ya."

Aku diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak terasa panas di leher?"

"Tidak."

"Atau sakit perut?"

"Tidak juga."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang aneh dengan air itu, ya?"

"Tidak, apa sih maksud pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu?"

Aku berjongkok di dekatnya dan mencelupkan tangan. "Hanya memastikan kalau airnya aman," kataku sebelum menciduk dengan kedua telapak tangan dan minum dengan rakus.

Si pemuda Inggris berdecak, "Sialan."

Lukas sudah berada di sisi kolam yang terjauh, dia menatap air, menunjuk dengan jarinya dan berkata, "Potongannya."

Kami berdua bangkit dan sama-sama memandang arah yang ditunjuk Lukas. Oighear. Dari warnanya pun aku tahu. Ada yang berpendar dalam warna biru es di dalam kolam, letaknya agak jauh ke dalam—kolamnya memiliki lubang besar—tapi cahaya dan sihirnya memancar hingga terlihat oleh kami dari permukaan.

"Itu _awesome_," kataku, "sekarang, harus ada seseorang yang masuk ke air dan mengam—" Belum selesai aku berbicara, dua jari telunjuk telah mengarah kepadaku.

"Dua lawan satu. Telah ditentukan, Gilbert yang mengambil," Lukas mengumumkan.

"Hei!" aku memprotes, "tidak bisakah kita menentukannya dengan lebih adil seperti melempar koin atau semacamnya?"

"Ambil potongannya, Gilbert."

Ah, tidak _awesome_. Sayang sekali kedua pedang itu tidak mempan sihir sehingga aku tidak bisa membuatnya melayang ke tanganku.

"Yah, seseorang memang harus mengambilnya." Aku mengalah; lebih cepat potongannya diambil, lebih cepat kami keluar dari sini. Aku membuka mantel, sarung tangan, kaus kaki serta sepatu dan pelan-pelan turun ke kolam.

Pertama kali menyentuh airnya, terasa sangat dingin sehingga aku hampir saja kembali melompat naik, tapi mereka hanya akan memaksaku kembali masuk dan itu tidak _awesome_, lebih baik aku masuk perlahan saja. Airnya hanya sebetis, lalu semakin ke tengah mencapai pinggang; aku terpaksa menyelam karena potongan Oighear berada jauh di dalam lubang yang ada di dasar kolam. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara yang bisa disimpan oleh paru-paruku, aku menyelam dan berenang menuju lubang besar yang ternyata lebih dalam daripada yang kukira, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima meter. Lubangnya melebar saat semakin ke bawah, mirip dua mangkuk yang disambungkan dengan pipa; tempat pertama berada di atas, lebih terang dan dangkal, sementara yang satunya berada di bawah, lebih gelap tapi lebih hangat.

Aku terus berenang mengikuti cahaya biru dari potongan Oighear, hanya tinggal dua meter lagi saat aku mendengar sesuatu memanggil.

_'Gilbert_…._'_

Ah, Lukas? Bukan, itu bukan suaranya. Arthur? Lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

_'Gilbert.'_

Lagi. Suaranya terdengar dekat. Tidak mungkin itu suara kedua orang yang masuk ke gua ini bersamaku, rasanya aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suara mereka di bawah sini. Tapi aku mengenali suaranya...

_'Fran-Francis?' _Aku bertanya di dalam kepalaku.

_'Kapan mengunjungiku lagi, Gil?'_ suara itu berkata, suara kawan lama sekaligus mantan guru sihirku. _'Sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama lagi, dan _nongkrong _di bar, kau tahulah, seperti dulu__.'_ Suaranya semakin dekat, seperti si pemilik berkata tepat di kedua telingaku, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain aku.

_'Eh?'_

_'Bruder.'_ Itu suara Ludwig, adikku. _'Sering-seringlah pulang.'_

_'Lud?' _tanyaku_. 'Itu benar-benar kau?'_

Aku berbalik di dalam air, hanya bertemu dengan kegelapan bersemburat biru, yang terpantul di dinding kelabu dan menciptakan bayangan riak air yang menari—itu aneh, aku tahu airnya benar-benar tenang. Mungkin aku hanya kedinginan dan cadangan oksigenku mulai menipis, lalu mulai berhalusinasi, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mengambil potongannya dan berenang ke atas. Ini semakin tidak _awesome_, tidak _awesome_, tidak—

_'Nak.'_

_DEG._ Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terdengar di telingaku saat jantungku akhirnya berdebar begitu keras di balik rusuk.

Aku mengedipkan mata, mendongak mencari asal suara. Lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara itu, suara yang selalu membuatku tenang dan merasa damai, bahkan di saat-saat dunia serasa kiamat. Hatiku langsung dibanjiri luapan emosi; suka cita, haru, dan rindu.

_'Master Fritz_…._'_

_'Ya,' _jawabnya.

_'Tapi... bagaimana mungkin?'_

_'Aku hanya kembali sebentar,'_ katanya dan berdeham, _'langsung saja karena waktuku tidak banyak.'_

_'Apakah kau akan memberitahuku semacam cara rahasia untuk membuatku lebih _awesome_?'_

_'Bukan—'_

_'Apakah itu sesuatu yang akan memudahkan kami untuk mengumpulkan potongan Pedang Kembar__?"_

_'Ehm, bukan Gilbert. Aku hanya ingin bilang__—_'

_'Bahwa kau kembali untuk membantuku mengalahkan Ivan?' _Yang satu itu terdengar muluk, tapi aku tersenyum lebar. Kalaupun seluruh percakapan ini hanyalah halusinasi, maka aku sudah cukup bahagia. Dan kusadari kebiasaan lamaku menyela perkataannya telah kembali.

_ 'Jangan memotong dulu!____—_Kebiasaanmu itu tidak pernah hilang, ya? Aku hanya kembali sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sempat kusampaikan waktu itu. Nak, dengarlah; meski kau itu menjengkelkan, sok awesome_, pemalas dan sering tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, kau tahu aku selalu bangga padamu, Gilbert.'_

Oh, bagian tentang kebiasaan burukku itu terdengar tidak _awesome_, tapi tidak ada yang membuatku lebih senang daripada saat dia menyebutkan "bangga".

_'Aku harus pergi,' _katanya dengan nada terburu-buru, jenis nada yang akan digunakan orang saat hampir terlambat mengejar bis pagi. Eh, secepat itukah?

_'Master?'_ tanyaku, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa membedakan apakah mulutku ikut berbicara atau hanya pikiranku yang berkata. '_Master? Master Fritz!'_

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dasar orang tua yang aneh. Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab. Apa juga maksudnya untuk datang tiba-tiba dan berkata begitu. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirku, sambil mencoba untuk tidak menelan air karena senyum itu ingin berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, aku menyelam semakin dalam. Tanganku hampir menyentuh potongan Oighear yang berada di dasar saat sebuah bayangan gelap berenang lewat di atasku; aku tersentak. Tapi apa pun itu, gerakannya cepat sehingga bahkan ketika aku buru-buru menoleh, dia sudah menghilang. Aku mengambil potongan Oighear dan menggenggamnya erat-erat lalu berenang naik.

_'Hei, Beilschmidt.'_

Suara lagi. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri (meski aku tidak tahu apakah itu mungkin terjadi jika sedang berada di dalam air) dan seluruh otot di tubuhku menegang.

_'Gilbert_…._'_

Suara perempuan. Perempuan yang kukenal. Dan asalnya dari belakangku. Aku segera berbalik dan apa yang kudapati membuatku tersentak ke belakang; sepotong napasku melayang ke keluar dalam gelembung-gelembung udara.

Matanya membekukan, seperak bulan dan begitu bundar; menyihir. Bibirnya tipis sekali dan kulitnya kebiruan juga pucat, seperti warna langit saat matahari sedang cerah. Rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang, sewarna air danau dan melayang-layang di belakangnya. Wujudnya perempuan. Dengan ekor ikan alih-alih sepasang kaki.

_Mein Gott_, sedang dihadapkan dengan apa aku sekarang?

_'Gilbert.' _Suaranya menggema di kepalaku, terdengar begitu dekat tapi jauh pada saat yang bersamaan.

Setelah kuperhatikan benar-benar, matanya bukan perak, tapi hijau rumput. Rambutnya juga cokelat, dan kelopak bunga bermunculan di atas telinga kanannya—membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana lembaran-lembaran jingga dan merah muda itu tidak mengambang di air. Bibirnya menebal, juga muncul warna merah muda. Terakhir, aku menyaksikan saat warna krem mulai menjalari kulitnya yang kebiruan, terpana saat pipinya merona sehat dan menjadikannya begitu hidup. Entah memang dia yang berubah atau penglihatanku yang mulai memburuk.

_'Eliza_…._'_

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan tangannya menyentuh pipiku, terasa sedingin es, tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

_'Kemana saja kau?' _Sekarang, kedua tangannya melingkari leherku, dan dengan perlahan dia menariku mendekat. Dekat... sangat dekat... hingga jarak antara hidung kami hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Aku tidak sanggup menjawab. Kepalaku pening dan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Di dada, paru-paruku sudah menjerit minta diisi; tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menatap ke depan.

Senyumannya semakin lebar—membentuk cengiran, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang mungil... juga runcing dan tajam serta terlihat seperti... taring? Dia mendekat dan membuka mulut. Bukan, bukan membuka sedikit, malahan sangat lebar, seperti ingin memakan seluruh kepalaku, seperti rahang hiu yang membuka, lengkap dengan barisan gigi serupa paku.

Tidak _awesome_.

Aku meronta. Dia menarikku. Sosok Eliza kini menjadi mengerikan—tunggu, perempuan itu memang mengerikan, tapi ini sesuatu yang _lebih-lebih _lagi—dengan mulut menganga selebar piring makan. Kulitnya berkerut-kerut, meregang mengikuti mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat bekas-bekas daging—dan apa itu potongan kain?—yang membusuk di sela-sela giginya yang berwarna abu-abu dan hijau menjijikan. Kurasa itu adalah apa yang tersisa dari pengunjung terakhir yang ke sini.

Sebuah bayangan gelap melintas, dan kali ini aku melihat siapa yang menciptakannya; Lukas, dengan belati berwarna perak yang memantulkan cahaya dalam genggamannya. Kami bergelut, tapi sebelah tangan si makhluk yang berwajah Eliza masih mencengkram leherku, kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan bengok menusuk. Rambutnya ternyata lebih panjang daripada yang kukira dan sekarang kami bertiga kusut di baliknya.

Entah apa yang membuatku lebih tercekik; kebutuhan akan oksigen, tangannya yang mencengkram leherku, rambutnya yang melilit, atau gabungan antara ketiganya.

Aku mulai tidak sadarkan diri, samar-samar aku melihat Lukas bergerak maju dan menusuk si makhluk, lalu menendangnya. Cengkramannya di leherku terlepas. Ada bayangan lagi yang sepertinya adalah Arthur. Lalu cahaya merah saat seseorang menggunakan sihirnya. Dan teriakan si makhluk yang nyaring. Aku masih memegang potongan Oighear sampai saat itu, sama sekali tidak merelakannya terlepas.

Air sudah tertelan, segalanya melebur dalam kegelapan. Hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahuku dan menarikku ke atas.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**: Akhirnya bisa update lagi TwT #tangisanbahagia

Dan hanya mau memberitahu, rasanya bakal ada yang mesti ditambahkan ke dalam jejeran warning yang sudah sepanjang daftar tagihan itu. Mulai chapter ini sampai ke depannya, _kemungkinan_ besar saya akan menyelipkan hint ataupun beneran pairing straight/sho-ai. Cuma mau menyiapkan mental (?) bagi yang mungkin kurang suka sama sho-ai aja.

Sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan adakah yang mau berbaik hati review? :3


	7. Small Battle, Big Loss

_**Gilbert**_

Aku menyampingkan badan dan terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan air kolam yang tertelan. Saat sudah lebih lega, aku berbaring telentang. Pandanganku yang awalnya buram lama-lama terfokus, terlihat stalaktit di langit-langit gua dan semburat cahaya sihir.

"Be-berapa lama aku tidak sadar?" Suaraku serak ketika keluar.

"Lima jam," Lukas menyahut.

Aku langsung terduduk kaget, mengejutkan Arthur yang ternyata duduk tidak jauh dariku. "Apa?!"

"Sekitar lima menit," kata Lukas lagi. Arthur tertawa, tapi ditutupinya dengan suara batuk-batuk pelan. Ia dan Lukas dalam keadaan basah kuyup, sepertinya benar, mereka juga menceburkan diri tadi. Aku kembali merebahkan diri pada punggungku, kepalaku rasanya masih agak berputar.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tidur lagi; bangun dan gunakan sihirmu untuk mengeringkan sebelum kita bertiga terkena hipotermia."

Dengan malas-malasan, aku bangun dan mengeluarkan Ehrfurcht yang basah dari saku dan merapal mantra untuk mengeringkan secara instan—Lukas tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia bukan _sorcerer_, _elemental_ ataupun _wizard_.

"Potongannya?" tanyaku.

"Aman." Arthur menepuk saku mantelnya.

"Jadi tadi... kalian masuk ke air juga?" aku bertanya.

Arthur menjawab sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tenggelam, duh."

"Aku tahu, tapi maksudku, memangnya kelihatan dari permukaan?"

"Tidak sih."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Yah... aku merasa ada yang salah saja denganmu tadi."

"Dan dia memaksaku untuk terjun menarikmu," Lukas menambahkan.

Baiklah, terserah. Aku tidak mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas menggunakan jalan yang tadi kulalui. Sebuah pikiran mengusik benakku saat kami mulai berjalan. "Apa sih itu tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Lukas yang berjalan di belakangku menjawab pelan. Mengejutkan, kukira ia tahu segalanya.

"Hmm, makhluk apa yang berkeliaran dalam wujud perempuan berekor ikan dan memakan manusia?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Siren_."

"Kukira mereka hanya ada di lautan," kata Arthur.

"Memang."

Aku kembali bertanya, "Dan makhluk serupa yang mendiami air tawar?"

"_Naiad_. Tapi rasanya mereka tidak berekor," Lukas berkata.

"Jadi," aku mencoba menyimpulkan, "yang tadi itu adalah hasil perkawinan silang antara _siren_ dan _naiad_?" Tebakan absurd memang, tapi Lukas hanya menjawab, "Mungkin saja."

"Hei," Arthur yang berjalan di depanku berkata, "apakah... makhluk-apa-pun-itu-tadi seperti memberi kalian err... semacam ilusi?" Ah, ia melihat juga rupanya.

"Ya," jawabku. Setelah mengatakannya, aku menyadari bahwa bayangan yang kulihat tadi adalah orang-orang yang _kusayangi_; Francis, Ludwig, Master Fritz, dan... Eliza. (Yang terakhir kusebut itu adalah kisah lain yang belum waktunya untuk diceritakan.) Tapi, apa maksud makhluk itu tadi? Dan kata-kata Master Fritz itu….

_"Kau tahu aku selalu bangga padamu, Gilbert."_

Aku tahu itu memang hanya si makhluk yang berkata, tapi aku penasaran apakah memang Master Fritz bangga padaku. Entah mana yang benar, tapi senyum tipis terkembang di bibirku.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" aku bertanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Arthur berdeham. "Kedua orangtua serta kakak-kakakku, dan ehm, seorang... teman. Tapi kuyakinkan padamu bahwa itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting."

Aku menengok ke belakang sambil terus berjalan dan bertanya pada Lukas, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau melihatnya juga?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang kau lihat?"

Lukas menatapku dengan matanya yang biru dan kelam. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Tidak sih," aku kembali memandang ke depan. "Lupakan saja."

* * *

.: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

Cahaya matahari menjadi hal pertama yang kulihat saat keluar dari gua, dan hal yang kedua adalah kapak bergagang panjang dalam genggaman Mathias—hei, dari mana benda itu berasal?

"Mathias?"

"Gilbert!" Lelaki Denmark itu menoleh, kelegaan merayapi wajahnya, seakan ia sudah menungguku untuk waktu yang lama sekali. Aku tahu aku ini _awesome_, tapi tidak perlu dirindukan sampai _sebegitunya_ juga. Aku baru ingin menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku saat aku melihat warna hitam hangus di bajunya, menghentikan mulutku yang baru setengah terbuka.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Dingin menjalari tengkukku. Lukas dan Arthur tiba di sebelahku, kudengar si pemuda Inggris mendengus sebal saat melihat siapa saja yang berada di depan kami: Ivan, Toris, dan Natalia.

"Bagaimana sih cara kalian selalu mengikuti kami?" aku bertanya—setengah berseru—dengan nada yang benar-benar jengkel. Lagi-lagi penyihir yang tidak _awesome _itu, tidak bisakah ia berhenti berada di tempat yang sama denganku?

Seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat olehku karena terhalangi tubuh besar Ivan masuk ke dalam pandanganku. Orang itu adalah pemuda dengan rambut cokelat ikal dan mata hijau—tunggu. Ia adalah pemuda yang bertatapan denganku di depan rumah Ivan sewaktu masih di Inggris—aku benar-benar yakin itu memang dia! Aku tidak pernah lupa caranya menatapku yang disertai pandangan aneh. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

"Antonio," Arthur berkata pelan.

Dan aku bisa mendengar pemuda dengan kulit kecokelatan itu balas berkata, tidak dalam volume yang lebih keras dari ucapan Arthur yang sebelumnya, "Oh, _hola_, Arthur. Kau bagian dari ini juga?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanyaku.

"Kurang lebih," jawab Arthur. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _git_?"

"Hal yang sama juga ingin kutanyakan padamu, sebenarnya." Si pemuda tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu setelah mengatakannya. Yah, memang aneh. Ivan sebelumnya tidak pernah membawa orang-orang yang tidak berpengalaman, kecuali….

Oh, demi langit.

"Kau _orangnya_, ya?" Aku menatap Antonio curiga, jangan-jangan ialah pemenuh ramalan yang satunya lagi. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih, pemuda itu tidak tampak seperti menyimpan kekuatan hebat atau semacamnya. Tapi yah, wajah bisa menipu. "Kau salah satu dari pemenuh ramalan itu, apa aku benar?"

Ivan tersenyum.

"Oh, ya ampun, memang benar," kataku. Senyum Ivan tadi sebenarnya bisa berarti dua: iya dan tidak. Tapi jika kulihat matanya, maka tebakanku tidak salah.

"Yah," Arthur berkata, "itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

"Ah, jangan mempermasalahkan yang tidak penting," kata Ivan, syal berwarna pastelnya melambai tertiup angin, "di mana potongannya?"

"Potongan apa?" aku balas bertanya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, _da_. Aku tahu kalian sudah memiliki potongannya."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kami sudah mendapatkan potongannya?" aku tetap bertanya. "Lagi pula, memangnya kami ke sini untuk mencari potongan itu?"

Senyumnya memudar, sebelah alis Ivan terangkat dan ia berkata dengan nada polos, "Benarkah? Kalian tidak mungkin ke sini untuk berlibur, kan?"

"Kemungkinan selalu ada."_  
_

"Memang." Antonio melangkah maju. Matanya menatap Arthur penuh arti. "Maka, mungkin juga kalian sudah mendapatkan potongannya."

"Seperti kataku tadi, siapa bilang?"

"Aku." Antonio tersenyum, sekilas terlihat psikopat seperti Ivan—baru sehari bersama dan sepertinya si penyihir Rusia itu sudah berhasil menularkan sedikit sifat mengerikannya pada si pemuda; entah Antonio yang malang atau kami yang sial karena harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau potongannya sudah dipindahkan dari tempat awalnya," kata Antonio, "Arthur yang sekarang memegangnya."

Ivan tersenyum lagi, puas. "Nah kan? Sekarang kesempatan terakhir, berikan potongannya, _da_?"

Huh, ia sudah tahu.

"Tidak akan pernah." Tanganku bergerak mengambil Ehrfurcht yang tersimpan di saku dan kami tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Semua sudah menemukan lawannya masing-masing. Lukas siap dengan tongkat di tangan, ujungnya bersinar kebiruan, akan melancarkan mantra kapan saja ke arah Toris; Natalia yang berdiri berseberangan dengan Mathias, sudah mengeluarkan sepasang belati, menatap lelaki yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh; Arthur tidak melepaskan matanya dari Antonio, entah apa yang ada di antara mereka, tapi tampaknya keduanya memiliki semacam dendam pribadi. Ivan? Sudah pasti akan melawanku.

Sebelum aku memutuskan bagaimana harus memulai ini, cahaya merah berkumpul di ujung pipa Ivan—kurasa tepat di bagian kerannya—dan penyihir itu mengayunkannya dengan ceria seperti anak hiperaktif; sebuah pukulan sihir melesat ke arahku.

Ke arah Arthur sih, lebih tepatnya.

Aku menerjang si pemuda Inggris, tanpa sempat memperingatkannya untuk merunduk, membuat kami berdua berguling sementara sebuah pukulan menghanguskan suatu tempat di belakangku. Aku menatap bekas kehitaman itu terpana.

Di sisi yang lain, melihat tuannya sudah menyerang, Toris melemparkan pukulan sihir ke arah Lukas, yang berguling menjauh—aku ingin tahu ke mana para _demon_ setianya itu, lalu teringat bahwa kami tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan. Semalam Lukas melepaskan ikatan dua _demon_-nya karena sudah terlalu lama menahan mereka di dimensi ini, dan belum sempat membuat ikatan yang baru dengan _demon_ yang lain. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara sihir para _magician_ bekerja dan segala hal tentang _demon_ mereka, tapi yang kutahu, Lukas hanya punya satu bantuan dari pelayannya sekarang ini. Err... dengan kata lain, ia lemah; tidak siap, tidak _awesome_.

Aku bangkit dan bersiap membalas serangan yang selanjutnya. Agak jauh di sisi kananku, si lelaki Denmark melangkah maju sedikit.

"Kau tahu," Mathias memulai, "aku sebenarnya tidak melawan perempu—" Tanpa peringatan, Lukas menarik lengannya hingga hampir tersungkur. Sebuah belati membelah udara kosong tempat kepala Mathias sebelumnya berada, bilah perak itu terus melesat hingga menghilang di balik tebing. Lelaki Denmark itu membersihkan debu imajiner dari mantelnya lalu berkata, "Baik, pengecualian untuk kali ini!"

Natalia maju. Mathias menyongsongnya. Adik perempuan Ivan itu menebaskan belati ke arah lehernya, tapi Mathias menghindar dengan terampil. Ia merunduk dan menendang dalam gerakan berputar. Natalia melompat ke belakang, hanya untuk maju lagi dan mengarahkan bagian tajam belatinya ke bahu si lelaki. Mathias berguling dan segera bangkit. (Bahkan setelah kegiatan yang barusan, tatanan rambut pirangnya yang berdiri itu masih belum rusak—tunggu, itu tidak penting.) Natalia berputar, mantel abu-abunya mengembang; mereka saling mengimbangi langkah dalam irama yang mematikan. Gerakan mereka yang gesit seperti menari—yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira begitu jika saja ada musik yang diperdengarkan dan tidak ada belati serta kapak yang diikutsertakan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tarikan keras pada bagian belakang mantelku dan tersungkur ke belakang, dengan wajah menghadap ke atas, bertatapan langsung dengan Arthur yang berdiri di atasku. Tunggu, "berdiri di atasku" itu terdengar agak tidak ben—aku mendengar suara hantaman di dekat kami dan cahaya kemerahan yang meledak di sisi kanan; sebuah detonasi sihir.

"Jangan bengong, _git_!" Arthur menyalak. "Kalau aku tidak menarikmu kau sudah hangus sekarang."

Oh, benar. Aku lupa tadi sedang mulai bertempur dengan Ivan. Aku bangkit. "Baiklah, baiklah, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi, Pak Tua. _Awesome_ sekali. Sekarang mari kembali ke masalah kita."

"Hei, kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Aku tidak mendengarkan protesnya dan memusatkan perhatian pada Ivan... yang baru saja melemparkan pukulan sihir lagi. _Mein Gott_, dari tadi membalas pun juga belum sempat. Untung hanya sebah pukulan ringan, sehingga aku bisa membuyarkannya dengan sekali kibasan.

Aku membalas. Antonio yang berada di sebelah Ivan melangkah menjauh ke samping, tapi orang yang kumaksudkan untuk menerima seranganku malah dengan santai menggambar garis vertikal dari bawah ke atas dengan pipanya, menahan pukulan sihirku dengan sekali gerakan.

"_Vozdushnaya struya_, _svertka_," Ivan merapal, "_pozhar_!" Mantranya menghasilkan gulungan angin yang meliuk bersama api ungu, seperti dua kain lap yang digulung jadi satu hingga saling melilit satu sama lain, menembus udara seperti mesin bor. Terlihat _awesome_—tapi jadi tidak terlalu karena mengarah padaku. Err... cara menangkalnya bagaimana, ya?

Oh ayolah, aku tidak pernah hapal banyak mantra; kunci _sorcery_ ada pada imajinasi, bukan pada hapalan berisi kata-kata tidak _awesome_ yang susah dimengerti. Sayang sekali mengkhayal itu agak sulit jika dalam keadaan terdesak. Aku mengayunkan Ehrfurcht, membayangkan apinya hanyalah percikan _kecil_ kembang api, tidak mudah, tapi aku berhasil memisahkannya dengan udara dan mengubahnya menjadi sekecil tebaran konfeti. Saat hampir menerpa, angin sihir itu kugulung dengan Ehrfurcht, persis seperti yang kulakukan ketika makan mi di restoran Cina, lalu dengan percaya diri dan tanpa melihat-lihat lagi kuhempaskan ke kiri. Kekuatannya sudah berkurang ketika aku membelokkannya, tapi tenaga angin itu masih cukup kuat untuk menyeret Mathias—yang sebelumnya kukira masih berada di sebelah _kanan_ku dan belum _berpindah_—hingga ke pinggir tebing.

"Hei!" Mathias memprotes. Ia berdiri dan menjauh dari bibir tebing, pada waktu yang tepat untuk menerima tendangan Natalia dan terjatuh lagi.

"Maaf soal itu!" Kalau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini aku pasti bakal menertawakannya. Aku mengayunkan Ehrfurcht. Sambaran kilat sebiru langit meluncur dari tongkatku, menghanguskan batu di tempat si penyihir Rusia berdiri sebelumnya. Tidak disangka dengan badannya yang sebesar itu, Ivan sebenarnya mempunyai gerak refleks yang cukup baik.

Suara dentingan besi menyadarkanku bahwa yang sedang bertarung bukan hanya aku dan Ivan. Di sisi kanan yang lebih jauh, Lukas dan Toris tampaknya sudah selesai saling melempar kilat dan sekarang memilih untuk beradu dengan pedang. Mungkin aku harus mengikutinya juga, kesempatanku untuk menang dalam adu pedang lebih besar dibanding menggunakan sihir—dan tolong jangan ingatkan aku soal kejadian di menara yang sudah sangat lama itu; Ivan menggunakan pipa yang ada keran di ujungnya, jelas saja ia bisa mengait pedangku dengan mudah waktu itu, tapi ia curang!

Oke, kembali ke pertarungan yang _awesome_. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang... Arthur? Berada agak jauh di belakang Ivan (sejak kapan ia pindah?), pemuda itu sedang bergumul dengan Antonio yang mencoba merebut potongan pedang di sakunya. (Dan hei, mana Gilbird? _Demon_ itu selalu saja angkat kaki—err, atau sayap? Yah, intinya ia selalu kabur duluan jika ada pertarungan. Tidak _awesome_.)

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak mau menunggu lama. Dengan satu ayunan, Ehrfurcht bertransformasi menjadi pedang, yang langsung kugunakan untuk menyerang Ivan. Aku menebas, Ivan mengelak; aku menusuk, Ivan mundur, menyampingkan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan pipa; aku merunduk, menggores kakinya. Ia mundur. Dentingan nyaring terdengar saat Ehrfurcht menghantam pipa. Bilah kami bersilangan; tanganku memutar, mencoba melepaskan pipa dari tangannya, tapi lagi-lagi keran sialan itu mengait bilah besi Ehrfurcht, dan jika aku tidak menariknya agar lepas dari keran, maka pedangkulah yang akan ditarik.

Aku melangkah maju, langsung menyampingkan tubuh menghindari kibasan pipanya yang disertai segaris api. Nah kan, apa kubilang? Ivan itu curang, ia suka menggunakan sihir dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, benar-benar tidak _awesome_. Aku melakukan serangkaian gerakan _awesome_ lainnya yang membuatku berhasil menghadiahinya sebuah sayatan memanjang di lengan. (Ah, aku memang _awesome_.)

Tapi jarak kami begitu dekat, aku tidak sempat menghindar saat pipanya diarahkan padaku dan hanya bisa menahan dengan Ehrfurcht. Seasaat kami saling menekankan seluruh kekuatan pada senjata masing-masing. Tapi lama-lama aku mulai terdorong karena Ivan sedikit—amat _sangat_ sedikit—lebih kuat dariku. Meski aku jelas lebih _awesome._ Kalau saja ia berlaku adil, menggunakan murni seluruh keahlian berpedangnya untuk melawan dan bukannya memanfaatkan kelebihan badannya itu, aku pasti menang!_  
_

Si penyihir Rusia mundur, memberi jarak di antara kami berdua. Seharusnya jika ia ingin melakukan segalanya dengan cepat, ia akan terus mengincar Arthur. Tapi kami sama-sama tahu, bahwa yang terbawa dalam setiap pertarungan dan hantaman pedang kami adalah dendam pribadi. Aku bahkan percaya kalau ia sebenarnya lebih tertarik untuk menghabisiku dibandingkan dengan cepat-cepat mengumpulkan semua potongan pedang._  
_

Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang dan mendapati Mathias terdesak. Mundur dua atau tiga langkah lagi, maka lelaki itu akan terjun bebas 600-an meter ke bawah, jatuh ke dalam air dingin yang akan menjadi sekeras papan jika ia mencapainya—itu pun kalau tidak "menyangkut" di tengah jalan, seperti terbentur batu atau yang semacamnya. Aku menoleh ke depan, Ivan belum melakukan apa-apa.

Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi, kuperhatikan lengan Mathias yang ternoda merah membengkok dalam sudut yang ganjil. Tidak baik. Dia dan Natalia sudah penuh goresan, dan bercak-bercak darah menghiasi kulit dan pakaian mereka.

Perhatian kembali kupusatkan kepada lawanku yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan aneh. Aku menunggu. Senyumnya bertahan.

"Hei, kenapa sih kau senyum-senyum terus?" tanyaku. "Tidak _awesome_, tahu!"

Senyum Ivan melebar dan semakin terlihat mengerikan. Ia terlihat benar-benar senang saat tiba-tiba—dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak kusangka—berlutut dan menghujamkan pipanya ke batu di bawah kami lalu berseru, "_Treshchat_!"

Mataku mengikuti retakan yang muncul dari titik tempat si penyihir Rusia menancapkan pipanya. Retakan itu terus memanjang dengan cepat, semakin melebar, dan membuat cabang saat hampir mencapai Mathias, membuatnya dikelilingi retakan dan pinggir tebing. Kami semua masih terpana melihat sihir Ivan. (Selain dirinya, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang bisa menggunakan sihir _elemental_, jadi wajar kan kalau kami kagum sedikit?) Natalia melompat mundur menjauhi Mathias.

Pertama, semuanya diam. Hanya terdengar suara batu berderak pelan.

Lalu mata biru Mathias melebar dalam kengerian dan terdengar suara detonasi—sepertinya Lukas yang baru saja melancarkannya—sebelum si _Magician_ berlari ke arah temannya.

"_Sechʹsya_," Ivan merapal, hampir tidak terdengar suara saat pipanya dicabut.

Batu di bawah kakinya amblas; Mathias jatuh.

Lukas bergesekan dengan batu saat ia meluncur dan dengan teburu-buru merendahkan tubuhnya, menjulurkan tangan untuk menangkap si lelaki Denmark. Aku tidak bisa melihat apakah ia berhasil, tapi melihatnya terus berada di pinggiran tebing yang baru saja runtuh, setidaknya membuatku lebih yakin bahwa di sana, Mathias masih bergelantungan pada lengan temannya.

Natalia maju dalam gerakan mengancam. Aku mendorong udara dengan sihir ke arahnya, menghempaskan si perempuan ke pinggir tebing sebelum ia bisa mendekati Lukas dan Mathias. Natalia tergelincir dan kibasan rambut pirang platina adalah bagian terakhir yang kulihat darinya sebelum ia menghilang; jatuh.

Kami semua terdiam selama sesaat.

Demi surga, aku baru saja mendorong adik Ivan dari tebing setinggi lebih dari 600 meter, semoga kakaknya tidak berniat membalas dendam padaku atau apa.

"Natalia!" Toris yang pertama berteriak. Dengan susah payah _Wizard_ itu berdiri dan bergerak secepat yang ia bisa ke arah tebing. Ia terluka, jejak-jejak hitam ditinggalkan sepatunya saat melangkah.

"Natasha?" panggil kakaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pandangan Ivan beralih ke arahku. "Dia jatuh, _da_?"

"Sepertinya."

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku senang sih tidak ada yang memaksa untuk menikahiku lagi." Lalu pandangannya menggelap dan aura mengintimidasi itu semakin menguar. "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah adikku. _Kolkolkol_…."

Meski sudah ratusan kali aku mendengarnya, tetap saja kata-kata Ivan yang terakhir itu membuatku merinding. Entah mantra kuno macam apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia ucapkan.

"_Vmeste s vse magiya vo mne_"—pipanya menunjukku—"_pozhar_ _i_ _derzhava iz skala, razrushat_!"

_Mein Gott_, apa mantranya tidak bisa lebih panjang lagi? Aku berguling menjauh.

* * *

_**Lukas**_

Lukas meninggalkan segalanya. Ia meninggalkan posisinya, ia meninggalkan pertarungannya, ia meninggalkan kesempatannya.

Momen ketika batu di bawah kaki Mathias retak dan berderak bagai menghentikan jantungnya selama sesaat, dan dalam setarikan napas yang mengerikan itu, ia menyaksikan sahabatnya nyaris menghilang ke balik tebing. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lukas melepaskan detonasi yang begitu kuat ke arah Toris, dan meski gerakan itu membuatnya kehilangan banyak energi, sasarannya kena telak.

Penyihir itu berlari secepat kakinya dapat bergerak, meluncur, menahan sakit saat dadanya bergesekan dengan permukaan tebing, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah; mencoba menggapai Mathias.

Ujung jari mereka bersentuhan.

Sepersekian detik, saat Lukas masih merasakan kulit Mathias yang dingin di tangannya, mata mereka bertatapan. Dua warna biru bertemu. Sekilas bayangan akan semua yang telah mereka alami bersama lewat di sana; semua tawa, semua luka. Kenangan-kenangan itu berlalu dengan begitu cepat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Senyum ceria Mathias menutup semua kenangan itu. Lukas bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam dadanya, perasaan seperti terbang dan jatuh pada saat yang bersamaan. Kesadaran memasuki kepalanya, dan meski ia tidak ingin, ia tahu ia tak dapat menyangkal fakta; _ia terlambat_. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, keceriaan menghilang dari Mathias saat ia menutup matanya, namun digantikan oleh senyum kecil yang penuh kedamaian.

Pegangan mereka terlepas.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**: Ini adalah update di jam 2 pagi, jadi kalau ada typo atau kesalahan apa pun yang dilewatkan oleh mata yang tinggal 5 watt ini, mohon beritahu saya. m(_ _)m Terima kasih sudah membaca, and feel free to leave a review. :3

p.s. Dan saya baru saja membunuh satu karakter lagi~ :D #emotnya #disambit


	8. A Rest for a Night

_**Gilbert**_

Ledakannya dahsyat, dan menyebabkan sekitar seperempat Pulpit Rock meluncur jatuh menuju _fjord_ di bawah. Mantra Ivan yang panjang dan mengerikan mempunyai efek yang juga mengerikan. Aku melompati batu-batu yang mulai bergetar dan bergeser, sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat mantra Pengangkatan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang _sorcerer_.

Entah apa yang membuatku cukup cepat sehingga berhasil menyambar bahu Lukas dan menariknya sebelum ia bisa jatuh lebih jauh. Aku melirik ke bawah, lalu mengerti kenapa Lukas seperti enggan saat aku menariknya.

Ia kehilangan Mathias.

Aku tidak berani menatap.

Mantra Pengangkatan konyol, aku tidak bisa mengingat kata sihir apa pun sekarang ini. Aku membayangkan udara meluncurkan kami menjauhi pinggiran tebing yang runtuh dan tiba di sisi yang lebih aman. Ehrfurcht membantuku memusatkan kekuatan, dan kami berhasil menghindari ikut jatuh bersama batu-batu itu.

Ivan tidak bergerak, runtuhnya batu tidak memengaruhinya. Matanya mengarah ke suatu titik yang tak terlihat olehku karena terhalangi bebatuan.

"Tuan Ivan!" Itu suara Toris, entah dari mana. "Tolonglah! Ini—Ini mendesak! Aku tidak sanggup menahan Natalia dan Antonio lebih lama lagi!"

Itu membuat Ivan tersentak. Ia menoleh ke padaku sebentar, mungkin bingung menentukan harus mengurusi musuh atau anak buahnya terlebih dahulu. Sesaat mata kami bertemu, aku sempat khawatir kalau dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat tidak berhati dan memutuskan untuk menghabisi aku yang _awesome _ini—juga Lukas serta Arthur, tentunya.

Tapi ternyata aku tak perlu khawatir, Ivan berbalik ke asal suara Toris dan mengangkat pipanya yang segera dipenuhi cahaya biru. Dia mengucap mantra, batu bergetar di dekatnya.

Arthur dan aku bertatapan, lalu kami membantu Lukas untuk berlari. Pakaian si _Magician_ menghitam dan kepalanya tertunduk, matanya tersembunyi di balik poni rambutnya yang pirang, tapi dia bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan kami. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup.

Gilbird datang dan terbang berputar di sekitar kami lalu mendarat di bahuku, berciap-ciap ribut—mungkin maksudnya untuk menyemangati kami; maaf Gilbird, tapi usaha itu sepertinya akan lebih berguna jika kau diam saja. Aku tadi bahkan sempat melupakan kehadirannya. Terakhir kan dia bersama... Mathias. Oh, benar.

Gemuruh terdengar dari belakang kami, entah Ivan dan kawan-kawannya selamat atau tidak, yang kupedulikan hanyalah bagaimana kami bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya.

* * *

.: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika kami tiba di halaman rumah bercat putih itu—atau mungkin catnya abu-abu muda, aku tidak begitu yakin jika harus memastikannya di dalam gelap, apalagi lampu jalan di depan itu sedang redup. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kami masih berada di Stavanger atau tidak, Lukas yang dari tadi menunjukkan jalan, aku hanya mengemudi. Tapi yang pasti, ini adalah rumah miliknya, agak lebih besar dari yang dimilikinya di London, dan sepertinya tidak ditempati.

Kami berempat—aku, Gilbird, Lukas, dan Arthur—menyeberangi halaman, rumputnya tinggi, entah sudah berapa lama Lukas tidak ke sini. Kami melangkah di atas tangga pendek yang ada di teras dan mencapai pintu depan, pada saat itulah aku terpikir sesuatu. "Lukas, kau membawa kuncinya, kan—?" Namun sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Lukas sudah mengarahkan jarinya ke lubang kunci dan membisikkan kata-kata. Lubang kuncinya menyala biru selama sesaat, dan detik berikutnya pintu kayu itu membuka.

Ah, benar, lupakan saja kunci. Hidup seperti ini kadang membuat para penyihir belajar untuk mendobrak rumahnya sendiri.

Debu berterbangan saat kami melangkah masuk, dan semakin banyak terlihat saat Lukas menyalakan lampu. Tidak se-_awesome_ hotel yang biasa kutempati, tapi ini rumah penyihir, jadi kuasumsikan tempat ini cukup aman.

Lukas beserta muridnya sudah duduk di salah satu sofa yang debunya tidak _awesome_. Salah satu mata Arthur membiru, dan alis serta cara duduknya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar tidak nyaman. Potongan Oighear ada di tangannya, membuatku lega.

Lukas tetap dengan wajah datarnya, fakta bahwa kami baru saja kehilangan Mathias seperti tidak mengganggunya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan dia sempat gemetar sewaktu kami masih di Pulpit Rock tadi, tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada tangisan meraung-raung, tidak ada air mata; benar-benar respon yang bisa diharapkan dari Lukas. Padahal dulu aku mengira kalau mereka memiliki perasaan pada satu sama lain atau semacamnya, tapi sepertinya aku salah.

Aku tetap berdiri, sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Ruangan itu sunyi, sampai akhirnya Arthur membuka mulut. "Kita kehilangan satu orang."

"_Ja_, aku tahu," sahutku.

Wajah Arthur semakin merengut, serasi dengan alisnya yang berkerut. Sepertinya jawabanku tadi bukanlah respon yang sangat diharapkannya.

"Kita _kehilangan_ satu orang," ucapnya lagi, memberi penekanan lebih.

"_Tidak_ _perlu_ diulang." Aku ikut memberi penekanan dalam kata-kataku. Arthur dengan cepat kehilangan kesabaran—ya, tidak ada masalah pribadi, aku mengerti bahwa kami semua sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk—dia berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah mantelku, menggeram, "Kita kehilangan Mathias, _git_, dan hanya itukah jawaban paling hebat yang bisa kau katakan?"

Aku menepis tangannya. "Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

Dia terlihat siap meninjuku. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Selama hidupku, belum pernah aku bertemu orang yang sangat tidak pedulian!"

"Itu hanya karena kau belum hidup cukup lama."

"Sedari tadi kalian berdua bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia memang berisik dan menyebalkan, tapi _hell_, tidakkah dia ada artinya bagi kalian?" Itu baru menyinggungku. Bukan berarti aku tidak merasa kehilangan atau apa, tapi kalau aku berlama-lama berduka pada setiap orang yang meninggal, Ivan pasti sudah menguasai dunia sekarang. Menyembunyikan duka itu saja sudah menyakitkan, Arthur seharusnya tahu dia tidak perlu bertanya kenapa aku diam saja. Lagi pula, aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk menunjukkan kelemahan semacam itu. Aku melirik Lukas. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Kalau dia saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?

"Tentu saja Mathias ada artinya," bantahku, "tapi memangnya apa reaksi yang kau harapkan?"

"Tangisan? Entahlah, apa saja yang menunjukkan kalau dia ada artinya bagi kalian."

"Terkadang diam juga bisa jadi _awesome_, kau tahu?"

"Kalian sepertinya tidak berhati."

"Tidak berhati?" _Kau bukan orang pertama yang menyebutku begitu. Mereka pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan yang bahkan lebih buruk._ "Mungkin kau juga hanya akan sama tidak berhatinya jika orang-orang mati dengan mudahnya di sekitarmu!" _Dan menghancurkan segala harapanmu._ _Jangan Gilbert_, kataku pada diri sendiri, _kau terlalu _awesome_ untuk menunjukkan kelemahan._ Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa terkadang kalimat yang keluar tidak sesuai dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Wajah-wajah mereka terbayang lagi, wajah orang-orang yang pernah kusakiti dengan kata-kataku, berputar seperti roda dalam sudut tergelap di kepalaku.

Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu, Gilbert Beilschmidt terlalu _awesome_ untuk itu. Dia akan selalu kuat dan berdiri tegap, bahkan saat sekarang ini, saat luka lamanya dibuka oleh seorang bocah yang usianya bahkan tidak ada seperempat dari umurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu seberapa sering itu terjadi," Arthur balas berseru, "yang kutahu hanyalah kau membiarkan seorang teman mati dengan mudahnya dan pergi begitu saja!" Aku sempat mau protes, tapi dia suda lebih dulu melanjutkan, "Apa kalian juga akan berlaku sama kalau aku terbunuh? Pura-pura tidak pernah mengenalku lalu mencari orang lain untuk dijadikan boneka dalam ramalan sialan itu?"

"Jadi ini semua tentang dirimu atau Mathias?" geramku lewat sela-sela gigi. "Karena dari yang kudengar sejak tadi, pada akhirnya kau kedengaran seperti memikirkan diri sendiri—"

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" Lukas memotong sebelum kami bisa saling menubruk. Suaranya tegas, tapi entah bagaimana tetap bisa mempertahankan kesan datarnya itu.

"Gilbert, tenanglah. Kau sudah tua, tapi masih selalu mudah dipancing."

"Apa maksudnya dengan tu—"

"Dan Arthur, hormatilah seniormu," di sini aku tersenyum _awesome_, "meski dia memang menyebalkan dan sebagainya." Di sini senyumku luntur. Lukas melanjutkan, "Kau sama mudah terpancingnya dengan dia."

"Kita semua tahu," Lukas masih berkata ke muridnya, "kalau kau memang merasa dijadikan boneka atau apa, kau bisa pergi kapan pun kau mau. Tidak ada paksaan, ingat?"

Arthur diam saja.

"Dan semua orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menghadapi kematian seorang teman, tidak peduli bagaimana pun orang lain menganggapnya sebagai tidak peduli. Gilbert dan aku punya cara sendiri, dan aku tidak memintamu untuk memahaminya.

"Sekarang," kata Lukas, "aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kalian bisa tidak saling membunuh hingga pagi tiba." Dia berbalik dan menuju ruang tengah, tapi berhenti sebentar dan menoleh sedikit. "Aku tidak mau masalah ini dibahas lagi... ataupun soal Mathias."

Lukas meninggalkan Arthur, aku, dan Gilbird di ruang tamu.

* * *

_**Prusia, 1638**_

Terdengar desiran saat sebatang anak panah melesat membelah udara. Mata panahnya menancap di batang pohon, tepat di tengah sebuah lingkaran berwarna gelap, tidak jauh dari anak panah pertama yang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Ha!" seru seorang gadis—Elizaveta—senang, kepalan tangannya meninju udara. Wajahnya—yang mau tidak mau harus kuakui—cantik ternoda tanah dan rambut cokelatnya ditarik ke belakang membentuk ekor kuda. Tunik hijaunya dikenakan di bawah jubahnya yang dekil—kurasa warna aslinya krem atau semacamnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak jelas lagi.

"Lihat," Eliza menunjuk ke anak panahnya yang menancap, "tepat di tengah lingkaran, aku menang."

Aku mengikuti arah jarinya, meliihat anak panahnya dan anak panahku sendiri. Keduanya berada di dalam lingkaran, hanya saja anak panah yang dilepaskan Eliza lebih pas.

"Ah, sama saja," kataku tidak mengakui. "Hanya beda sedikit, bisa dipastikan karena angin."

Dia meninju lenganku bercanda, agak terlalu keras. "Akui saja Gil, aku lebih unggul dalam memanah." Seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. Kami bertatapan, tidak berkedip hingga jika seandainya saja warna mataku bukan merah, pasti sudah jadi merah sekarang. Akhirnya aku menghela napas dan mengalah, lalu berkata sambil berjalan ke arah pohon tadi untuk mengambil anak panah. "Baiklah, aku akui itu, kau memang lebih hebat."

Seringainya menjadi cengiran lebar.

Aku mencabut anak panahku. "Tapi hanya dalam memanah; kalau bermain pedang, aku jelas lebih _awesome_." Aku juga mencabut anak panah Eliza lalu melemparkannya pada si gadis yang langsung menangkap batangnya dengan cekatan, tanpa melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Kurasa kita harus tanding ulang—dengan pedang, maksudku," usulnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-akan-kalah. Eliza malah balas menatapku dengan pandangan menantang.

"Kau akan kalah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?"

Aku menggeleng dan mendongak ke atas, mencoba memperkirakan letak matahari dari balik hijaunya dedaunan. Sejauh yang kutahu, sinarnya masih terang, dan menyilaukan.

"Ayo, kita harusnya berburu," kataku mengingatkan. Eliza mengangguk dan memasukkan busurnya ke dalam tabung anak panah yang tergantung di punggungnya. Aku menyilangkan busurku dan kami berdua bergerak menuju selatan, melangkah semakin dalam menembus hutan.

Mungkin sudah berjam-jam kemudian saat kami akhirnya berhenti dan beristirahat, entahlah, setiap kali berada di dekat Eliza—apalagi kalau berburu, rasanya jadi lebih cepat. Kami berbaring bersebelahan di atas hamparan rumput hijau, di pinggir sebuah danau kecil—baiklah, lebih pantas sih di sebut kolam, tapi Eliza dan aku lebih suka menyebutnya danau karena terdengar lebih _awesome_. Eh, tapi karena kolam memanglah semacam danau kecil, sebutan kami jadi tidak terlalu salah juga, kan? Oke, lupakan.

Sambil berbaring dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantal, pikiranku melayang ke menu makanan nanti malam: tupai, lagi. Membosankan. Aku berharap bisa memanah rusa, atau apa pun yang bisa dijual supaya kami bisa membeli roti dan anggur, keju juga kalau ada. Beginilah nasib yatim piatu, terpaksa berjuang sendiri melawan kerasnya hidup. Aku hanya punya Ludwig, adikku. Ayahku sudah entah ke mana sejak Ludwig baru lahir dan ibuku meninggal saat anak keduanya itu menginjak umur lima tahun. Meninggalkan kami berdua dengan rumah tua dan sebidang lahan kecil yang hanya pantas disebut kebun. Eliza kurang lebih bernasib sama, hanya saja dia tidak punya adik dan ibunya masih hidup meski sakit-sakitan. Gadis itu tinggal dekat rumahku, juga memiliki tanah kecil di rumahnya.

Tapi kami berdua sama-sama tidak berbakat mengolah tanah, bercocok tanam, atau apa pun lah itu sebutannya yang berhubungan dengan bertani. Maka tanah itu hanya ditanami sedikit sayuran dan buah-buahan—tanahku pun diurus Ludwig—kerjaku dan Eliza hanyalah berburu, menjual hasilnya dan memakan sebagian. Semuanya hanya bertambah sulit saat musim dingin datang. Tapi karena kami memang _awesome_, kami selalu dapat bertahan.

Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa terus bertahan hidup dengan cara membosankan ini.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Gadis itu seperti tertidur. Lengan kirinya di bawah kepala sementara tangan kanannya di perut, bergerak naik turun bersamaan dengan napasnya yang teratur. Aku ingin memberitahunya sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal di benakku sejak kemarin malam, tapi tidak yakin bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Eliza," panggilku. Matanya terbuka, manik hijau itu melirikku, dia tidak tidur rupanya.

"Hm?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, menghindari matanya. "Aku akan pergi."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan pergi. Jauh dari sini, untuk waktu yang lama," aku mengulangi dengan nada serius. Eliza memutar tubuhnya ke arahku dan tertawa dengan dibuat-buat. "Lucu sekali Gil, aku hampir percaya."

"Aku memang serius."

"Sama meyakinkannya seperti waktu kau berkata menemukan emas di dalam sepatumu."

Aku duduk dan menatapnya. Wajah dan nada bicaraku kurang meyakinkan seperti apa lagi sih? "Aku tidak bercanda, Hedervary." Penyebutan nama keluarga, artinya kami benar-benar serius. Eliza bangkit dan kali ini menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Apa maksudmu, Gil?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tahu Penyihir Friedrich yang datang ke desa beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Dia menawariku untuk menjadi muridnya."

Untuk sesaat, ekspresi Eliza menjadi seakan-akan dia akan berguling di atas rumput dan menertawaiku habis-habisan. Lalu gadis itu tampaknya berhasil mengontrol diri dan membungkuk begitu dekat ke arahku, bertanya dalam suara pelan yang mirip desisan, "Kau serius, Beilschmidt? Bahwa penyihir terkuat di Eropa baru saja menawarimu untuk menjadi muridnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Eliza menegakkan lagi duduknya. "Tidak percaya. Aku _hampir _tidak percaya," katanya. "Lalu? Kau menerima tawarannya?"

Aku menghela napas lagi, mendapati bahwa terkadang sahabatku ini bisa lambat juga dalam berpikir. "Iya, Eliza, aku menerimanya. Kalau tidak buat apa aku bilang akan pergi?"

"Iya sih." Eliza berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Tunggu, apa itu raut sedih yang kulihat di wajahnya? "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Lima hari lagi."

"Dan kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Menurut Penyihir Friedrich, bisa jadi lima tahun lagi."

Eliza diam saja, mungkin mencoba mencerna kata-kataku. Lima tahun itu akan terasa singkat saat dijalani, tapi jadi terdengar lama saat diucapkan ke telinga. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak suka harus berjauhan dengannya—maksudku, berjauhan dengan _tanah kelahiranku_, iya, itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa keinginanku untuk berkenalan dengan sihir sama besarnya dengan keinginanku untuk bertahan hidup. Eliza selalu bilang bahwa kami ini pejuang, petarung. Tapi mungkin mengangkat pedang itu lebih cocok untuknya, kalau aku sih sekali-sekali ingin juga mengangkat tongkat dan menembakkan petir dari benda itu, melumpuhkan musuh hanya dengan sekali ayunan. Penyihir juga bertempur, kok, hanya saja dengan sihir. Dan kedengarannya juga sama _awesome_-nya dengan bertarung menggunakan pedang.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penyihir, ya?"

"Ya."

Eliza terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya mengerjap, lalu menepuk pundakku. "Baiklah, kalau memang menyerukan mantra itu impianmu, maka aku mendukungnya." Suaranya seperti tidak rela. Aku pun sebenarnya juga begitu. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mau meninggalkan Elizaveta di sini sendirian, berjuang seorang diri tanpa teman. Tapi menjadi murid penyihir berarti mendekatkanku ke cita-cita terpendamku sekaligus mendapatkan jaminan hidup enak; aku sejak lama bermimpi untuk memberi Ludwig dan diriku sendiri hidup yang lebih _awesom_e—terutama makanan dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman.

Aku tersenyum, mata rubiku bertemu dengan mata zamrudnya. "_Danke_."

Kami hanya duduk-duduk di sana selama beberapa lama, memandangi hijaunya daun-daun di pohon dan melemparkan lusinan kerikil ke air.

"Baiklah," Eliza akhirnya bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarikku berdiri. "Kita tidak seharusnya berlama-lama di sini. Ayo kembali ke desa, aku menantangmu dalam lomba lari."

Aku membersihkan tanah yang mengotori tunik putihku dan mengeratkan ikatan mantel. "Orang _awesome _sepertiku pasti menang. Apa hadiahnya?"

"Yang kalah harus menyerahkan hasil buruannya hari ini kepada yang menang." Mata Eliza berkilat senang saat dia mengatakannya.

"Eh? Semuanya? Lalu aku dan Ludwig makan apa nanti?" tanyaku kurang setuju dengan idenya, kalau misalnya—meski tidak mungkin—aku yang _awesome _ini kalah, Ludwig dan aku bakal harus puas dengan kentang. (Bukannya aku tidak suka kentang, sih.)

"Kau takut, Gil?" Eliza meledek. Aku dan segala ke-_awesome_-manku merasa terhina jika dibilang penakut. "Tidak. Aku menerima tantanganmu. Apa peraturannya?" Kami berdua sudah siap berlari saat itu.

"Tidak ada," kata Eliza. Lalu gadis itu menendang bagian belakang lututku keras-keras, membuatku tersungkur ke rumput. Dia melompatiku dan berlari sambil tertawa. "Sampai jumpa di desa, Gil, pastikan kau membawa hadiahku!"

Memang karena tidak ada peraturannya, dia bilang sendiri barusan, tindakan curang sehina apa pun menjadi sah-sah saja.

Aku segera berdiri dan menyusulnya, lebih didorong oleh kesadaran bahwa makan malamku yang menjadi taruhannya.

* * *

Aku terbangun.

Mimpi yang aneh. Datang di saat yang tidak tepat pula. Mimpi yang membawa kembali ingatan dari masa lalu, beberapa hari sebelum aku pergi ke Praha, mengikuti Master Fritz untuk menjadi muridnya.

Lalu suaranya kembali terdengar jelas di kepalaku, wajah-wajah mereka yang di gua kembali menghampiriku. Setan air sialan, aku jadi terus-terusan teringat pada mereka sekarang.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dalam kegelapan, tidak bisa tidur lagi. Beberapa belas menit lewat, rasa kantukku sudah hilang. Dalam benakku, kejadian beberapa menit sebelum tidur itu terulang; Arthur yang marah-marah, aku yang ikut kesal, dan Lukas yang menengahi kami berdua.

Ah, Lukas, jarang aku mendengarnya mengucapkan sesuatu lebih dari dua kalimat begitu. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan kami; dia tidak mau masalah soal Mathias dibahas lagi. Nah kan, sedingin apa pun, aku tahu jauh di dalam hati penyihir itu juga sebenarnya bersedih untuk kawannya. Dari caranya yang seakan terburu-buru pergi itu, aku jadi curiga mungkin dia langsung masuk ke kamar (entah yang mana) dan menangisinya semalaman.

Yah, mungkin tidak semalaman, bisa saja hanya beberapa jam.

Err, bukan berjam-jam juga, mungkin lebih tepat kalau beberapa belas menit.

Atau... hanya beberapa menit singkat; m-mungkin dia malah memang tidak memedulikannya sama sekali—oh ayolah, setidaknya setitik air mata untuk mengenang persahabatan mereka yang kurang _awesome_?

Lupakan saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan menyelinap keluar tanpa suara. Mungkin dengan sedikit keajaiban, Lukas masih menyimpan bahan makanan di lemarinya—minimal makanan kaleng, aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali perutku yang _awesome_ ini diisi.

Setelah beberapa kali hampir menabrak benda dalam kegelapan, aku mencapai dapur dan menyadari adanya cahaya. Lukas duduk di salah satu kursi yang membelakangi jendela, kedua tangannya di atas meja dan ada gelas dihadapannya, tapi penyihir itu hanya memandanginya.

"Lukas," panggilku.

Dia melirikku, tapi tidak menjawab.

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, sekali ini mengabaikan debunya. "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di dapur? Tidak _awesome_."

"Ini kan rumahku, apa itu masalah?"

"Err... tidak sih."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku seadanya. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum penyihir itu berkata dengan nada monoton dan pelan, "Hal sama yang juga terjadi padaku, sebenarnya."

Mathias-kah yang menjadi masalah? Aku terdiam, membayangkan ekspresinya saat terjatuh. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

Kulirik Lukas; wajahnya yang putih terlihat benar-benar pucat, matanya yang biru dan gelap hampir tidak berkedip, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Rambut pirang terangnya yang berombak kelihatan sedikit berantakan, Nordic Cross—lambang yang diangkat keluarganya—itu masih tetap ada di sana.

"Eh, iya," kataku saat teringat sesuatu. "Sehabis ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kembali ke London?"

"Mungkin."

"Kapan kau akan mulai mengajari Arthur?"

"Dalam waktu dekat."

"Kapan?" desakku. "Besok?"

"Sebetulnya sebagian besar buku serta alat-alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk memulai pelajaran ada di London," jelas Lukas, "tapi akan kucoba untuk mengajarinya dasar-dasar sihir besok."

"Nah, itu yang mau kudengar. Kau akan mengajarinya untuk menjadi _mage_ terlebih dahulu atau pelajarannya bakal dicampur dengan materi _magician_?" tanyaku lagi. "Karena kurasa lebih baik kau melakukan pilihan yang kedua karena mengajarinya untuk menjadi _mage _terlebih dahulu itu terlalu lama, kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak saat aku dan kau belajar dulu."

"Dengar Gil, kurasa kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi segala sesuatu. Biarkan saja aku yang menyelesaikannya dan kujamin pemuda itu bisa menyihir," kata Lukas mengakhiri percakapan kami.

"Baiklah, itu _awesome_," kataku. Lihat kan? Ketika aku mulai mencoba untuk pedulian dan berpikir serius, orang-orang di sekitarku malah menyuruh untuk berhenti mengurusi mereka. Mungkin aku memang tidak harus begitu, aku hanya perlu berpikir dengan _awesome_.

Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, penyihir Norwegia itu berkata, "Aku duluan." Dia lalu berdiri, mendorong sedikit kursinya ke belakang, dan berjalan keluar dapur, meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama gelasnya yang hanya terisi setengah.

Pencarianku akan makanan dimulai dari lemarinya.

* * *

**_Di suatu kota di Norwegia_  
**

**_Toris  
_**

Toris membuka keran dan air bersih yang dingin mengalir keluar. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan sejuknya membasuh wajahnya yang kotor. Noda darah dan debu digosoknya pelan-pelan. Ia mengambil air lagi dan berkumur.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka; Toris nyaris tersedak.

"Natalia," katanya di sela-sela membuang air dari mulutnya.

"Oh, kau di sini," kata perempuan itu dingin, ia membiarkan pintu terbuka dan berjalan mendekati Toris yang membungkuk di atas wastafel. "Hanya ada dua kamar mandi di rumah ini, Kakak sudah menempati salah satunya dan bocah Spanyol itu sudah menguasai bak cuci dapur. Jadi kurasa, kau tidak akan keberatan?" Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak," Toris bergeser, memberi tempat untuk Natalia di wastafel lalu menyambar handuk kecil yang terlipat di dekatnya dan mengelap wajahnya, mengernyit saat tanpa sengaja menyakiti luka goresan di pelipisnya, "tidak sama sekali."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Natalia membuka keran dan membersihkan wajahnya sendiri, sementara Toris hanya berdiri di sana, memandanginya. Bahkan dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini pun, perempuan itu tetap cantik. Toris merasa sanggup menatapnya sepanjang malam.

Dan ternyata sepanjang malam itu hanyalah sampai Natalia menyadari tatapannya. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Ti-tidak," lelaki itu tergagap. Ia berbalik, mengurusi lukanya sendiri.

Natalia memang selalu seperti itu; dingin dan tajam; seperti belati-belatinya. Sejak awal Natalia memang tidak pernah ramah pada Toris karena Ivan menyukainya, penyihir Rusia itu menganggap Toris adalah anak buahnya yang paling berguna, dan biasanya bersikap lebih "ramah" padanya dibanding pada anak buahnya yang lain. Tidak peduli sekeras apa pun Toris mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia _straight_ sejak lahir dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Ivan ataupun segala perlakuan manisnya, Natalia tetap tidak mau tahu. Perempuan itu hanya mau Ivan mencintainya, hanya_ dirinya _seorang; Toris adalah ancaman di matanya. Mereka sering bertengkar—atau lebih tepatnya Natalia yang marah dan Toris hanya mengalah.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, maka pergi saja! Pergi! _Menjauhlah_ dari Kakak_ku_!" Begitu Natalia pernah meneriakinya suatu hari, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dengan membanting pintu. Toris berdiri lama di sana, memikirkan alasan-alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah pergi dan memutuskan untuk bertahan meski digalaki Natalia, atau Ivan sendiri—kadang penyihir yang mengintimidasi itu bisa sangat menindas. Dan setelah memutar otak memikirkkan jawabannya, Toris tidak bisa menemukan banyak hal yang menguatkannya. Ia sadar dirinya bisa mendapatkan gaji yang bahkan lebih besar jika bekerja di tempat lain. Selain mungkin karena tidak tega meninggalkan Eduard dan Raivis—sesama anak buah Ivan—yang menahannya hanyalah Natalia.

Ya, perempuan itu. Memangnya apa lagi yang membuatnya rela mendekati Ivan dan menuruti perkataannya? Tentu saja agar bisa dekat dengan adiknya (yang meski tidak terlalu berhasil tapi lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali). Kalau Toris tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya, ia yakin dirinya tidak akan menjadi bawahan Ivan dan mengurusi Pedang Kembar sialan itu atau para pemenuh ramalan itu sendiri; jujur saja, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka. Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah Natalia.

Suala pelan derit pintu terdengar dari lantai atas, pasti Ivan, karena Natalia yang juga mendengarnya segera menutup keran dan berjalan keluar. Perempuan itu baru sampai di ambang pintu saat tiba-tiba ia berhenti, dan dengan ragu menoleh ke belakang. Ia berkata pelan, "Dan Toris, terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

Penyihir Lithuania itu berbalik. Terima kasih untuk apa? _Untuk yang tadi, Bodoh,_ kata sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya, _kalau bukan karena kau, Natalia sudah pasti bernasib sama dengan lelaki jabrik tadi, menjadi penghias di dasar_ fjord. Oh, benar.

Toris tersenyum, tulus. Jarang-jarang Natalia mau mengatakan sesuatu yang agak "baik" padanya. "Sama-sam—"

Tapi Natalia sudah menutup pintu.

Ia terdiam cukup lama meski senyum kecil itu bertahan di bibirnya. Toris membuka keran lagi dan kembali memeriksa lukanya sambil membuat catatan dalam hati; _magician_ payah dalam bertempur jika hanya sendiri, tapi _demon_ mereka sangat sadis ketika melancarkan detonasi.

Dari suatu tempat di bagian belakang rumah, terdengar suara benda-benda pecah disusul tawa dan seruan Antonio, "Ahahaha, aku baik-baik saja, kalau kalian ada yang bertanya!"

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Apprentice in Training

**A/N:** Sepertinya saya sudah lama sekali nggak ke FFn, karena begitu masuk saya baru sadar kalau belasan chapter yang sudah jadi keburu hilang semua... dan cuma satu chapter yang saya punya backup-nya, itupun masih draft mentah banget. TwT #gigitjari #nasibketikulang

* * *

**_Arthur_**

Arthur menarik napas dalam-dalam. Di hadapannya sebuah _pentacle_ kosong menanti. Si pemuda berdiri di dalam _pentacle_-nya sendiri yang lebih kecil, sekali lagi memeriksa sekelilingnya, khusus ke bagian simbol-simbol rumit yang digambar olehnya dengan hati-hati menggunakan kapur. Mangkuk berisi _rosemary_ serta berbagai rempah dan campuran cairan dupa untuk menarik _demon_ ada di antara kedua lingkaran _pentacle_. Lilin-lilin dalam ukuran yang benar sudah diatur di tempat yang tepat, membentuk pola yang melengkapi Simbol Pemanggilan.

Ini adalah saat yang penting bagi seorang _m__agician_ baru, juga menegangkan. Pemanggilan Pertama, mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya gatal ingin mencoba. Pemanggilan Pertama adalah praktek pertama seorang _m__agician_ untuk memanggil _demon_—yang seharusnya belum bisa dilakukan Arthur karena statusnya bahkan bukan seorang _mage_. Tapi masternya berkata mereka diburu waktu dan membuat pelajarannya jadi melompat-lompat. Entah harus dipanggil apa Arthur sekarang ini; murid penyihir, _mage_, atau _magician_ pemula.

Terserah apa sebutannya, yang penting sekarang, Arthur Kirkland sudah siap.

Arthur mengucapkan suku kata pertama pemanggilan, lalu yang kedua dan seterusnya, persis seperti yang diajarkan Lukas padanya. Ia menyelesaikan mantranya dengan sempurna, lalu menunggu dengan perasaan campur aduk dan keringat menetes. Belum terjadi apa-apa. Masternya pernah memberitahunya, suara butuh beberapa detik untuk melintasi batasan dimensi di antara si pemanggil dengan si _demon_, lalu beberapa detik untuk si _demon_ menyadarinya dan barulah ia akan sampai di hadapan si pemanggil. Masalahnya, jika tidak mengetahui nama sejati demon yang akan dipanggil, si _magician_ tidak tahu _demon_ mana yang akan menanggapi panggilannya. _Demon_-_demon_ tingkat tinggi yang biasa dipanggil Lukas, sudah diketahui semua nama sejatinya. Lukas menyarankan, sebaiknya Arthur memilih _demon_ yang akan dipanggilnya lewat buku-buku milliknya. Sayangnya semua buku yang ada di rumah Lukas ini hanya memuat nama-nama _demon_ tingkat tinggi, tidak ada nama demon "kacangan" yang dicari Arthur. Hampir semua buku yang dibutuhkan untuk pelajarannya memang berada di London.

Jadi daripada acara pemanggilannya gagal, Lukas menyuruh Arthur untuk mengucapkan mantra tanpa nama si _demon_, memang hanya bisa digunakan pada _demon_ tingkat rendah, tapi si pemanggil jadi tidak tahu _demon_ mana yang akan muncul. Ini seperti menjaring ikan dalam air keruh, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan menyangkut di jaringmu ketika mengangkatnya.

Arthur meneguk ludah, mulai tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau Lukas salah? Bagaimana kalau mantra yang diajarkan masternya itu bukan hanya bisa memanggil _demon_ tingkat rendah, bagaimana kalau yang muncul malah demon tingkat ting—

Api di deretan lilin di hadapannya bergoyang hebat, napas Arthur tertahan di tenggorokannya. Asap sewarna lumut mewujud dari ketiadaan, mengepul di tengah _pentacle_ untuk si _demon_. Napasnya baru bisa diembuskan ketika sebuah bayangan muncul dari balik kepulan asap.

Yang pertama terlihat adalah kedua sayap si _demon_, berwarna hijau terang—seperti permen _mint_—lalu telinganya yang panjang dan tinggi—seperti kelinci—setelahnya, muncul kaki-kakinya yang gemuk dan berbulu. Terkahir, barulah tubuh dan wajah si _demon_. Ia seperti binatang pengerat, hidungnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak dan matanya yang gelap menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu; ia terlihat... _imut_. Sulit dipercaya bagaimana makhluk manis serupa kelinci bersayap seperti itu sebenarnya _demon_ yang suka usil.

Arthur menatap langsung ke mata si demon yang gelap. Seperti apa pun bentuk luarnya, mata _demon_ tidak pernah berubah, selalu berwarna gelap, dan terkadang merah atau kuning. Si pemuda berkedip sekali, mengusir bayangan yang dipakai si _demon_ di tingkatan pertama dan melihat wujud aslinya. Sayap serupa kelelawar menempel di punggung abu-abunya yang berkulit tebal. Matanya besar dan gelap, lidahnya menjulur keluar dan berwarna terang. Cakar-cakarnya hitam, panjang, dan membengkok. Ekornya merah muda dan bergaris-garis, mengingatkan Arthur pada ekor tikus.

Arthur menelan ludah, wujud asli si _demon_ tidak imut sama sekali. "_Demon_," ucap Arthur dengan suara yang diberatkan. "Sebutkan namamu."

Seringai terbentuk di wajah si _demon_. "Nama? Oh, nama sejatiku sebenarnya keren. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Flying Mint Bunny," katanya dengan nada sarkastis.

Arthur bisa mendengar Gilbert tertawa terbahak-bahak di sudut ruangan.

* * *

.: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

Pemanggilan Pertama itu seharusnya adalah proses yang mendebarkan sekaligus khidmat. Bagi seorang _magician_ baru, rasanya seperti melangkah menuju kedewasaan... atau semacam itu. Intinya, banyak _magician_ yang suka membagi pengalaman pertama mereka memanggil _demon_, tentang betapa konyolnya mereka karena merasa gugup padahal hanya dihadapkan ke "anak kucing". Mereka juga suka bercerita betapa seramnya wujud yang diambil demon pertama mereka, kebanyakan suka menampilkan lidah-lidah bercabang dan kulit bernanah yang mendesis dan meletup.

Arthur bagaimana? Apa jika ditanya seperti apa _demon_ pertamanya ia harus menjawab dengan, "_Demon_ pertamaku adalah kelinci gemuk bersayap yang berwarna seperti permen _mint_; imut, _ya_?"

Si pemuda bisa merasakan rasa hangat saat rona merah merambati pipinya, apa Pemanggilan Pertamanya tidak bisa lebih memalukan lagi? Ditambah dengan suara tawa Gilbert dan "aduh" tertahannya saat Lukas menyikutnya keras-keras. Arthur menghembuskan napas dan menenangkan diri, mencoba mengusir semburat merah dari wajahnya dengan berlagak sewibawa mungkin.

"Namamu," geram Arthur lewat sela-sela giginya yang dirapatkan. "Sebutkan nama sejatimu."

"Kenapa aku harus mau?"

"Karena aku memanggilmu, dengan begitu aku adalah mastermu dan kau terikat padaku."

"_Masa sih_, kata siapa?"

"Berhenti mengulur-ulur waktu atau aku akan memberimu hukuman." Ancamnya sekaligus berbohong. Hukuman macam apa? Ia bahkan belum bisa membuat serangan sihir apa pun. Gilbert yang berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan masih berjuang untuk tidak tertawa setelah Lukas menyikutnya, padahal penyihir Norwegia itu sendiri juga menahan tawa kecil yang akhirnya keluar dalam dengusan rendah. Kedua penyihir itu memang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama sejak awal proses pemanggilan. Lukas memang mengawasi muridnya dan berjaga-jaga jika ada yang salah, sementara Gilbert sengaja ikut menonton hanya untuk meledek Arthur. Dan tampaknya, si _demon_ memilih saat yang tepat untuk menampilkan wujud kelincinya di tingkat keberadaan pertama, satu-satunya tingkat yang bisa dilihat Gilbert.

Tapi tampaknya ancaman Arthur berhasil lewat wajah dan suaranya yang meyakinkan, si _demon_ memandangnya sebentar, seakan-akan menilai. "Kau ini penyihir baru, ya?"

Apakah itu pertanyaan yang menjebak? Arthur tidak yakin, ia melirik masternya yang hanya menontonnya dengan wajah datar, tampak sekali tak berniat untuk mengatakan apa-apa apalagi untuk membantu. Arthur tidak yakin bagaimana harus menanggapinya, jadi ia pun menjawab dengan cara yang sama membingungkannya, "Aku bisa jadi penyihir sebaru dan selama yang aku mau."

"Jadi kau bukan penyihir baru," tanya _demon _itu dengan nada pernyataan, "apakah aku benar? Kau tidak kelihatan seperti penyihir yang baru. Mau magis menguar dengan kental darimu, berbakat, eh?"

"Namamu, _demon_," Arthur berdecak, padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit senang karena disebut berbakat (meski entah _demon_ itu hanya meledek atau bukan), "_namamu_." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabaran. "Kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku sangat sibuk? Cepat beritahu nama sejatimu sekarang atau—"

"Nyuszi."

"Apa?"

"_Nyuszi_," kata si _demon_ dengan nada jengkel. "Kau tidak tuli, kan? Nama sejatiku Nyuszi. Karena banyak penyihir yang terlalu bebal untuk mengucapkannya dengan benar," _demon_ itu menunjuk ke dadanya yang berbulu _mint_, "makanya aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Flying Mint Bunny. Karena aku terbang, aku bewarna _mint_, dan aku suka memakai wujud kelinci."

Arthur hampir lupa menutup mulutnya saat mendengar perkenalan si _demon _yang kadar narsisnya hampir menyaingi Gilbert. Untung pada akhirnya ia masih ingat untuk merapatkan mulutnya dan bersikap layaknya seorang raja, sehingga tidak tampak terlalu bebal. Pemuda itu puas, lalu menoleh ke arah masternya di sudut ruangan, yang (masih) menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai, kembalilah ke alammu," kata Arthur, tangannya menciptakan gerakan mengusir.

"He? Begitu saja? Jadi aku ini hanya bahan percobaan atau apa?" Nyuszi protes.

"Ya, ya, semacam itulah. Sekarang silakan pergi, _Mint_ _Bunny_," Arthur menambahkan nada sarkastis di dua kata terakhir. Pengusiran kedua.

"Ya ampun, aku merasa direndahkan," kata Flying Mint Bunny dramatis. "Ternyata benar kalau kau hanyalah penyihir ingusan dan acara yang menyedihkan ini adalah Pemanggilan Pertamamu."

"_Bloody hell_, pergilah!" Setelahnya, Arthur mengucapkan mantra pembebasan. Pengusiran ketiga. Tanpa sempat berkata lagi, si _demon_ menghilang di antara asap yang serupa dengan kedatangannya tadi. Arthur terus memerhatikan hingga Mint Bunny menghilang sepenuhnya, sebelum akhirnya mengusap peluh di dahi dan melangkah keluar _pentacle_, berjalan mendekati masternya. "Tadi itu bagaimana?"

"Baik, sebetulnya," kata Lukas, "sepertinya kau memang memiliki bakat untuk menjadi _magician_."

Si pemuda tersenyum, pujian itu, meski dikatakan dengan nada datar yang monoton, membuatnya senang lebih dari pujian mana pun yang pernah diberikan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Master."

* * *

Tongkat.

Tongkat sihir, tepatnya, yang sering terlihat dibawa-bawa oleh para penyihir di cerita. Gilbert punya satu, terbuat dari kayu gelap yang penuh ukiran. Dengan kebanggaan yang berlebihan ia menamainya Ehrfurcht; mungkin agak sulit diucapkan bagi yang tidak terbiasa, tapi Gilbert memang sengaja memilih nama itu karena artinya (juga kedengarannya)... _awesome_. Lukas juga punya, tongkatnya terbuat dari kayu _rowan_ dan dipadati ratusan simbol seukuran semut-semut besar. Arthur selalu ingin memiliki tongkat sihir, ia ingin tahu rasanya menembakkan kilat dan cahaya-cahaya terang, menyihir hanya dengan satu ayunan dan mengubah benda dengan satu ketukan.

Belakangan, ia tahu, bahwa kekuatan penyihir tidaklah selalu berasal dari tongkat yang mereka gunakan (tapi lain cerita jika ternyata tongkatnya memang menyimpan kekuatan). Tongkat hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk memusatkan kekuatan sehingga hasilnya lebih baik. Dan siapa bilang bentuknya harus berupa batang kayu? Ivan menggunakan pipa besi sebagai tongkat. Gilbert bahkan mengaku ia mengenal seorang penyihir yang memilih untuk menggunakan penggorengan. Intinya, mau seperti apa pun bentuk benda yang dipilih sebagai tongkat, selama masih bisa digunakan, hasilnya akan tetap sama.

Maka sekarang, kedua mata hijau Arthur terpaku pada tongkat yang berada dalam genggamannya. Panjang tongkatnya pas, warnanya putih bersih... dengan bintang kuning norak di puncaknya. Arthur mencoba memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk setuju pada pemikiran bahwa bentuk luar tidaklah penting, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah kegunaannya. Tapi kalau bentuk luarnya saja sudah kelewat konyol seperti ini, mana bisa ia menerimanya?

"Err... kau yakin?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, hanya sementara sampai kita punya kesempatan untuk membuatkanmu tongkat yang... resmi." Lukas menunduk menatap muridnya yang terduduk di sofa dengan tongkat yang ditemukannya di bawah lemari. Gilbert tertawa dengan suara yang terdengar seperti desisan... atau mungkin orang meringis? Yang jelas, ia nyaris terguling dari sofa dan air mata menitik dari ujung matanya. "_Kesesesesese_... tongkatnya, _kesesese_, kau ini penyihir atau pesulap keliling?"

"Di-diam!" Wajah Arthur memerah. Ia beralih ke arah gurunya. "Tidak bisakah kita mencari tongkat yang lebih normal? Maksudku, seperti milik kalian itu."

"Yah, waktunya tidak sempat. Tongkatmu seharusnya tidak dipilih secara sembarangan, kau tahu," jawab Lukas.

"Kenapa juga kau harus menemukan yang semacam ini, karena, demi Ratu Inggris, aku tidak tahan mendengar suara tawanya." Arthur menunjuk Gilbert dengan ujung tongkatnya.

"Gunakan saja dulu," kata Lukas dengan nada hampir tidak peduli. "Lagi pula benda itu bisa berada di bawah lemari karena suatu alasan kan?" Entah apa maksud perkataannya.

Si pemuda menggoyang-goyangkan tongkatnya dengan malas. "Apa orang bisa menyihir dengan benda semacam ini?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu sebelum mencoba," Lukas menyahut, sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. "Halaman. Kau setidaknya harus bisa melancarkan pukulan sihir kecil-kecilan."

Si murid langsung terburu-buru menyusul gurunya.

* * *

**_Norwegia, di waktu yang sama_**

Antonio menelusuri sebatang tongkat kayu dengan jarinya, potongannya kasar, dan sepertinya dibuat dengan terburu-buru, tapi selama bisa dipakai, ia tidak akan memprotes. Yang berada di tangannya adalah tongkat yang dipilihnya tadi malam, hanya untuk sementara hingga ia bisa mendapatkan tongkat yang pantas dengan kekuatannya. Ivan kemarin menawarinya untuk memilih tongkat; pilihannya adalah gagang bekas kemoceng, sekop, dan kapak kecil yang sebelumnya menghiasi dinding. Antonio sebenarnya berniat mengambil yang ketiga ketika Toris dengan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada sambil membawa sebuah benda yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

Hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak secara "sukarela" menjadi murid Ivan, Antonio akan diajari sihir. Ia penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika sudah menjadi penyihir sepenuhnya nanti; menembakkan kilat, hmm?

Ivan Braginski melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan langkah-langkah ringan, seakan ia—Antonio—bukanlah satu-satunya yang sedang bersemangat. Pipa besi itu berada dalam genggamannya, tidak terlihat mengancam, hanya seperti mainan anak-anak. Syal berwarna krem itu, seperti yang selalu terlihat, melingkari lehernya.

"Ayo kita ke halaman," kata Ivan.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Antonio balik bertanya.

"Latihan, tentu saja," jawab Ivan, menatap muridnya dan menyadari tatapan bingungnya. "Praktek langsung. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, kukira kau bakal menjejaliku dengan berbagai macam teori terlebih dahulu," Antonio menjawab sambil tertawa, "tahu kan, seperti yang mereka lakukan di sekolah-sekolah…."

"Ini bukan sekolah."

"Aku tahu."

"_Da_, sudah kalau begitu. Ayo."

Mereka menuju halaman belakang. Rumah yang mereka tempati tidak seperti rumah-rumah di Norwegia pada umumnya, yang jarang berpagar dan tanpa halaman. Rumah itu agak terpencil dengan halaman luas yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau, dan tentu saja, berpagar. Rumah itu dipilih sengaja oleh Ivan, supaya tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka berlatih sihir.

"Mari kita mulai." Nada master baru Antonio serius, tanpa basa-basi. Ia ingin muridnya menguasai sihir secepat mungkin, dengan kekuatan sihir sebesar yang dimiliki Antonio, Ivan punya sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk dimanfaatkan….

"Mulai dari pengertian dasar, _da_," kata si Penyihir Rusia. "Sihir adalah manipulasi energi dan kekuatan alamiah. Sihir alami mengalir di setiap makhluk hidup yang terpilih, seperti _kau_ dan aku." Ivan menjentikkan jarinya, percikan api ungu menyala di sana. "Sihir bukan benda yang bisa seenaknya diberikan ke orang. Tidak _da_, tidak seperti di cerita-cerita kau bisa mengenakan jimat dan benda itu bakal memberimu kekuatan. Kalau kau tidak mengerti cara menggunakan sihir, benda semacam itu tetap tak berguna untukmu.

"Kita terlahir dengan sihir, bisa jadi karena salah satu nenek moyang kita adalah penyihir. Kita disebut penyihir alami. Orang biasa yang terlahir tanpa sihir, sebutannya bukan penyihir alami, dan biasanya mereka akan mengalami kegagalan jika ingin menguasai sihir—" Api di ujung jari Ivan padam.

"—hanya orang-orang tanpa sihir alami yang belajar bertahun-tahun dan begitu keras yang bisa menjadi penyihir. Itu pun biasanya mereka harus menemukan benda berkekuatan sihir besar untuk membuat diri mereka kuat. Kita beruntung, _da_. _Terutama kau_."

Antonio mendengarkan penjelasan masternya dengan saksama, sambil terus berusaha agar pikirannya tidak melayang ke hal-hal lain. Angin dingin Musim Gugur berembus pelan, membelai rambutnya dan menggoyangkan dedaunan di pohon. Ia merasa seperti di-_nina-bobo_-kan, kalau saja ia tidak tahu kalau si Rusia ini adalah lelaki yang mengerikan sudah pasti Antonio minta waktu untuk _siesta_.

"Semasa aku masih menjadi murid dulu—anak-anak, lebih muda darimu—kau itu sudah kelampau tua untuk orang-orang yang baru pertama kali mempelajari sihir, _da_," Ivan berkata, tanpa maksud menyindir atau apa pun. Tapi tetap saja Antonio mengernyit tidak setuju. Apanya yang tua? Ia masih segar dan kuat, masih bisa beralih profesi menjadi _matador_ kalau ia mau. Namun ia menahan komentarnya dan membiarkan Ivan melanjutkan.

"Anak-anak yang ingin menjadi penyihir akan belajar pada seorang penyihir; terkadang si anak yang meminta si penyihir untuk menjadi gurunya, terkadang sebaliknya. Dan hal semacam itu tidaklah mudah, tidak banyak penyihir yang menerima murid, bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Pelajaran-pelajaran sihir dulu seperti pelajaran di sekolah. Kau tidak hanya belajar soal sihir, tapi juga sejarah, astronomi, kimia, biologi, fisika, perhitungan, musik, dan berbagai mata pelajaran lainnya yang—tenang saja, _da_, aku mana mungkin mengajarimu itu semua, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, ingat?"

Antonio mengembuskan napas lega.

"Singkat kata, itu semua adalah pelajaran dasar dalam sihir, murid yang lulus akan naik statusnya menjadi seorang _mage_, atau penyihir dasar. Seorang _mage_ bisa menggunakan beberapa mantra untuk pukulan sihir ringan, _levitation,_ dan pengubahan. Tapi mereka bisa—dan dianjurkan—untuk melanjutkan ke tingkat selanjutnya. Anggap saja _mage_ itu seperti baru lulus SMA, dan saatnya untuk memilih jurusan di kuliah. Di tingkat lanjutan _mage_, ada kelas-kelas yang dibagi berdasarkan spesifikasi kemampuan mereka: _sorcery_, _summoning,_ _illusion_, _elemental_, _wizardry_, _enchanting_, _witchcraft_, dan _necromancy_.

"Kemampuan para _sorcerer_ terletak pada imajinasi dan konsentrasi; selama kedua hal itu kuat, mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu perlu menggunakan mantra. Kunci _summoning_ adalah _demon_, konsentrasi, ilusi, dan kemampuan mereka untuk mempertahankan mantra pengikat; salah sedikit saja dalam mantra mereka, dapat berakibat fatal, _da_, banyak _magician_ yang terbunuh hanya karena salah mengucapkan mantra saat melalukan pemanggilan."

Antonio merinding.

"Selanjutnya adalah _elementalist_, sepertiku, dan kau juga nantinya, kekuatan para _elementalist_ ada pada keempat elemen, karena itulah yang kami kendalikan. Keadaan alam yang sesuai akan sangat membantu dalam melancarkan mantra-mantra _elemental_, biarpun tidak tergantung padanya.

"Para _wizard_ kuat dari kata-kata mereka, setiap mantra harus diucapkan, dan mereka sepertinya memiliki mantra untuk segalanya. Mereka termasuk jenis penyihir yang paling berbahaya, Murid, berhati-hatilah terhadap mereka. Salah satunya yang memihak kita adalah Toris." Ivan tampak melihat ke suatu tempat di belakang Antonio, otomatis membuat pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Di belakang mereka, dengan catnya yang seputih salju, berdiri sebuah rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati. Jendela-jendelanya tidak begitu besar, kelabu, dan sebagian tirainya tertutup. Salah satu jendela yang berada di tingkat dua mempunyai sesosok bayangan gelap yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, tidak bergerak.

Antonio kembali menoleh ke depan saat Ivan melanjutkan, "_Enchanter_, adalah salah satu jenis penyihir yang paling jarang, _da_. Mereka termasuk langka karena mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat khusus; misalnya seperti mengendalikan tanaman, berbicara dengan binatang, atau menafsirkan awan. Biasanya _enchanter_, atau _enchantress_—begitu sebutannya untuk yang perempuan—belajar secara otodidak. Salah satu contohnya adalah kakak perempuanku, Yekaterina, ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apa pun karena ia bahkan bukan seorang _mage_, tapi ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengukur kekuatan sihir seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Berhati-hatilah terhadap mereka juga, para _enchanter _terkenal mempunyai mantra mempesona yang kuat.

"Lalu ada warlock, atau witch—itu panggilan untuk yang perempuan—yang kekuatannya berpusat pada _talisman_—jimat-jimat, _da_, ramuan, alam, dan _demon_.

"Terakhir, _necromancer_. Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak soal ini, tapi yang pasti, _necromancy_ selalu berhubungan dengan pembangkitan, _da_." Ivan menyelesaikan kuliah singkatnya dengan ceria.

Sebelah alis Antonio terangkat, ekspresinya sarat akan kebingungan. Tidak seluruh perkataan si lelaki masuk ke dalam kepalanya karena semuanya terdengar membingungkan, Antonio lebih seperti berdiri di sana dan pura-pura paham dibanding benar-benar mengerti apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Kata Ivan yang terakhir itu, dan cara si lelaki mengatakannya terdengar... _mencurigakan_. Namun sebelum Antonio bisa bertanya-tanya lebih lama, Ivan segera berkata, "Itu sedikit tentang sihir, _da_. Sekarang, kau tidak akan kulatih untuk menjadi seorang _mage_, kita akan melompati pelajaran-pelajaran yang kurang penting. Aku akan tetap mengajarimu sihir dasar, tapi aku akan langsung melatihmu untuk menjadi seorang _elementalist_.

"Sekarang, bisa kita mulai?"

"Ya," jawab si pemuda mantap. _Akhirnya_.

"Mendekatlah. Kita akan mulai dari mantra-mantra yang paling sederhana: cahaya."

* * *

"Coba lagi." Lukas tidak bergerak dari tempatnya di pinggir halaman.

Arthur membungkuk, menumpukan kedua tangan di lututnya, kelelahan. Punggungnya naik-turun dengan cepat, seiring dengan napasnya yang tidak kunjung melambat. Memanggil _demon_ itu memang lebih menegangkan, tapi lebih mudah. Sekarang ia berada di halaman belakang, hanya terus-terusan dilatih agar bisa menembakkan pukulan sihir dengan lurus.

"Konsentrasi, Murid," Lukas mengulangi kata yang mulai dibenci Arthur. "Pusatkan pikiranmu pada target." Sebuah kursi kayu kecil berkaki tiga berada di sana, seakan duduk mengejek Arthur yang serangannya dari tadi tidak pernah berhasil. Jika tidak menguap di tengah jalan, pukulan sihirnya pasti akan melenceng.

"Kau harus merasakan sihir mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, rasakan saat ia tunduk di bawah kendalimu."

Arthur memejamkan mata, mengatur napas. Rasakan, eh? Ia akan mencoba. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk merasakannya, tapi ia tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda atau dapat dirasakan. Si pemuda berkonsentrasi penuh untuk merasakan sihir yang ada di dalam dirinya, lama-lama kian frustrasi karena tidak berhasil juga. Kerutan yang dalam muncul di dahinya, kedua alis tebalnya hampir menyatu. Lukas dan Gilbert menembakkan pukulan sihir dengan begitu mudah, pikirnya, kalau begitu saja ia tidak becus, mungkin statusnya sebagai "Pahlawan dalam Ramalan" perlu diragukan. Arthur mungkin sudah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri kalau saja ia tidak mendengar masternya berkata, "Rasakan, Murid, _bukan_ pikirkan."

Oh. Mungkin ia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Arthur mencoba rileks, mengosongkan pikirannya dari segala percobaan untuk merasakan aliran sihir, dan tampaknya kegiatan yang seperti tanpa usaha itu malah berhasil. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membara, namun membekukan dengan cara yang aneh, bergerak di dalam dirinya. Perasaan itu sangat kuat, sehingga ia merasa bisa mengendalikannya kapan saja. Itulah sihir. _Sihirnya_. Yang bisa ia keluarkan sesuka hati, yang bisa ia arahkan ke mana saja, dalam bentuk apa saja.

Arthur mengayunkan tongkat plastik mainan itu sekali lagi, kali ini ia memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat, terus fokus untuk mengalirkan energi sihirnya ke telapak tangan. Hampir tanpa usaha, sihirnya meluncur keluar melalui tongkatnya, agak lebih kuat dari yang dimaksudkannya.

Pukulan sihir Arthur menghantam pohon yang berada di belakang kursi itu dan merobohkannya.

Si pemuda Inggris tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Aku yang menanam pohon itu, padahal," komentar Lukas. Ia berjalan ke arah muridnya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Itu tadi bagus, sebenarnya. Kau hanya perlu berlatih lagi untuk mengontrol arahnya."

Tidak terlalu buruk, Arthur Kirkland cukup puas.

Tiba-tiba si Master berbalik. "Gilbert," panggilnya. Arthur menoleh ke belakang, Gilbert Beilschmidt berdiri di sana, bersandar pada kayu yang menopang atap teras belakang rumah. Sekaleng _coke_ berada di tangannya. Tampaknya lelaki itu sudah sejak tadi berada di sana, menonton tanpa berkomentar (tumben sekali), tanpa diketahui Arthur.

"_Ja_?"

"Kau menganggap dirimu _awesome_, bukan? Bagaimana kalau berjalan ke sini dan bantu muridku?"

"Dengan senang hati." Gilbert meletakkan kaleng _coke_-nya di atas meja yang berada di teras dan menuruni tiga anak tangga yang memisahkan lantai kayu teras dengan rumput di halaman. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa duduk di sana," jawab Lukas kalem sambil menunjuk kursi.

"Aku target?" Ada nada enggan dalam suara Si _Sorcerer_.

"Kau tahu dia selalu meleset," kata Lukas, "mungkin kau bisa duduk di sana untuk memberinya motivasi atau semacamnya, tahu kan maksudku?"

"Baiklah." Gilbert berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk. Ia melipat tangannya dengan santai, sekaligus melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Arthur yang membelalak kesal padanya.

"Coba lagi." Lukas kembali mundur ke pinggir halaman.

Arthur sekali lagi memusatkan pikiran, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengarahkan kekuatannya pada muka mengejek menjengkelkan yang sedang memandangnya. Ia bisa merasakan emosinya tercampur dengan sihir dan berkumpul di tangannya. Tongkat itu diarahkannya ke Gilbert, nyaris melancarkan serangan saat ia menyadari sesuatu. _Arthur_, _kau mau menyerang seseorang yang berada di pihakmu_, pikirnya. _Ah, tapi dia kan _awesome, pikirnya lagi sarkastis, _satu pukulan sihir tidak akan membunuhnya semudah itu…._

Tanpa sadar, sebuah pukulan sihir sudah lepas dari ujung tongkat Arthur, melesat tepat menuju sasaran. Mata merah Gilbert melebar, ia sempat membuat perisai ringan, tapi dorongannya menjungkirbalikkan lelaki itu ke belakang. Ia telentang di atas rumput, sebelah kakinya masih berada di atas kursi yang terguling.

"Akhirnya!" Arthur berseru, tangannya meninju langit penuh kemenangan. Tidak hanya berhasil mengenai sasaran, ia akhirnya bisa membalas semua ejekan Gilbert yang sebelumnya. Si _Sorcerer_ menyumpah-nyumpah pelan sebelum bangkit dan membersihkan tanah dan rumput dari bajunya. "Ya, begitu, terus saja ledek aku."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Beilschmidt, Anda sangat membantu." Perkataan Lukas terdengar lucu karena ia menyindir, tapi masih menggunakan nada yang datar. "Selesai untuk pagi ini. Kita akan lanjutkan setelah makan siang nanti."

* * *

Arthur merasa lelah sekaligus puas saat malam turun dan bulan menggantikan tempat matahari di langit. Usahanya selama beberapa hari terakhir tidak lagi terasa sia-sia. Ia berhasil memanggil _demon_, melancarkan beberapa mantra pukulan sihir, dan membalas Gilbert. Terutama yang terakhir itu. Lukas berjanji akan melatihnya menggunakan pedang di halaman belakang besok pagi, yang akan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran tentang mantra Pengikat untuk tingkat lanjutan.

Arthur masih merasa semuanya bagai mimpi. Minggu lalu ia masih berada dalam kehidupannya yang membosankan di London, sekarang, ia berada di Stavanger, berlatih sihir bersama orang-orang yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar dikenalnya. Ia penasaran apa reaksi kakak-kakaknya jika mereka mengetahui hal ini. Dua malam yang lalu mereka menelepon untuk memastikan kabarnya. Arthur berbohong, berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setelah menutup telepon, ia berdoa sepenuh hati agar mereka tidak menyadari biaya telepon yang mahal karena sudah dipakai untuk menghubungi nomor di luar negeri. Tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya, karena sampai saat ini belum ada yang menelepon lagi, kecuali teman-teman sekolahnya yang menanyakan ke mana dirinya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Oh, sial. Arthur Kirkland benar-benar lupa soal urusan sekolahnya saat ia setuju untuk ikut dengan Gilbert dan Lukas. Sekali lagi ia berbohong, berkata sedang ada urusan penting yang mendesak, dan pesan agar temannya menyampaikan itu kepada guru di setiap kelas yang ia masuki. Yang ia masih heran hingga sekarang, kenapa kepala sekolahnya belum menelepon orangtuanya karena ia tidak masuk selama beberapa hari. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin pihak sekolah percaya pada teman-teman Arthur yang hanya menjadi penyampai pesan tanpa pernyataan resmi dari orangtuanya.

Tapi ah, sudahlah. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak begitu peduli lagi karena selama ia masih bertahan di dunia barunya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Siapa yang butuh sekolah saat ia akhirnya bisa menggunakan sihir?

Arthur berbaring di ranjangnya dan segera tertidur.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **... dan saya sukses bikin Flying Mint Bunny jadi OOC di sini. orz

Entah bakalan masih ada yang baca fic ini atau nggak, karena saya tampaknya harus lebih rajin dan update lebih dari hanya sekali dalam beberapa bulan. #gantungdiri Anyway, adakah yang mau review? :3


	10. Casa Dracula

**_Arthur_**

Langkah kakinya terdengar bagai rentetan senapan mesin.

Cahaya sangat sedikit dan ia sulit melihat, namun Arthur berlari sekuat tenaga, memukul-mukul anak tangga batu dengan kakinya. Ia tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya mulai lelah ataupun anak tangga itu membuatnya tersandung-sandung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ia berlari dari apa, atau berlari ke mana. Yang ia tahu dan yang ia rasa harus dilakukannya hanyalah berlari dan berlari, hingga ke ujung, dan menghadapi apa yang menantinya di atas sana.

Anak tangga itu meninggi dalam gerakan yang berputar. Setiap beberapa puluh anak tangga habis dilewatinya, Arthur akan menemukan sebuah jendela tanpa kaca di dinding sebelah kanannya—di luar hari telah menjadi gelap dan bulan purnama yang pucat menggantung rendah di langit—tapi tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berhenti dan menikmati pemandangan.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia berada dalam sebuah menara. Dan ia sedang berlari menuju puncaknya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya di belakang. Arthur tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia bisa mendengar langkah kakinya; yang terasa begitu jauh, sekaligus begitu dekat. Apa pun itu yang mengikutinya, ia hanya berada beberapa belas anak tangga di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdentum di kedua teliganya. Arthur sedang dikejar, ia sedang _dikejar_!

_Ia tidak boleh tertangkap, ia tidak boleh tertangkap, ia tidak boleh ter—_

Ada pintu kayu tebal di ujung tangga. Arthur terlambat menyadarinya. Ia menghantamnya hingga engsel-engselnya yang telah berkarat dan rapuh berkeretak mengerikan dan daun pintunya membanting terbuka. Arthur terjatuh dengan bahu terlebih dahulu ke lantai batu di puncak menara. Namun ia tidak menyesalinya, toh kalaupun ia memang lebih dulu menyadari ada pintu di sana, ia akan tetap menghantamnya sampai terbuka. Nyeri mulai merasuki lengan kanannya, tapi ia tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali. Mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak dengan panik, mencari jalan keluar, mencari jalan keluar—

Hanya ada jendela di sana, yang menampilkan langit malam dan taburan bintang yang berkilau seperti air mata.

Udara dingin memasuki paru-parunya, napasnya tercekat. Sosok itu berada di ambang pintu. Itulah dia, itulah dia pengerjarnya. Arthur bisa melihat matanya yang menyala dalam dua titik merah di kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana lagi. Inilah akhirnya pelariannya. Arthur _tamat_.

Sosok itu melangkah maju ke bawah siraman cahaya bulan, dan seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang ceria tampak di sana. Mantelnya yang semerah darah sewarna dengan matanya, yang sekarang sedang menatap Arthur dengan kilatan yang membuat waspada. Ia tersenyum—_menyeringai_, memperlihatkan barisan gigi yang putih bersih dan rapi, membuat dua taring yang lebih panjang dari gigi-gigi lainnya mencuat ke dalam pandangan. Arthur menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk dan mundur, berusaha menjauh dari pintu.

Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada suara yang riang (tapi terdengar bagai lagu pemakaman di telinga si pemuda), "Pemenuh Ramalan," ia berjalan selangkah dan selangkah lebih dekat lagi, Arthur terus mundur hingga ia bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dinding menara.

"Aku telah menunggumu."

Dan kemudian ia menerkam maju.

* * *

.: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya :.

.: Doiteain and Oighear © Alitheia :.

* * *

"Jadi kira-kira, begitulah mimpi yang kuingat saat terbangun pagi ini." Arthur mengakhiri ceritanya sambil memasukkan sepotong roti yang dibeli Lukas tadi pagi ke mulutnya. "Menurutmu apa?"

"Apa?" Lukas bertanya balik dengan datar dari ujung meja. Ia minum dari gelas kopinya.

"Menurutmu apa artinya?"

"Aku bukan penafsir mimpi."

"Aku tahu, aku kan hanya menanyakan pendapatmu, Lukas." Kata si pemuda. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah itu mungkin ada hubungannya deng—"

"_Hei_, aku guru sihirmu, panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Master'."

"Eh? Aku kira itu hanya berlaku saat pelajaran berlangsung."

"Tentu tidak, kau harus memanggilku begitu setiap waktu, bahkan jika sudah tidak menjadi muridku."

Arthur nyaris tersedak rotinya. "Aku menolak!"

"Kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa memilih." Kata si penyihir Norwegia. "Atau kalau 'Master' terlalu berat bagimu, kau bisa mulai memanggilku… _Kakak._"

"Aku lebih menolak itu!" sergah Arthur. "Membuatku mual kan juga ada batasannya!"

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah, wajahnya masih sedatar tembok.

"_Morgen_,"[1] sapa Gilbert yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur. Rambut peraknya acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya lusuh dan kancing pertama serta keduanya terbuka. Tampaknya ia tidak mengganti pakaian kemarin dan langsung pergi tidur. Burung kecil yang bulat dan kuning itu bertengger di atas kepalanya (tapi Arthur tentu dapat melihat wujud aslinya). Ada lingkaran gelap di bawah kedua mata si _Sorcerer_. Ia menguap sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk, mengulurkan satu tangan untuk menyambar roti yang dihidangkan di meja. Gilbert menggigit rotinya dan membiarkannya menggantung di mulut, sementara ia menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu melirik Arthur. Salah satu alisnya terangkat saat ia bergumam tidak jelas seakan-akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Gilbert mengunyah sebagian rotinya dan menjauhkan sisanya dari mulut. "Wajahmu itu kenapa?" Ia berkata pada si pemuda Inggris sambil terkekeh pelan. "Terlihat parah. Habis mimpi buruk?"

Arthur mengalihkan wajah ke sisi lain. "Harusnya kau bercermin dan katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Orang _awesome_ sepertiku akan tetap _awesome_ bahkan di pagi hari yang acak-acakan."

"Aku tidak akan mengomentari itu." Arthur mengakhiri narsisme Gilbert. "Lagi pula, ada hal yang ingin lebih kupermasalahkan sekarang."

"Apa? Kau mulai menyadari kalau aku ini _awesome_?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Arthur menceritakan keseluruhan mimpinya pada Gilbert. Bagaimana ia berlari dan tentang lelaki bermata merah yang mengejarnya. Ia mendeskripsikan lelaki itu sedetail yang ia ingat. Mimpinya cepat dan agak kabur, tapi ia berhasil memberitahu si _Sorcerer_ beberapa hal. Setelah si pemuda selesai, Gilbert tidak langsung berkomentar. Malah tidak biasanya, ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Keningnya berkerut dan kedua alisnya yang keperakan hampir bertaut. Aneh melihat orang yang biasanya sangat santai tiba-tiba berusaha serius. Arthur bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar berpikir sampai mengerutkan wajah atau hanya mengerutkan wajah agar dikira benar-benar berpikir.

Lukas dan Arthur sama-sama memandanginya. Mengamati seorang lelaki ubanan sedang berpikir keras hingga ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti ia sedang menahan dorongan untuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, itu bisa jadi sangat membosankan atau mungkin malah lumayan menghibur.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Gilbert mempertemukan kepalan tangannya ke meja dan Arthur tersadar dari lamunan. Ia penasaran konklusi macam apa yang berhasil diperolehnya sehingga ia menjadi begitu bersemangat.

"Aku baru sadar," kata Gilbert, "aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar."

Kemudian ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang, berdiri, dan buru-buru meninggalkan dapur.

Mereka berdua menatap punggungnya yang menjauh hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Itu… tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan." Arthur berkata.

Lukas hanya memandangi gelas kopinya saat berkata, "Sebaiknya kau emang tidak menaruh harapan apa pun pada orang lain, terutama yang semacam dia."

Arthur tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang ke bagaimana perkataan Lukas yang sebelumnya bisa jadi memiliki makna yang sangat dalam atau itu hanyalah sindiran untuk Gilbert. Pemuda itu baru saja meletakkan peralatan makannya di bak cuci ketika si lelaki yang dimaksud kembali memasuki dapur sambil membawa ponselnya.

Gilbert meletakkan telepon genggam itu di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Lukas. "Bacalah."

Penyihir Norwegia itu membacanya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Arthur mendekat dan ikut membaca pesan yang ada di layar, dikirim dari sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal.

_Lembaran waktu terus dibuka tangan, tapi atap-atap rumahku masih sama menjulang di langit malam. Dengan lilin dalam gengaman dan bulu ayam yang sehitam dendam, datanglah saat malam sesunyi makam. Jika kau masih hidup dan membaca pesan yang kusampaikan,_ Sorcerer, maka_ datanglah secepat _demon_ menerkam. Aku mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu pencarianmu yang kelam._

_V. P.  
_

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Salah satu alis Arthur terangkat. Sesaat ia ingin terkikik saat menyadari betapa konyolnya pesan itu, tapi mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan karena sepertinya ini adalah masalah serius.

Gilbert tidak langsung menjawab, tapi si pemuda bisa melihat kalau sekarang kantuk telah sepenuhnya meninggalkan wajahnya. Ia mengantongi ponsel, kemudian memijit pelipisnya. "Hanya ada satu orang yang akan berbicara padaku dengan bahasa semacam itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Arthur.

Gilbert berbalik, merapikan pakaiannya. "Bersiaplah," katanya sambil berjalan ke luar dapur, "kita akan pergi ke Rumania."

* * *

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu melangkah masuk dan bel yang tergantung di atas pintu berdenting. Seketika, aroma masakan yang masih hangat menggelitik hidungnya dan suasana yang klasik menyambutnya. Ia hendak duduk di meja dan kursi dari kayu tua yang dipoles hingga mengilap ketika sesuatu menangkap matanya.

Ada seorang wanita di sana, dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang menggelombang di punggungnya. Ia duduk di kursi tinggi di meja bar, membelakanginya. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang, sesekali mengetuk kaki kursinya, entah karena ia sedang bosan atau hanya mengikuti irama musik yang melantun di langit-langit kafe. Ada jutaan wanita di dunia yang memiliki rambut cokelat panjang sepertinya, dan ada lebih banyak orang lagi yang bisa duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki seperti yang dilakukannya. Tapi tanpa perlu mengkonfirmasi pun, lelaki itu sudah tahu siapa yang dilihatnya. Hanya dengan perasaan aneh ini yang berdesir di dadanya setiap kali mereka berdekatan.

_Ia tahu_.

Lelaki itu menjauh dari meja yang tadi sempat ingin didudukinya dan berjalan mendekati bar, mengklaim kursi yang berada di sebelah wanita itu. Ia tampaknya sedang melamun, karena biasanya ia pasti sudah akan menyadari kehadiran si lelaki ketika ia masuk. Kini dari jarak yang begitu dekat, si lelaki menjadi dua kali lebih yakin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Mata hijaunya yang bersinar seperti permata, pipi putihnya yang sehalus porselen, dan bibirnya yang merah muda dan manis tapi bisa berkata-kata dengan penuh racun.

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berdeham, "Lama tidak bertemu, Ellie. Tidakkah kau pikir ini masih agak terlalu sore untuk minum?"

Wanita itu tersentak. Mata hijaunya yang indah membelalak lebar. Ia menoleh ke lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan ia terbata,

"Ro-Roderich…."

* * *

**_Arthur_**

Tengah hari telah lewat ketika Arthur dan yang lainnya tiba di bandara Targu Mures, Rumania. Dan kini ia yakin betul baik Gibert maupun Lukas itu sama-sama tukang menghamburkan uang—atau mungkin mereka hanya begitu kaya dan begitu frustrasi untuk mengumpulkan potongan pedang. Baru kemarin mereka membahas soal mimpinya, dan hari berikutnya mereka telah berada di negara lain. Gilbert ternyata benar-benar serius ketika berkata mereka akan pergi ke Rumania. Ada seseorang yang dikenalnya mengaku bisa membantu mereka, meskipun ia tidak yakin kalau orang itu bisa mengintervensi mimpi Arthur.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Gilbert tidak banyak bicara hari itu. Ia lebih sering diam melamun atau bermain dengan ponselnya, seakan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi Arthur berhenti peduli padanya setelah dua jam pertama karena ketika ditanya, lelaki berambut perak itu malah menjawab dengan kalimat yang teramat narsis sehingga dua kali lebih menjengkelkan dari biasanya.

Gilbert memilih untuk mengambil bus siang dari Targu Mures ke Sighisoara, kota tempat temannya itu berada. Mereka bertiga (berempat, jika Gilbird dihitung) menginjakkan kaki di Sighisoara sejam kemudian. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga. Dari stasiun, mereka menjelajahi kota dengan berjalan kaki. Gilbert berjalan dengan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, melangkah tanpa ragu dan tanpa menoleh. Lukas menggeleng ketika Arthur bertanya apakah ia sudah pernah mengunjungi kota itu, tapi Gilbert justru sebaliknya. Ia terlihat mengenal dengan baik Sighisoara, agak terlalu baik.

Sementara mereka berjalan, si pemuda Inggris menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Sighisoara adalah kota yang cantik. Sama seperti kota-kota tua di Eropa lainnya, jalanannya berlapis batu yang disusun rapi dan bangunan-bangunan kuno di kanan-kirinya penuh dengan suasana klasik yang Arthur suka. Menara-menara menjulang di atas atap-atap rumah di kejauhan, dan gereja-gereja yang dihias dengan detail dibangun berdampingan dengan pohon-pohon yang daunnya telah menguning. Beberapa bagian di London kurang-lebih memiliki rupa yang sama, tapi kota ini mempunyai rasa yang berbeda. Ia merasa seperti sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam lukisan.

Mereka melewati alun-alun kota. Arthur membayangkan dulu pasti ada pasar, pameran kerajinan, dan eksekusi yang dipertunjukkan untuk umum diadakan di sini. Ia penasaran apakah mungkin Gilbert yang katanya telah hidup sejak lama, pernah menyaksikan tempat itu di masanya dulu ketika masih benar-benar ramai oleh berbagai hal yang ia bayangkan. Lalu teringat olehnya cerita yang pernah ia baca di suatu tempat, kalau orang-orang Eropa zaman dahulu suka menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada penyihir dengan cara membakarnya hidup-hidup atau menenggelamkannya ke dalam sebuah bak besar, dan semua itu dipertontonkan di alun-alun kota. Ia berpikir mungkin penduduk Sighisoara dulu juga suka menggunakan alun-alun kotanya untuk acara yang sama, dan mungkin Gilbert memang pernah menyaksikan salah satunya. Kalau itu benar, ia tidak akan begitu kaget melihat sikap aneh Gilbert dan wajahnya yang sangat suram.

Mereka terus berjalan. Arthur sesekali memandangi turis-turis yang berfoto. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha mengambil foto dengan menara jam sebagai latar belakangnya. Ada sebuah bangunan yang bercat kuning gading di dekat sana. Meja-meja bundar dengan taplak kuning dijejerkan di dekat pintu masuknya. Dari tampilannya, Arthur menebak bahwa itu adalah sebuah kafe. Ada plang di atas pintu masuk, mungkin nama tempat itu, tapi ia tidak tahu artinya. Gilbert terus-terusan melihat ke sana, bahkan ia berhenti dan memandangi bangunan itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Matanya yang semerah rubi tidak berkedip.

"Kalau kau selapar itu, kita bisa berhenti dulu," Arthur berkata.

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan saja, aku yang _awesome_ ini belum lapar." Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan kakinya.

Arthur melirik Lukas, tapi penyihir itu sama ekspresifnya dengan sebuah patung, sehingga akhirnya si pemuda tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus mengikuti Gilbert.

Tidak jauh dari kafe itu, ada sebuah bangunan kuno berlantai dua dengan dinding yang berwarna kuning tua. Sebuah naga besi yang ditempa tergantung di atas pintu masuknya. Saat mereka tiba, ada seorang lelaki yang keluar dari sana. Dari sekilas pemandangan yang ditangkap Arthur saat pintunya terbuka, ia menebak bahwa bangunan itu adalah restoran. Mungkin Gilbert memang benar-benar lapar.

"Kita sudah sampai!" umum Gilbert akhirnya, ia berusaha terdengar riang dan heboh seperti biasanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemurungan dalam suaranya.

"Dia mengundang kita makan?" tanya Arthur. Ia memandang bangunan. Ada plakat bertuliskan _Casa_ _Dracula_ di samping pintu masuknya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu dia akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Dia sudah berada di sini," Gilbert membuat gestur menunjuk dengan kepalanya, "di dalam restoran itu, tepatnya."

"Lalu? Kita tidak mungkin berdiri di sini saja tanpa masuk, kan?"

"Sebenarnya," kata Gilbert, "kita tiba agak awal. Dia tidak akan keluar sampai matahari tenggelam."

Sepotong tawa lolos dari bibir Arthur. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Memangnya dia itu apa? Vampir?"

"Bisa dibilang."

"_Eh_?"

"Ya, dia semacam vampir, atau mungkin memang vampir sungguhan tapi aku saja yang tak pernah terlalu peduli untuk tahu. Dia mempraktekkan beberapa macam sihir juga. Lelaki yang nyentrik, kalau kau tanya pendapatku," kata Gilbert, "dan untuk beberapa orang bisa jadi lumayan menjengkelkan juga."

Mereka terdiam. Lukas tidak berkomentar apa-apa, kelihatannya ia juga tidak mengenal orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Gilbert. Arthur, justru kebalikannya, ia terkejut. Ia tahu selama beberapa hari terakhir ini memang berbagai macam hal menerjangnya, dan tidak semuanya masuk akal. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa anggota makhluk-makhluk mitos eksis sejauh itu, dan mungkin semua legenda yang ada sebenarnya memang berasal dari kejadian dan tokoh sungguhan. Jadi, apa kata Gilbert tadi, vampir itu ada?

Kemudian Gilbert tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, sejauh yang kutahu, vampir tidak suka dengan darah yang telah tergabung dengan sihir."

"Itu melegakan," Arthur mengakui.

"Tapi tetap bukan jaminan. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau orang ini nyentrik?"

"Hentikan pembicaraan soal ini dan jelaskan saja mengapa kita ada di sini."

Gilbert menghela napas. Ia membuka pintu dan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam restoran. Ia mengambil meja di pojok ruangan dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Nama lelaki ini Vladimir Popescu—atau begitulah dia mengaku, tidak dijamin itu adalah nama aslinya. Dia vampir, juga penyihir. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana kami bisa saling kenal ataupun kenapa ia ingin membantu. Yang bisa kuyakinkan hanyalah dia berada di pihak kita."

Seorang pelayan meletakkan buku menu di meja mereka, kemudian kembali ke dapur. Lukas membolak-balik halaman menu dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik.

"Di lantai dua restoran ini ada museum. Dibuka untuk umum pada siang hari, tapi kau bisa menemuinya pada malam hari di sana."

"Apa dia yang mengelola tempat ini?" Arthur bertanya.

"Ya." Gilbert membenarkan. "Bangunan ini dulu adalah rumah Vlad Dracul dan putranya, Vlad Tepes, yang menginspirasi Bram Stoker untuk menulis _Dracula_."

* * *

**_Ivan_**

Antonio mungkin bukan pelajar yang sangat perhatian, atau yang benar-benar mendengarkan seluruh penjelasannya, tapi ia memiliki bakat alami. Dan Ivan cukup puas dengan itu. Meski ia merasa harus menemukan cara yang lebih ampuh untuk memastikan kepatuhan pemuda itu padanya. Atau mungkin ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik, seperti pemindahan kekuatan, misalnya. Kalau saja ada cara untuk mentransfer kekuatan sihir Antonio pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah tidak akan membutuhkan pemuda itu lima menit setelah mereka berhasil menahannya. Sementara untuk menjaganya agar tetap patuh, mungkin Ivan harus mengeluarkan beberapa bagian otaknya dan mengubahnya jadi boneka yang lebih mudah di—

Deringan ponsel membuyarkan apa pun yang sedang ia rencanakan dalam kepalanya.

Ia merogoh ke dalam saku mantelnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. "_Da_?"

_"—_I-Ivan_, apa itu kau? Ah, lu-lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi, tentu saja itu kau. Ini nomor yang kau berikan, dan tidak ada orang lain yang akan menjawabku dengan suara seperti itu." _Terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang berbicara agak terlalu cepat, hampir seperti sedang panik.

Dan Ivan pun mengenali suara itu sebaik ia mengenali suara Ivan. "Aleks, _da_?"

_"Ya, ini aku. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan namaku sekeras itu."_

"Ada masalah? Ada yang kau takuti, _da_?"

_"A-aku, aku—yah, aku—dengar, menghubungimu saja membuatku merasa sudah mengkhianati Vladimir—dan aku akan memberimu informasi; aku benar-benar mengkhianati dia!" _Lelaki yang dipanggil Aleks itu terdengar seperti sedang tercekik. _"Argh! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang semacam kau?!"_

"Kau harusnya lebih santai," Ivan tertawa pelan, "sesuai perjanjian kita, tidak akan ada yang tahu soal percakapan ini, benar, _da_?"

_"Itu benar, sangat benar! Terutama karena inilah terakhir kalinya aku berbicara padamu, utangku sudah lunas setelah ini." _Aleks menelan ludah_. "Sighisoara—ya Tuhan, kenapa juga ini harus terjadi di Rumania, di tempat Vladimir berada pula? Aku tidak tahu ada ribut-ribut apa, tapi banyak penyihir yang langsung berangkat ke sana begitu mendengarnya. Dan melihat begitu mudahnya berita ini tersebar, kau sebaiknya bergegas. Sudah dipastikan Vladimir telah menyadari hal ini sebelum penyihir lainnya."_

"_Spasibo_, _da_," ujar Ivan dengan ceria. Tapi Aleks sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan terima kasih itu dan berkata dengan nada tinggi, _"Kita impas sekarang. Puas kau, Ivan? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau minta sesuai dengan perjanjian. Sekarang singkirkan mata-matamu dariku dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!"_

Dan _klik! _Sambungan terputus.

Tapi itu sudah cukup. Ivan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku mantel. Ia tersenyum, memain-mainkan pipa kerannya di tangan. Sejak dua yang dalam ramalan itu dibangkitkan, berbagai macam aktivitas sihir yang tidak biasanya mulai sering bermunculan di berbagai belahan dunia, dan yang terkuat dan paling banyak menarik perhatian pastilah aktifnya salah satu potongan pedang. Dimulai dari yang ada di Norwegia, dan sekarang Rumania.

Penyihir Rusia itu menggerakan pipanya dan menggambar simbol-simbol magis di meja dekat kursi tempatnya duduk. Entah bagaimana, Gilbert selalu saja lebih dulu mendapatkan informasi tentang aktifnya potongan Doiteain atau Oighear, dan selalu sudah berada di lokasi yang dimaksud lebih awal, bahkan jika perbedaan waktu kala mereka menerima berita hanya terpisah beberapa jam. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendahului si penyihir Prusia sok _awesome_ itu, jadi Ivan menggunakan cara-cara lain yang lebih efektif dengan menggunakan mata-mata dan sebagainya, sehingga ia tetap bisa mengikuti pergerakan Gilbert meski agak terlambat. Yang jelas membuat si _Sorcerer _frustrasi akan bagaimana Ivan selalu tepat berada di ekornya setiap kali ia berhasil mendapatan potongan pedang. Memang lebih mudah membiarkan Gilbert dan Lukas melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang ada, dan ia tinggal muncul dengan untung-untungan untuk merebut hasil perjuangan mereka.

Kali ini, yang terjadi di Sighisoara pastilah kemunculan salah satu pedang itu, dan melihat dari banyaknya jumlah penyihir yang telah menyadarinya, pastilah keberadaannya sangat kuat—atau hanya dirinya dan Gilbert saja yang agak terlambat mendapatkan berita. Kalaupun yang ada di sana bukanlah potongan pedang, tetap tidak ada salahnya untuk memeriksa.

Yang pasti, di mana pun dan kapan pun itu, ia harus mengumpulkan semua potongan pedang terlebih dahulu sebelum Gilbert menyelesaikan bagian-bagian pedang yang dimiliknya—setidaknya ia harus melengkapi Doiteain, karena ia sudah memiliki hampir semua potongan yang ada.

Ivan bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar kamar, menuju ruang tengah di lantai satu, tempat terakhir kali ia melihat anak-anak buahnya berada. Langkah kakinya terdengar berat di lantai kayu rumah yang sudah tua, tapi tidak ada adik perempuan yang tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapannya dan menyambutnya, jadi ia asumsikan tidak ada yang mendengar dirinya.

Penyihir Rusia itu memelankan langkahnya saat ia mendekati ruang tengah yang tidak berpintu. Ia bersandar di dinding dan mendengarkan.

Dengan sangat jelas, suara tawa sampai ke telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar kakak perempuannya, Yekaterina tertawa dengan suaranya yang lembut, Toris yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa lepas tapi berusaha menahan suaranya, dan tawa Antonio yang hangat dan melodik. Ivan penasaran apa saja yang telah terjadi selama dirinya absen. Hari ini, mereka semua terdengar jauh lebih akrab. Jika, hanya _jika_, ia bisa meyakinkan Antonio untuk bergabung bersama mereka dari hatinya, dan bukan karena ancaman soal keluarganya, mungkin ia akhirnya akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya. Jika saja tidak berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh dunia dan menyatukannya di bawah kuasanya, Ivan sudah lama memimpikan sebuah rumah yang nyaman, dengan keluarga dan teman-teman yang saling menyayangi, dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya dalam kehangatan.

Oleh karena itu, semua harus bersatu di bawah Ivan. Untuk mencapai mimpinya, semuanya harus bersatu dengannya. _Semuanya_.

Ivan memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengintip ke ruang tengah, dan ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang sudah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah potret keluarga yang bahagia meski mereka tidak sempurna. Teman-teman yang tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya. Kakak perempuannya, Toris, Antonio, dan... adik perempuannya, Natalia.

Ah, Natalia juga ada di sana. Ivan sebelumnya tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena ia tidak bersuara. Bahkan saat semua orang tertawa, ia tetap tidak ikut gembira bersama mereka. Tapi, _tunggu_. Ivan pasti akan mengira ada yang salah dengan matanya jika saja mereka sedang berada di luar rumah dan sedang didera badai salju. Tapi mereka berada dalam kehangatan rumah yang sempurna, dengan cahaya lampu yang nyaman dan ia bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas.

Natalia tersenyum.

Sebagai saudara kandungnya yang telah paling lama berada dengannya, Ivan tahu adiknya itu jarang tersenyum. _Amat jarang_. Tapi kali ini, di sini, di momen ketika mereka semua berkumpul dan tertawa bersama-sama, ia akhirnya melihat Natalia tersenyum karena suatu hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan pisau atau menikah dengannya. Ia akhirnya benar-benar melihat Natalia tersenyum, untuk sesuatu yang indah.

Ia kembali bersembunyi di balik dinding. Mau tak mau, Ivan ikut tersenyum juga. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ia ikut senang akhirnya Natalia bisa menemukan suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus juga (selain pisau dan menikah dengannya, tentu saja—jangan lupakan hal itu). Ia mengembuskan napas lega dan bersandar ke dinding. _Ah, bahagianya ia memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang—_

"Kakak? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

_—oh, demi Winter dan badai saljunya._

* * *

**_Gilbert_**

Sighisoara adalah kota tua ala Eropa yang menyimpan kecantikan dan aura klasik. Jalan-jalan tua yang dilapisi batu bersusun, bangunan-bangunan kuno dengan cat berwarna gelap atau pastel, gereja-gereja berhias ornamen _awesome_ yang dibangun di ujung-ujung jalan, dan menara jam di alun-alun kota. Ada yang mengklaim keindahannya cukup _awesome_ untuk bisa menyaingi Praha dan Vienna, dan aku tidak bisa bilang kalau kota ini tidak _awesome_.

Tapi siapa yang butuh kota cantik jika hanya membawa kenangan-kenangan yang tidak _awesome_? Kota ini dirawat dengan baik, agak _terlalu_ baik. Aku bisa merasakan suasana yang hampir sama mengambang di udara dengan yang ada ketika aku tumbuh besar beberapa abad yang lalu. Aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas orang-orang yang sedang berkeliaran di jalan ini berpakaian seperti mereka berasal dari abad 17, dan sisi-sisi jalan itu tidak dipenuhi meja-meja kafe atau mobil yang diparkir, melainkan pasar, pameran kerajinan, dan kereta kuda. Di beberapa sudut, jalan-jalan kecilnya agak terlalu mirip gang-gang yang ada di Praha, tempat aku menghabiskan suatu bagian dari masa remajaku untuk menjelajahi jalan-jalannya yang sempit dan penuh kejutan.

Sighisoara memang berbeda dengan Praha, tapi memberikan kesan yang sama murung dan melankolisnya untukku. Aku meninggalkan sebagian dari hati dan kenanganku di Praha, tempat aku pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Dan hal yang sama pun berlaku untuk Sighisoara. Ada seseorang (bukan orang yang sangat _awesome_ kok, malahan, ia sama parahnya dengan pengunjung bar yang mabuk) yang seharusnya masih bisa kugenggam saat ini.

Tapi aku membiarkannya terlepas, dan malam itu ia menghilang di antara jalan-jalan kecil berbatu yang diterangi bintang-bintang.

Baiklah, aku tahu gaya yang melankolis serta cengeng sangatlah tidak _awesome_ dan tidak cocok untukku. Tapi sekali-sekali, orang yang se-_awesome _diriku pun akan merasakan yang namanya nostalgia. Tidak ada larangan untuk menjadi murung, kan? Apa lagi kalau kenangan yang kau ingat itu tidak _awesome._

Aku meninggalkan Lukas dan si Alis Tebal di Casa Dracula. Biar saja mereka menunggu hingga matahari terbenam, dan kalau aku belum kembali pada waktu itu pun, Vladimir pasti menyadari kehadiran mereka dan memberikan "sambutan" yang sepantasnya. Dan mengingat ini adalah musim gugur, seharusnya waktu hingga hari menjadi gelap tidak akan terlalu lama. Yang penting Arthur bersama Lukas di sana; aku yakin si Pria Jepit Rambut tidak akan sebosan itu hingga membiarkan Bocah Ramalan kami mati.

Mungkin didorong rasa nostalgia, atau hanya penasaran belaka, sebenarnya ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku periksa. Fakta yang _awesome_ sekaligus agak mengerikan adalah, banyak kota-kota di Eropa yang mempertahankan bangunan-bangunan kunonya dari berabad-abad yang lalu hingga sekarang. Mulai dari istana, benteng, gereja, rumah-rumah orang terkenal, bahkan kafe-kafe atau restoran yang laris. Dalam kasus tempat makan, biasanya mereka meneruskan usaha secara turun-temurun ke anak dan cucu mereka. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Casa Dracula yang tadinya adalah sebuah rumah sudah berdiri di sana sejak abad ke-15.

Ada sebuah tempat yang sama-sama tua, dan telah berdiri di tempatnya sekarang bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Kafe bercat kuning gading yang berada di dekat menara jam. Beberapa abad yang lalu, aku mengunjunginya saat berada di Sighisoara. Aku tidak terkejut bangunan itu masih berdiri, tapi tidak terpikir kalau tempat itu masih beroperasi hingga sekarang. Dulu, aku berpisah dengan seseorang (bisa disebut hanya sebagai pengunjung bar yang mabuk, jika mau) di sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai kafe itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku telah berdiri di depan bangunannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, bahkan catnya masih dipertahankan dengan warna yang sama. Aku penasaran apakah pengelolanya pernah mengenal suatu perasaan tidak _awesome_ yang disebut rasa bosan. Yah, tidak ada gunanya berdiri di depannya terlalu lama, kan? Aku berjalan masuk.

Bahkan bel yang berdenting saat pintu dibuka masih terdengar sama. Lagi-lagi aku penasaran apakah itu adalah bel yang sama dengan yang menyambutku ratusan tahun yang lalu. Jika bukan, aku ingin tahu kapan mereka mengganti belnya. Apakah pemilik kafe ini terlebih dahulu menunggu hingga bel itu begitu karatan dan jatuh ke kepala pengunjung yang masuk, baru kemudian menggantinya atau—

—_HAH_. Aku memikirkan hal-hal tidak _awesome_ yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Harusnya aku berfokus pada sesuatu yang lain, seperti menemukan _seseorang_, misalnya. Meskipun itu mustahil, _kesesese_, ya aku tahu, aku tahu. Tidak ada gunanya berharap sekarang. Kau yang _awesome_ itu sudah terlambat, Gilbert, kau terlambat, kau _terlambat_. Kau terlambat sangat lama untuk menyadari dan menyatakan perasaanmu yang—

Suasana kafenya pun masih _sama_. Wangi kayu tuanya, warna cat di dindingnya, dan aura dari pengunjungnya yang menguar di ruangan. _Mein Gott_, _mein Gott, mein Gott_. Ahahaha, lucu sekali saat mendapati bagaimana ratusan tahun telah berlalu tapi susunan mejanya nyaris tidak berubah. Bahkan detakan langkah kakiku di lantai kayunya masih terdengar sama, padahal waktu itu aku mengenakan bot dan bukannya kets, tidakkah seharusnya suaranya agak—_YA TUHAN_, di mana _sih_ meja barnya? !

Aku menoleh ke lokasi yang aku ingat, dan di kursi yang sama seperti ketika terakhir kali aku melihatnya duduk di sana, aku _menemukannya_.

Rambut cokelat panjangnya, meggelombang dengan _awesome _di punggungnya. Kakinya, yang mengetuk-ngetuk santai ke kaki kursinya, mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun di udara. Cara ia duduk, cara ia bergerak. Tidak salah lagi. Hanya ada satu wanita seperti itu di dunia ini.

Dengan langkah-langkah lebar aku menghampirinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan percaya sampai membuktikannya sendiri. Sebelah tanganku terulur, memegang bahunya.

"Eli—"

Dan ia menoleh.

Mata hijaunya yang bundar dan bersinar seperti zamrud. Pipinya yang merona merah muda sehat seperti boneka. Bibirnya yang mungil sedikit terbuka penuh keterkejutan. Sempat terbersit di kepalaku yang _awesome _untuk bertanya apakah ini benar-benar dirinya, tapi kemudian ia telah lebih dulu mengatasi keterkejutannya dan berkata,

"Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku," ia tersenyum dengan khas—jahil, meledek, dan sedikit menantang, "aku bertemu dengan dua _brengsek_ hari ini."

Ya ampun, ini _memang_ benar-benar Eliza.

* * *

**A/N:**

[1] Pagi. (Bahasa Jerman)

Dan chapter 9 dari multichap yang tahunan nggak kelar-kelar ini pun selesai~ *tebar mawar*

Lama ga nongkrong di fandom ini bikin kangen juga, ya. TuT Saya udah nggak tau sekarang situasinya kayak gimana atau apa yang lagi rame, tapi masih mau maen apdet dengan seenaknya. #dur Beberapa poin aja biar pembaca ga bingung:

* Vladimir Popescu di sini adalah Rumania. Human name saya ambil aja dari internet, karena saya rasa itu nama yang sudah cukup fanon. (Eh, iya kan? #ngik)

* Aleks/Aleksandar Balakov adalah Bulgaria. Saya mengambil human name juga dari internet. Kayaknya sih nama ini sudah cukup fanon, tapi nggak tahu juga sih. ._. #ngok (Kalau salah koreksi aja.)

* Casa Dracula benar-benar ada. Dulu bangunan ini adalah rumah milik Vlad Dracul dan putranya, Vlad Tepes, orang yang menginspirasi Bram Stoker (pasti tau dong siapa ;) ) untuk menulis _Dracula_. Sekarang difungsikan sebagai restoran dan lantai keduanya menjadi museum senjata. Info saya baca dari situs resmi pariwisata Rumania.

Anyway, saya maen ngetik-ngetik aja tanpa sadar kalau word count sudah mau noel angka 5000. orz Ugh, semoga yang baca bisa se-enjoy saya menulisnya. :D


End file.
